Descendants: Snow Princess
by sacredmaiden009
Summary: Elena was helping Ben's proclamation to assist the villains kids at Auradon. Will a certain thief steal her heart along the way?
1. Proclamation

**For those who read my Sunny in Storybrooke fanfiction, I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but I saw this movie not to long ago and I fell completely in love with it! So I figured 'Why not?'**

 **And if you guys are interested in her outfits, go on my polyvore account or read it on quotev. I can't seem to get a link up on my profile, but I can tell you which one's on each chapter at the footnote. Besides, I suck at explaining clothes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants. Just my OC, Elena.**

* * *

I was sitting on a chair, looking out the window to the Isle of the Lost close to the kingdom of Auradon with the prince himself, Ben, while he gets fitted for his Coronation suit. It's because, well, he's going to be crowned King in a month. Now of course, right now, we're waiting on his parents because as a future king, he needs to make a proclamation as one, and as his best friend and Royal Advisor, he's going to need some help and support. Because the reason I'm looking out to the Isle of the Lost, it has something to do with it. Speak of the devil, here they come.

"How is it that you're going to be crowned king next month?" asked the king, "You're just a baby."

"He's turning 16, dear," Queen Belle stated with a smile.

"Hey, pops," Ben greeted.

"Hi, your majesties," I nodded to them. Hey, I know you guys probably would've expected a curtsy, but even though I'm a princess, I don't really do a lot of royal representations. My reason (well, excuse if you want to get technical), I was born royalty, but we're also a fun loving family, so serious things bore me sometimes.

"Hello, Elena," Belle greeted back, even though I could tell she wasn't happy about my lack of etiquette.

"16? That's far too young to be crowned king," he kidded, "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

Of course, the queen gave him a blank look, "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot," he joked again. Now of course that made Ben and I chuckle along with him. Hey, he wasn't the only one cursed in his castle at the time. The rest of his staff was décor, supplies and utensils. Belle, on the other hand, wasn't amused, "Kidding."

I giggled a bit more before looking back to Ben. He's been waiting to tell them his idea, and now was a better time than any. I cleared my throat to get Ben's attention, and it did. He looked over to me and I motioned my head to his parents to signal him to tell them his proclomation while he had the chance. He seemed hesitant at first, but he stood up straight and went out with it.

"Mom, dad," Ben took a step forward, only for the tailor to tell him to take that step back for the fitting, "I've chosen my first official proclomation." His parents seem pleased with that, "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance... to live here in Auradon."

And there went the bomb. All three adults around us were shocked at Ben's words. King Adam was just standing there surprised, Belle dropped a clothe she picked up, and the tailor let out a whimper of fear. But that didn't stop Ben from walking down the stand and convincing his parents, "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." I nodded along with him.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" the king said in displeasure, before looking over to me, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, sir," I responded standing up and walking next to Ben, "And I think it's a great idea to give them a chance at something they never had."

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help he most," said Ben, "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" the king asked,furrowing his eyebrows.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, a lot of people in each kingdom were given more than one chance to be where they are today," I pointed, because it really was true, "Aladdin was a wondering street rat, and then lied about being a prince to meet Jasmine because he loves her, but now he's Sultan of Agrabah because he proved himself worthy. My mother set off an eternal winter in my kingdom and started to live in isolation, but my Aunt Anna didn't give up on her, and thanks to her, we made both the Crocus flower and a snowflake the new symbol of Arendelle."

Belle put her arm on his, "She's right. I gave you a second chance." The kings look started to soften up, "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen," Ben took a deep breath and I closed my eyes tightly to prepare for the worse "... and Maleficent." Guessing from the yelp from the tailor, not a good idea.

"Maeficent!" The king roared, "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out-" Ben pleaded.

"I won't hear of it," he growled out, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"They are, yes, but what have their children done?" I asked firmly at the king, "They were born and raised on that island with a magic barrier around it, so they did nothing illegal. If anything, they deserve a chance at having a normal life."

The king started to calm down at what I said. He looked over to Belle and she gave him a nod. He looked back at us in thought about what I told him. At least I hope, because he can't say what I said wasn't true. The villains kids never even stepped foot in Auradon. What have they done that's so bad? "I suppose their children are innocent."

I started to smile at him. Belle stepped in front of Ben and fixed his jacket and said, "Well done." Then she joined the king in leaving the room."

Ben and I walked back to the window to once again, look over to the isle. To know that their actually going to be joining us in Auradon, does it make me a bad person to say that I'm not scared, but rather excited? Apparently, from the way I'm looking at Ben fidgeting with his ring, he's feeling the other way around.

"Calm down, princey," I said, putting a hand on his.

After a few seconds of silence, he asked me, "You sure you think this is a good idea?"

"Ben, it's the best idea you've had," I said, "Besides, I wasn't kidding when I said a lot of our parents were given chances to be where they are. Who are we to go against our beliefs and experiences with others and pin them against others who know how we feel?"

Now he started to have a hopeful smile, "Thanks. You always know what to say." Then he started to smirk. "Yet you still don't know your soup spoon from your teaspoon."

"Oh, shut up!" I said slapping his arm, laughing with him.

"Sorry, sorry," his laughter died down and then he got a bit serious, "But seriously. It wouldn't hurt for Arendelle's princess to once in a while be one."

"Oh yeah? And ignore all the fun that's in store here at Auradon?" I asked while making a snowflake in my hand, and then blowing it out the window, "I don't think so."

* * *

Okay, let's back up a bit, because I'm guessing none of you know who I am. My name is Elena. I repeat; E-L-E-N-A. E-LAY-NA! Sorry about that, but ever since Queen Aurora's daughter became my roommate since freshman year, she hasn't been getting my name right, and it has been getting on my last nerve. Anyway, it's Elena, princess of Arendelle, royal advisor of Auradon's prince, Ben, and my mom is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm 17, long, blonde hair like my mom, but I only put my hair in a braid when I go to bed, lightly pale, and piercing blue eyes. According to some people, piercing as in if people mess with me, my look could really kill. That's just not true. I just have no problem speaking my mind.

As for what happened, I may need to help you out a little more about that. Don't worry. Royal History is my best subject, so I'll make it easy to understand. About 20 years ago, when Ben's parents got married, they had a big wedding with thousands of their closest friends, and rather than having a honeymoon, Adam, the beast's real name, united all of the kingdoms and was made King of the land now called Auradon because of it. Now as for the villains and their sidekicks, they were all banished to an island known as the Isle of the Lost. We don't have to worry about any of them coming after us any time soon, because once they were banished, there was a barrier made around the island. No magic, no wi-fi and no way out.

Which leads us to the present day. Auradon in all its glory, and now people will think it's the end of the world because Ben announced that today, four kids from the Isle of the Lost will be given the chance to stay here at Auradon to attend Auradon Prep, our school. The kids of Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and then Maleficent. Well, Maleficent, I can see a reason to worry. However, if there's anything I learned from my mother, it's that we shouldn't judge things too quickly just because they're different. Trust me; life wasn't easy for her when she unleashed her powers at her coronation. You accidently let out one spell and suddenly, a duke has everyone turned against you before you can even explain. Don't be quick to judge!

Anyway, sometime after my Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff got married, mom met someone, can't really say who because he disappeared and never came back, got pregnant and here I am; the Snow Princess! Although, I usually feel more like my Aunt Anna. I like to have fun, I'm a chocoholic, and I'm pretty stubborn. Possibly more stubborn than Uncle Kristoff's reindeer when he acts more of a mule. Of course, there are a few traits I got from my mother; I have her confidence, occasional seriousness, determination, and of course, her powers! That's right! I'm a cryokinesis offspring from my mama! What, you think the term 'Snow Princess' was just because I'm my mother's daughter? Please!

* * *

 **Elena - Outfit 1:Descendants**


	2. Arrival

It's been a few days since the proclamation was made and now... they're on their way here!

I'm with Ben, Audrey and our headmistress, Fairy Godmother on our way to meet the kids. Audrey was not too happy with my choice in clothing.

"It wouldn't kill you to put on a little eye-liner," Audrey said.

"Make-up to me, Audrey, is like spinning wheel spindles to your mother," I explained, making her glare at me, "So yes, maybe it would kill me. You and everyone else at the school knows I can't stand make-up." Another thing about my own princess ways, I'm not the most girly princess in the school, so don't ask me for any make-up tips because like I just said; I _HATE_ IT!

"Well, accessorize a little more then," she said.

"I'm wearing a necklace and pearl earrings, aren't I?" I countered.

"Alright, girls. Settle down," Ben intervened, "You can argue about makeovers on picture day. Right now, we need to meet the new students."

Audrey actually listened Ben and looked forward with a forced smile while I just rolled my eyes and let them lead the way. I never knew what it was that Ben saw in this girl. They're so different; He's nice, she's snobbish. He's fun, she's irritating. The list just goes on.

We stepped outside and of all things, they put together the band as the welcoming committee to them. I was feeling a little embarrassed for them going over the top, but as the music died down, we went over to the villains kids and what I saw was rather funny; the two boys tumbled out of the limo with a tug-a-war game over the blanket from the limo.

"Guys, guys, guys!" growled out one of the girls. "We have an audience."

"Just cleaning up," the first one said before helping the other one up.

 _Yeah, cleaning out all the good stuff._ I thought

"Leave it like you found it," said the Fairy Godmother in a sing-song voice, "And by that, I mean just leave it." And he tossed it all back in the limo. I'd say we're off to a good start.

I looked over to the villain's kids to guess who's who. Let me see; a boy with white hair, black at the roots, wearing red, white and black and a little black and white fur on his hood; definitely the son of Cruella De Vil. A girl with a lot of blue, very pretty, an apple necklace, and I'd recognize that purse anywhere; Evil Queen's kid, hands down. Another girl with purple hair, wearing a three colored leather jacket, pale skin; she's a hard one to tell, but from the way the shoulder pads on her jacket look like dragon wings, she must be Maleficent's daughter. And that leaves... holy frostbite.

The best-looking hunk I've ever laid my eyes on! A guy with tanned skin and long black hair, a red beanie, which actually looks good on him, a leather vest that are showing off the most amazing muscles I've ever seen on a guy; is he really the son of Jafar? But Jafar was a maniac. This kid is gorgeous compare to that old wacko. Is he looking at me? Holy cow, I think he's smirking at me.

"Hello, foxy," he said in a breathtaking voice before taking my hand in his, "The name's... Jay," and then of all things, he raised my hand to his lips, and kissed the knuckles.

Am I smiling? I think I'm smiling too much right now. Can you blame me though? He is drop dead handsome, and no one has ever kissed my hand before.

The moment was ruined when Audrey tugged on my shirt to bring me back to my spot. It only resulted in me glaring at her.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" said the Fairy Godmother. Jay's smile faltered at the scene that just happen and I was still glaring daggers at Audrey. "I am Fairy Godmother, headmistress," she introduced with a curtsy.

"THE Fairy Godmother?" asked the purple girl, "As in bibbidi bobbidi boo?"

"Bibdidi bobbidi you know it!" she answered, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and that warm smile… and that sparkly wand," she repeated with a smile. In a way it made me suspicious about why she brought up the wand in interest.

"That was a long time ago," she said with a smile, "And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'" She did a bunch of hand gestures while saying that. Gotta say it was kind of weird.

Ben, Audrey and I took a few steps to the others, "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey intervened, "Soon to be king." She said with a squeal.

'Yeah, and you are soon to be frozen if you don't stop bragging,' I said in my mind.

"You had me at prince," the blue haired girl stepped forward with a smile, "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

I don't know about Ben and Audrey, but I rather like this girl. She seems fun.

"The Evil Queen had no royal status here," Audrey pointed out with no tact whatsoever, "And neither do you."

"Oh, hush," I told her to back off while I walk over to her. I simply grabbed her hands and her excitement barely dropped, "Hi. It's so nice to meet you… um…" In all the excitement, I don't know their names other than Jay's.

"Oh, my name is Evie," she introduced, "This is Mal, he's Carlos, and you already know Jay."

"How do you do?" I greeted to the others before going back to Evie, "And hey, just ignore this girl. Your mom marrying Snow White's father, you are technically royalty. She just doesn't want to accept that, because she's selfish and spoiled to a point."

Evie smiled at me as I took my spot next to Audrey. Granted, she was glaring at me the whole time passed that fake smile, but hey. When did I care?

"And of course you guys have met Princess Ellen," she introduced me. All wrong. Again.

"Really?" I groaned.

"Really?" Ben asked Audrey in slight disbelief.

"What? What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"My name is wrong," I answered, "It's actually Elena. We've known each other since freshman year and she still can't get my name right." They all nodded in understanding. "I'm a princess, yes, but I'm also Ben's royal advisor. This is my dorm roommate, Audrey."

"Princess Audrey," she corrected me, before taking Ben's hand, "His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?"

Ben could only chuckle at her. While I decided to entertain the guests and move my finger in my mouth to do a 'Gag me' motion. Lucky for me, I got them to chuckle.

"Ben, Audrey and Elena are going to show you all around, and I'll see you all tomorrow," Fairy Godmother told the other. And if I remember correctly, she said something about doors at orientation, "The doors of wisdom are never shut." There it is! In fact, to entertain the Isle kids a little more, I mouthed along with what she said, "But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." Nailed it!

Another successful chuckle from the new kids, and thankfully, Fairy Godmother didn't notice. She just walked away with the marching band right behind her. Now Ben took the moment to finally introduce himself.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me-" Jay playfully punched his shoulder when Ben reached for a handshake, "meet you all." He moved over to Mal and it took them a few extra seconds before Ben finally found his words, "This is a momentous occasion," He moved next to Carlos, "and one that I hope will go down in history," He licked his hand from shaking Carlos' hand "Is that chocolate?" I wouldn't be surprised. He went to Evie, "as the day our two peoples begin to heal."

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are," Said Mal, mocking Ben's speech.

"A little bit over the top?" asked Ben.

"A little more than a little bit," Mal responded.

"I told you that was overdoing it," I told him with a smirk.

"Well, so much for my first impression," Ben laughed, making Mal laugh too. Then they started to stare at each other again. Cupid seems to have shot an arrow to the right girl this time.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" said Audrey, ruining the moment, "Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." I groaned and put my face in my hands. Audrey can really be tactless, whether it's on purpose or not. "Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty!" Mal cut her off, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

Audrey pulled off a fake smile, "Water under the bridge?"

"Totes!"

Then came a forced laugh from the both of them, before a long, dramatic sigh. I swear, you could really feel the tension from these two. Well, someone has to break the ice and as the Snow Princess, it was my job.

"Hey, Ben! You know I still gotta give that tour." I brought it up to Ben.

"Yes, Ellie. Let's get started." He agreed.

I motioned for everyone to follow me while I explained, "So, Auradon Prep was a part of King Beast's castle that was originally built over 300 years ago and was converted into a high school when he became king of Auradon itself."

We stopped so Ben could do his thing with the school statue. It's actually really cool. Ben claps his hands and the statue turned the statue of the king to how he looked when he was the beast. We heard a scream and all turned to see Carlos jumped into Jay's arms, holding him bridal style. Yeah, how could I not laugh at that?

"Carlos, it's okay," Ben reassured the boy, "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," Ben joked back.

Mal gave Ben a sarcastic smile for the joke. Meanwhile, I let the rest of them walk away ahead of me while I walked over to the boys with a smirk.

"So, how long are you guys gonna stand there? Till you get married?" I asked as a joke.

Jay laughed sarcastically at my joke before dropping Carlos on his legs and push him off before following me inside. I heard clapping and turned to see Carlos trying to change the statue.

"It only works for Ben and his family, so I wouldn't bother," I shouted out to the said boy.

That is one of the downsides of the statue. It only works for the people in the King's bloodline, including Ben and Belle. Though I've never seen the Queen do it before. Anyway, the boys followed me into the school. Well, after Jay offered me his arm, which I took. I tried not to seem happy about it, but I couldn't hold back a smile. As we went in, Jay almost tried to swipe something on the table, but I shot some ice to cover the thing before he could even touch it. He flinched his hand back when the ice suddenly appeared, before turning to me in surprise. I just blew on my finger, making some ice to show my breath before smirking at him.

"Don't even think about it, stud," I said, before pulling on his arm to catch up with the group.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" asked Mal, "Like wands and things like that?"

Again with the wands. I looked to Jay and said, "You guys are pretty interested in the magic here."

Jay almost seemed rather tense, "Well, you... can't really blame us. Some of our parents are known for their deeds by using magic, and since we grew up on the Isle of the Lost..." I picked up where he was going with it. "... you haven't seen magic up close before." I forgot about the no magic part of the isle.

"Exactly," he nodded. I nodded along with him.

"Yeah, it exists of course. But it's pretty much retired." I let go of Jay's arm and coughed into my hand to remind Ben that not all magic is retired. "With the exception of Elena and her family in Arendelle. Other than that, most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal stated.

"And princes and princesses," I stated with her, making her grin at me.

"That's true," Audrey cut in before wrapping Ben's arm around her, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She finished sounding rather arrogant, making me roll my eyes at her.

"Doug!" exclaimed Ben, walking out of Audrey's grip, "Doug, come down." I didn't even notice Doug being there. I thought he went with the rest of the band to the field, "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." He walked back next to Audrey and looked at Mal. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there is Anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug," Audrey intervened. And once again, Mal and Audrey laughed and ended it with a dramatic sigh before leaving.

"Hi, guys," Doug greeted, "I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." He trailed off after he spotted Evie. "Heigh-ho..."

"Evie," she introduced flirtatiously while sauntering up to him, "Evil Queen's daughter."

It took a minute for the love-struck dope to snap out of it, "Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already - History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101."

"Let me guess," said Mal, before eating the candy in her hand, "New class?" Doug and I both answered her with a nod, "Come on, Guys, Let's go find our dorms." And up the stairs they went. Oh, wait!

"Hey, guys," I called out to them. When they turned to me, I pointed to the stairs behind me, "It's this way."

They followed me to help them get to their dorm rooms. I decided to take the boys to they're room first, which was at the end of the hall on the left side. Oh, right. I should explain that to them.

"The dorms are both ways, but you guys are given the rooms on the East wing of the building," I explained while walking, "There are no separate dorm buildings for the whole 'Boys get this, girls get that' thing. You're just given the dorm room number and there you have it. Coed rooms are prohibited, and students are to stay inside the building by no later than midnight. Lame, I know."

The last sentence made them chuckle at the joke. Before I knew it, Mal was right next to me.

"So, who are your folks?" she asked.

"My mom's Queen Elsa; also known as The Snow Queen," I answered, giving them a look of surprise.

"So you have ice powers like her?" Carlos asked me. I would've answered him, but Jay beat me to it.

"Put it this way; I was gonna touch something on the table by the door and...," he showed them a slant of the ice I shot, " _This_ was almost my hand." Eveyone laughed at my little attempt to freeze their thieving friend.

"You know what?" Mal asked, putting her arm around my shoulders, "I like you. You're on our team."

"That's cool," I laughed at the pun. We stopped in front of Jay and Carlos' dorm, "Here's our first dorm. Jay and Carlos, you two are roommates, and here are your dorm keys."

I gave them the keys, and Carlos did not waste anytime trying to get in, Jay following him in.

"Now if you guys want, I'll let you all get settled in for a couple of hours, then I can show you around the school," I offered, "Sound good to you?"

"Okay." Said Evie.

"Sure." Said Mal, looking at her nails.

"Fine." Said Carlos, laying on his bed.

"Cool," Said Jay, looking at the vase.

"Perfect,' I said before turning to the girls, "Alright, you two. Follow me to your room."

They reluctantly did, but I don't think they're going to like what they see. In fact, when I opened the door to show them, I could tell they understood why. There were two beds, dressers windows and desks. They're fine since those are basic furniture. The real issue about it is that the drapes, the sheets, the canopy, the lamps; it's all pink! When I first walked into my dorm and saw it like that, Audrey was excited and I wanted to drown the color in snow.

"Wow," Evie breathed, "This place is so amaz-"

"Gross," said Mal.

"I know, right?" said Evie, with a change in her attitude, "Amazingly gross. Ew."

I just smiled and shook my head lightly at Evie when I saw her silently gasping in joy at the room.

"Trust me," I said, "I wasn't exactly singing 'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah' when I first saw my room pink, but Audrey loves that color, so I made my half a frosty blue color. I can probably help you guys out if you want to change it around."

"Thanks, but we got it from here. See you later," She said before closing the door in front of my face. Can't say it wasn't unusual.

"Kind of hard to pretend that wasn't weird, but I'll go with it," I told myself.

Now that everything with settled or now, I decided to go back to my dorm and maybe finish some math homework. If I'm lucky, Audrey shouldn't back yet, so I can get some peace and quiet.

* * *

 **Elena - Outfit 2: Descendants**


	3. First Day

"Elena!"

I was in the hallway on my way back to class from the restroom when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, walking fast to me. She almost a little nervous about something. Then again, she can be really mousy. Hehe, I just made a Cinderella pun with the headmistress' daughter.

"What's up, Fairy Godsister?" I said my nickname to her.

"I gotta deliver some papers to my mother for her to sign," she answered.

"Okay," I responded in slight confusion, "Well, you do that, while I go back to class. See you later."

"No, wait! Wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm before I could leave, "She's in the middle of teaching Remedial Goodness to the new students, and I really don't want to walk in there alone with them in there."

"Jane, your mom's in there," I pointed out, "You won't be alone."

"I know, but she so embarrassing," she whined, "Please, Elena. You're the most confident person I know, so come with me. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"OKAY!" I shouted, "Fine, I'll go if it'll make you stop doing that!"

I was guessing from that smile on her face, I gave her the first portion of what she needed to hear. Slightly annoyed, I complied and followed her to the library, and I noticed the kids in a part of the library being used for the classroom, and they were the only ones in the room. Curious, I pulled Jane to the side with me so I can hear how the class is going.

"If someone hands you a crying baby," said Fairy Godmother, "Do you, A, Curse it? B, Lock it in a tower? C, Give it a bottle? or D, Carve out its heart?"

I shook my head in disbelief. This is what they had in mind for a goodness class when they heard about the villains kids joining the school? Give me a break! It's so pointless. It's their first day and I pity them big time. That didn't stop Evie from raising her hand.

"Evie," said Fairy Godmother.

"What was the second one?" she asked, making me face-palm at the poor girl.

"Oh, okay," sad the teacher,"Anyone else? Mal?"

Mal looked up from whatever she was doing on her paper, "C, Give it a bottle."

"Correct. Again," Fairy Godmother praised with a smile.

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos praised, making me roll my eyes in annoyance. These questions were too easy. Which one in the multiple choice sounds the most good in Goodness 101?

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," she advised, making everyone nod in understanding. I could only watch in amusement, while Jane wanted to high tail it out with her tail between her legs.

"You know what? How about you give these to mom while I go to class? Sound good? Thanks. See ya!" she said really quick before trying to leave. And by try, I mean she would've left if I hadn't grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Come on, girl. Just go already," I scolded, making Mal and her friends turn to us and see me push Jane by the shoulders into the classroom, "I didn't volunteer to extend my bathroom break from my English Class just for you to bail at the last minute. Just go to your mom and run your errand."

They couldn't hold back a chuckle at my antic. Of course, by the time we were passing their tables, she shrieked again and speed walked passed them, getting out of my grip and letting me just follow her.

"Hello, dear ones," she said kneeling to us, as if we were children. I'm starting to see the embarrassment.

"Hi. You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation," she said, handing the papers to her mom and not taking her scared eyes off the others. I turned to see how they were doing. Once my eyes got to Jay, he smirked and winked at me, making me turn away and blush. I blushed! I never blush!

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane," said Fairy Godmother as she signed the papers.

"Mom, no!" Jane whispered in slight fear."

"It's okay," she said before turning Jane to the others, "Jane, this is everyone."

"Yeah, that's Evie, Mal, Carlos, and he's Jay," I introduced in that order.

"Hi," she greeted meekly, "That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." And with the, she walked out. Well, she squeaked and speed walked again. I swear, she is so easily timid.

"Well, I better go too before I get a lecture from my English teacher," I said, "Good luck with," I looked at the board again before turning back to them, "this."

I really do. Because if this is how it will be for them all semester, it's going to be a very long school year.

* * *

It was my free period, and it's also gym period for the Tourney team. Don't even think! I don't gush over guys in jerseys like Audrey and her cheerleading zombies. Besides, none of them are even my type. Even if I did like Tourney boys, it wouldn't be any of them here at school, because I've been to Neverland and saw the Lost boys play better than them, and the oldest next to Pan is at least 9! Anyway, I only come here because I barely work much in study hall, and I'm hoping to get some entertainment once in a while. And my cousin, Andrew, is on the team, so I have someone to talk to at least.

Besides, I also have my journal with me. It's nothing fancy, just a simple blue journal with a Crocus flower sticker in the center. I like to do short stories here and there. Yeah, Royal History is my best subject, but I love English Class the most. I like writing. Speaking of which, it's about time I start another chapter.

 _Princess Carmen went as far into the forest as she can, the castle behind her only getting smaller and smaller the farther she walked. The more she did, the more relief she felt. Relief of seeing more suitors, relief of her royal duties, and best of all, relief of being a princess. However, all was not at its best at the moment. Because while the castle was getting farther away, the forest was only getting scarier._

 _The shadows of the trees did not look like trees, but rather fierce monsters that you would think only appeared in dreams. The rustling of the leaves made her unsure if it was the wind, or if something was following her. She was also thinking of how foolish it was to leave in the middle of the night, because it only made everything worse. What finally did it for her, was the howling. The howling of the legendary wolf that hunted in the night. Hearing and seeing enough, her walking turned into running. Faster and faster she went, but she only saw more of what there was. Darkness only poured into the forest and brought out the terror and fears the brave princess encountered for the first time in her life._

 _She finally came to a stop. But not because she found civilization, and certainly not because of a hero. She stopped because of the glowing yellow eyes in front of her, the snarling of a mouth with razor sharp teeth, and fearsome aura that lingered towards her._

 _She was face to face with the Black Wolf._

 _She wanted nothing more than to run from the beast right in front of her, but her fear prevented her from moving an inch. The wolf she has heard so much about, it was very real and seemed very hungry._

 _The snarl turned into a howl, and as it finally moved, it jumped to the scared princess and-_

"BOO!"

I screamed, dropping my journal and pencil. I turned around to see my cousin, Andrew, laughing his butt off at my reaction.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Andy," I said sarcastically before picking up my dirt covered journal.

"That's why I'm laughing," he said, still laughing.

I, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all, "Can you please not do that again? You know you shouldn't scare me when I'm writing in my journal."

"I couldn't help it," he said, laughter dying down, "You were so into it, I couldn't help myself."

I scoffed at him, and then I noticed his hand was slowly moving to my story while he was talking. I moved it away, and smacked his hand.

"Don't touch my book," I growled.

He was rubbing his hand, "Come on, Elena. You never let me read your stories."

"Yeah, because I only write for fun, not for everyone to read," I explained like always.

"Andrew!" yelled the coach, "Get your butt moving and get in the game!"

He sighed, "Fine, but I will read it one day. You just watch."

I could only watch him with a blank look as he went out into the field. Like any other boy in the family, he always tries to sneak into my personal stuff, mostly my journals. I filled up a few, so this is my fourth journal I'm writing in. No one has ever read a single one, not even my family. it's not like they aren't interested. No one has read them because I don't want them to read them. Even my witch roommate, Audrey, understands and doesn't go into my stuff, and we can't stand each other.

"Jay, Ben, offense! Chad, you're defense!" the coach instructed them before turning to me, "Elena, as long as you're here, can you be the shooter?"

"No can do, coach," I answered, "Remember the last time I was a shooter? I'm still suspended from the cannon."

In my defense, it had to do with Chad Charming, and it was a payback thing. As for the suspension- Yeah, you know what? It's a long story. One that the coach just remembered.

"Oh, right," he cringed, "You know what? I'll leave it to Taylor."

I gave him a thumbs up as he called Taylor over, and I tried to get back to my story. Now let me think; princess, forest, Black Wolf encounter-

"Hey! Hey, you! Lost boy!" the coach shouted out to Carlos, "Put your helmet on! Get out of the kill zone!"

Oy vey. Well, seeing as I wasn't going to get anymore of the story done, I might as well try and enjoy the show. Another typical not so hard sport by the Auradon knights.

The coach blew the whistle, and off they went. It started off as a boring game, but what I saw next was completely unexpected. While the other team was weak, Jay started playing like it was no one's business. He was knocking down players down to the ground. He even took down my cousin. But I give him extra credit for knocking down Chad Not-so-Charming. What is surprising me the most is how he's dodging the balls in the kill zone. He was doing flips and dodges like a natural. He then started to come close to the goalie, jumping over Carlos after he ducked and covered along the way. He scored! And then he scared away the goalie before doing a victory dance.

I slowly broke out of my surprised state and started to laugh in excitement at what just happened. The game finally got interesting.

"Now that's how you play a Tourney game!" I shouted out to the team. Jay just turned to me and gave me a 'Rock on!' sign. I gave one back to him in congrats.

Coach blew his whistle and then yelled to Jay, "You! Get over here!"

Jay complied without dropping his smile. As he was running, I noticed the cheerleaders were cheering for Jay, with the exception of Audrey, of course. I almost wanted to put those girls under a deep freeze for trying to get in with my Jay- Whoa, hold on! MY Jay!? What is wrong with me!?

"What do you call that?" he scolded before he broke out a smile, "I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a Rule Book. Welcome to the team, son." He looked over to Carlos. "You ever thought about band?"

Oh, yeah. No laugh being held back there. It was just too good to pass up.

"I'll work with him, coach," Ben said.

"I will too," I volunteered. The coach looked at me with a bit of suspicion. I held my hands up in surrender and said, "I swear I'll stay away from the cannon." I saw Carlos and Jay looking at me weirdly, "Don't ask."

"All right," said the coach, "Let's run that again!"

* * *

I was on my way to Algebra, talking to Andrew. As we made it, I noticed that the spot next to me is finally being taken... by Jay. Andrew noticed it too and he wasn't happy. Unhappy enough to take me by the shoulders and walk to the side of the door backwards. He's got my Aunt Anna's goofiness.

"Cous, you should sit somewhere else," he said into my ear, "Somewhere he can't hurt you."

"Why?" I asked, shrugging him off and turning around, "I'm not even scared of him. I already met him yesterday anyway. He's cool."

"So was the former prince from the Southern Isles, but it only resulted in him nearly killing our moms for Arendelle's throne,"he asked again, making me scoff, "Listen, Elena. I know you're being nice and everything to the new students, but you're also letting your guard down. Remember my friend, Aziz? His dad may have been a street rat that stole things to eat, but it was the Royal Vizier that tried to take over that kingdom," he then whispered, "Also known as that guy's dad."

"Nice to know, but seeing as what happened in Agrabah has nothing to do with me, or Jay, or you for that matter, I'll see you after class," I said, patting my tall cousin on the head before going into class. Of course, he wasn't happy that I'm being nonchalant about going to sit next to Jafar's kid, but what do I care? I met him, and he is a lot cooler compared to the prissy princes here at the school.

"Hey, stud," I greeted, making him look up in surprise.

"Hey," he greeted back with a smile, "Wasn't expecting you here."

"I could say the same for you," I responded once I sat down, "A part of me thought you were ditch class. No offense."

"None taken. I did too," he said, making us both chuckle at his joke, "So dare I ask who that guy was with you in hall?"

"Why, you jealous?" I teased.

I wasn't expecting him to turn red, "What? No, no. No. Far from it. I was just asking because... I... noticed he was... being authoritative with you and... if you wanted me to make him cry for telling you what to do."

"Um... okay then," I said in confusion about the defensive behavior, "Well, no thanks. He's just my defensive cousin." I said to his apparent relief, "He was just trying to look out for me after you dented whatever pride he had on the Tourney field. Sweet play, by the way."

"Thanks," he nodded.

"And as for the protection, thanks, but no thanks," I said as I got my portfolio out, "I may be a princess, but I don't let other people fight my battles. I'm not as vulnerable as most people would expect me to be, and I'd like to keep it that way."

He looked at me in wonder before saying, "You are surprisingly feisty. I dig that in a girl."

I giggled and gave him a smug look. It was actually lame, and we both ended up laughing. I gotta say; I really like the sound of his laugh. In fact, he's got a really nice smile too. Never even noticed he has dimples. Wait a sec, is my heart beating right now? What's going on?

* * *

Now my last class, and my most worst subject; Chemistry. I never once understood science. I get A's in math, but when numbers and letters are being used in scientific formulas, there's more details and I can't follow that many. But at least Doug is here. He may be as dopey as his dad, but he's pretty smart and reliable, so he helps me out when I need it. Even Evie's here, so I'm glad to know that I'm not completely alone. What I'm not glad about is that I'm seeing Evie all googly eyed at Not-so-Charming, which is a very bad idea. It's bad enough I sit next to the moron, now my new friend is falling for him.

"Any chance he's in line for a throne?" she asked us, "Anywhere in line?"

Doug nearly slumped in his seat at that. It was always the princes who get the girls he liked. He looked at my with a questionable look that said, 'Should I really tell her?.' I just shrugged at him like, 'Might as well.' He was reluctant about it, but he could see he didn't have a choice, the poor boy.

"Chad. Prince Charming JR. Cinderella's son," he described, "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there there. Know what I mean?"

"Well, they say you get the looks or the brain, and given his number of tutors, we see which one he got," I said, making Doug and I both chuckle, but Evie wasn't even listening.

"Looks like there there to me," she said dreamily.

Okay. I cannot let this go on anymore than it already has. I snapped my fingers in front of her to get her attention. It startled her, but now I got her attention.

"Evie, honey, listen to the girl with the snowflake necklace in front of you, okay?" she started to listen, "You're the Evil Queen's daughter, I know, but you seem like a great girl. Which is why I'm gonna tell you right now while I have the opportunity. Chad is nothing, but a superficial idiot who thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's a prince, and that's putting nicely since my kind of vocabulary isn't allowed in a classroom. That charm of his is nothing, but a weapon to get what he's after. You are way out if his league for that. Trust me, Eve. You're better off with the King of Maldonia still as a toad compared to him."

"Evie," said Mr. Delay, "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, What is the average atomic weight of silver?"

I don't know about everyone else here, but a piece of me is thinking that Mr. Delay didn't call on her just to see if she could answer. I think he was just trying to find a way to corner her. And from the looks of her blank look, they got it.

"Atomic weight?" She asked, "Uh... well, not very much. I mean, it's an atom, right?"

She chuckled at her own joke to make her feel better. Chad joined her, but I'm not sure if he really thought it was funny or not. Well, Mr. Delay didn't think it was funny. Especially, since he had her come up and answer in front of the whole class. Man, do I feel for her.

"Let's see," she said, "How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 x .5200 + 108.905 x.4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 amu."

I was impressed with her until she said 'amu.' I may not be a chemist, but even I know about the Atomic Mass Unit.

"I forget," said Mr. Delay, "Always a mistake to inderestimate-"

"A villian?" she finished, "Don't make it again."

She flicked the chalk into Mr. Delay's hand and walked back to her chair, taking a note from Chad along the way. I narrowed my eyes at him before looking at the note with Evie.

'Meet me under the bleachers at 3.'

How do you like that? I warn her about guys like Not-so-Charming, she gets a note from him, and lo and behold, she nods her head with a smile, accepting his offer. We all put our heads on our hands at this; Chad and Evie looking infactuated, and Doug and I in annoyance about the situation.

* * *

I was sitting on another chair, but it was at a table chair in Mal and Evie's room. School was over, so I thought I could see how they were doing after their first day. Of course, I wasn't expecting myself to be in here and see Jane with a whole new look. Seriously, Mal did awesome on her hair. It makes her face look smaller. Anyway, I was in their room, writing in my journal some more, as Jane complained about her mom.

"Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it," Jane mocked her mother, "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?"

"Auradon?" Mal muttered, making both of us laugh.

"Guys, do you like?" asked Evie, holding up a leather dress. I gotta say I really liked it

"Yeah. It's cute," said Mal.

"Looks great," I complimented, "It'll make your eyes pop."

Evie looked at her dress with a proud smile, "I know."

"I'll never get a boyfriend," Jane groaned, flopping on the bed Mal wasn't on.

"Jane, believe me when I say that when trying to get a boyfriend with one of the princes at this school, you pretty much dodged a bullet," I jokingly advised to her.

"The only thing most of them like is their own reflections in the mirror. One of the reasons I don't have a boyfriend either."

"But you dated the captain of Archery team," Jane stated.

"And we broke up because it was nonstop Archery," I responded, "Mason's idea for our first date was 3 hours of target practice at the Archery range. Merida's son or not, even she took breaks from all the arrows. So like I said, chalk it up to boyfriend experience."

I heard Mal scoff, "Boyfriends are overrated."

"And how would you know, Mal?" Evie asked with a smirk, "You've never had one."

"It's 'cause I don't need one, E," she answered, "They're a waste of time."

I looked up quickly at Evie when I heard her gasp in shock, "I forgot to do Chad's homework!"

And all suddenly stopped with a record screetch in my head. I warned her about him and she's so infactuated with him, that he took advantage of that. I'm gonna draw a line. On his head!

"Evie," I called to her in a singsong voice, "Care to explain about what you meant by 'Do Chad's homework?'"

"He said he couldn't hang out with me because he was so busy, so he said that if I did all his homework for him, we'd find some time to go out together," she answered bringing his backpack to the table. "And you bought that?" I asked increduously. Can't blame me for being so shocked, but in what way did Chad's excuse make any sense? "Evie, this is what I was trying to warn you about with Chad. He used that charm of his just to get you to do his bidding. This is just one of the many reasons I call him 'Chad Not-so-Charming,' because this," I wave my finger around Evie with his backpack, "is not charming of him whatsoever. Look, I'm sorry, but it'd be best if you just gave his homework back, tell him off, and try someone else, because I may be single, but even I know guys shouldn't make you do this."

She almost looked torn about what I said. I'm sorry, but Evie had to know about why she's doing his homework, and I don't approve of that. I'd rather she was told the truth, then broken hearted after she finds out on her own. Yet I was shocked that she still started to take his homework out. It was unbelievable. Nothing I said got through to her. I don't know what's making me madder; Chad tricking Evie or Evie still going along with it.

"Um... Elena."

I turned to see a near frightened Jane. She pointed her shaky finger to the table. Confused, I looked down to see my hand, surrounded by ice coming out of it. Now I groaned in annoyance and waved my hand to make it all disappear, before going back to my journal writing.

"And that is exactly what I mean," said Mal, annoying me further at the moment.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted from knocking at the door and saw that it was Lonnie coming in.

"Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie," There was silence, "My mom's Mulan?" Still silence, "No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil, but do you think you could do mine?"

Mal looked at her incredouisly, a word meaning that she thinks Lonnie must be out of her mind, "Why would I do that for you?"

"I'll pay you 50 dollars," said Lonnie, holding up her money bag.

"Good answer," said Evie, taking the bag, "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights-"

"No, no," said Lonnie, "I want it cool. Like Mal's."

"Really? The split ends, too?" asked Evie.

Mal could only glare at her for insulting her about her hair. All Evie did in return was smirk and shake Lonnie's bag at her, telling her to do it. It took a few seconds before Mal growled and got off the bed to get her spell book. I was actually curious about how she did it, so I just sat in my seat and enjoyed the show.

 _"Beware, Forswear, Replace the old with cool hair."_

After saying that mumbo jumbo, she moved her finger left, right, up, and down, Lonnie's head moving with it along the way. As her head slowly moved back up, her hair changed from a short, black bob cut with bangs to long, curly, caramel brown hair. Now _that's_ how you avoid a bad hair day. To see what Mal did to her hair, Lonnie walked over to the full-length mirror and saw how different her hair was. She was actually speechless.

"I know, I know," said Evie walking over to Lonnie, "It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lonnie cut her off, "I love it!"

"You do?" Evie asked displeased.

"It's just..." she trailed off her words. Before we knew it, she took the bottom hem of her skirt and ripped it, surprising us, "Now I'm cool."

"Like ice," said Mal.

"Hey, watch it, Mal," I playfully glared at her, "As the Snow Princess, I do ice puns around here. I didn't give permission for you to use them."

She just chuckled at my joke. We then saw Jane walk next to Lonnie in front of the mirror. Then she copied Lonnie and ripped the bottom of her dress. It shocked me enough for me to have both of my hands cover my mouth in surprise. What can I say? Jane's never even had a backbone. This was too bold for a girl like her. In fact, it took her a minute to realize what she did before gasping.

"What did I just do?" she asked frantically, "Mom's gonna kill me!"

Lonnie and I were both laughing at her for that.

* * *

After what happened in Mal and Evie's dorm, I decided to go to my room and do my homework. I'm falling behind in my Dragon Anatomy enough as it is. In my defense of that, remember that I also work part-time as Ben's royal advisor, so I can't have all the free time in the world. Speak of the devil, he's right there at the door. Curse me for not closing it.

"Hey, Benji," I greeted.

"Hi, Ellie," he greeted back. Quick note here; Ben's the only one who calls me Ellie, and I call him Benji. Now back off. Crushing has nothing to do with it. Ben is like my brother, so this is just our way of showing our sibling affection, "So how did the new students make it out today?"

"Well, no fire alarms were set off today, so today went well so far," I teased, making us both laugh, "Jay wasn't exactly the brightest in math, but I'm gonna help him with that before the test next week. And Doug's taking a good liking to Evie, so she's getting popular already. So far, I think everythings going fine."

I decided not to tell him about Chad. Evie's my new friend, so that battle is mine. Besides, he and Ben have been friends for a long time. I don't want to ruin that for Ben. See? I can act like a princess; I don't want to hurt people's feelings. He seemed to have bought it.

"That's good," he said with a smile, "Well, I was actually about to check up on them, and I was wondering if you were interested in going with me."

"Normally, I would say no because A. I don't want to, B. I was originally there, or C. I'm busy," I pointed out, "But seeing as I'm doing science homework, I will be obliged enough to go just to get out of it, so okay."

He laughed as I got up to follow him to, apparently, Mal and Evie's first.

"Thanks for joining me, Ellie," he said gratefully as we walked, "Honestly, I was hoping we could talk about something on the way."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Your cousin," he said, putting it simply, "He was rambling to me earlier about how you were out of your mind for sitting next to the son of Jafar in Algebra class this afternoon after Tourney practice. He wanted me to talk you into switching classes far away from Jay."

I groaned at my cousin's dramatics. Unlike Aunt Anna, he never knew when to lighten up at times like these. I'm sorry about Hans and all that, but I know better. I'm known for being a great judge of character.

"Perfect," I said with my greatest sarcasm, "You get to drool over Maleficent's daughter, and when I'm with Jay, it's the end of the world."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" he exclaimed while stopping me by taking me by the arm, which I really don't like, "I don't drool over Mal. Besides, I'm dating Audrey."

"I still ask how," I said blankly. I really will never know he ended up dating a girl like Audrey. Grumpy and his kid are nicer than her.

"She's not that bad," he tries to persuade calmly.

"She called me Ellen yesterday, and she poses in front of our full-length mirror to see how great she looks in her clothes first thing in the morning," I told him. Seriously, you have no idea how annoying it is to wake up and see Audrey do her own fashion show every morning.

"Names can be hard to remember," he tried to counter.

"We've been roommates since the first day of school!" I exclaimed in frustration, "Last year!"

"Okay, okay," he said, putting his hands up in surrender, "I'll talk to her about these things."

"Good, now come on," I said, before walking again.

Thankfully, we got there before we could talk about anything else that might tick me off, but we talked about Audrey, so I doubt anything could be worse than that. Ben knocked on the door and to his pleasure, Mal opened the door.

"Hey, Mal," he greeted, sounding lightly nervous. I rolled my eyes and looked inside to see her frineds. And something different about one of the boys.

"Hello," I said, "I spy with my little eye something blue with a yellow number 8 on a certain tanned boy."

"You see right," said Jay with a smirk, showing off the jersey, "You're looking at a new player for the Tourney team!"

"Suh-weet!" I yelled out, before walking in and high-fiving him, and laughing out in excitement, "If that's the case, my cousin Andrew's on the team with you. Can you, by any chance, get him in the head hard enough for it to start functioning? I'd do it, but my kingdom has a thing about families, so I can't-"

"Elena!" Ben scolded, dragging me outside to be next to him. I glared him before he continued talking to Mal, "I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything that you needed."

Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Ben sounded pretty hopeful.

"Not that I know of," said Mal, looking to her friends to confirm it. They all shook their heads.

"Okay. All right. Well, if you need anything, just, uh..." said Ben, as we started to walk back down the hall.

"Oh, wait!" she yelled, making us come back, "Is it true that we all get to go to the coronation?"

"Yeah, everyone in Auradon Prep is going, including you guys if you want," I answered.

"Wow," said Mal, starting to have a smile on her face, "That is beyond exciting. Do you think it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at the girl. That has to be the weirdest excuse I've ever heard from anybody in my life, and I've heard Chad try to weasel out of Tourney practice by saying he had a saliva infection when all he did was stuff his mouth with powdered sugar. Hey, people nowadays will do anything to get out of something.

"I wish you could," Ben answered, "Up front, it's just me, my folks, my girlfriend, Elena, and her boyfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal questioned Ben.

"Yeah," Ben answered her, "I'm sorry."

"Your boyfriend?" Jay questioned me, almost sounding peeved.

"I'm single," I answered, much to his relief, "After Merida's son, I swore off dating princes."

He nodded in understanding before staring at me a bit more. As for me, I can't lie. I was watching him too. He's just really cute and fun. He's just... something else. Mal must've seen that, since she's looking back and forth between us.

"Okay. Thanks, bye!" She said rather quickly.

"Oh, but, no, there's plenty of-" Ben didn't even finish his sentence since Mal closed the door on him. I smiled and slowly clapped at him.

"Bravo, Benji. Smooth," I complimented sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet," he backtalked, "You're not one to talk anyway. You just threw out to Jay that you were single like you wanted to let him know."

I blushed before defending myself, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just... correcting him that I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Before staring at him like you longed for him," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just like you were longing to run your fingers through Mal's soft, violet locks," I teased back. He attempted to grabbed me, but I ducked and ran down the hall, Ben hot on my trail.

* * *

 **Elena - Outfit 3: Descendants**


	4. Midnight Snack

No one's P.O.V.

Later that night, Mal and her friends were in the kitchen, making cookies with walnuts, sugar, and... a love potion from her mother's spellbook. After the visit they got from Ben and Elena about the coronation, they decided that the best thing they can do is get themselves to be their dates. Using the Love Potion, Ben will fall in love with Mal and Elena will be head over heels for Jay. Like she obviously isn't already.

"All right," said Mal, stirring a bowl, "It say that we still need one tear, and I never cry."

Carlos took out an onion and said, "Let's just chop us some onions."

"No," Mal whined, "It says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear," said Jay.

"That's not true, Jay," Evie intervened, "They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

Everyone was rather caught off-guard from Evie's knowledge. They did not expect her to say that at all.

"Listen to you," Mal said to Evie, impressed.

Evie beamed at the praise. Who would have that that doing all of Chad's homework would pay off at this moment?

"Yeah, I knew that," Jay said.

"Did not," Carlos countered, teasingly.

"Yeah, I did," Jay defended.

Out of the blue, the kitchen door opened to reveal Elena in white baggy pants and an oversized baby blue shirt, "Hey, Mal."

Startled, Mal hurried and put a towel over the spellbook as she talked, "Listen, I just ran into Lonnie on my way here. She told me that just about every other girl besides me and Audrey want you to do their hair."

To try and stay on the subject, Mal tried to be inconspicuous and asked her, "You don't want yours done?"

"Nah," the blonde girl shrugged, "I'm fine with mine."

"I'm not," came in Evie, catching everyone off-guard. Elena the most, "I'm sorry, but you need serious styling help. Ever since I saw your long hair, I've been wanting to style it here and there. So maybe we can get up early tomorrow, I can layer it, give it some curls-"

"Yeah, I'm not getting up early for us to play Spa Day," Elena cut off, making everyone, but Evie, snicker, "Besides, last I checked, I made my hair wavy when I met you guys."

"Inaccurately enough to be a doll, which is why you need serious styling help," she countered, making Elena look at her braid in question, "So how about we layer and style your hair tomorrow morning and see where it goes from there?"

Elena still didn't like the sound of that. She was never the girliest kind of princess: not one for makeovers, dress up, and no talk about boys. If anything, she was more of a 'Let loose' kind of princess. However, Evie has been a very cool girl to her, and at least she's not nagging on her about it enough to for her to say no.

Besides, she's already been getting enough crud from Audrey and Chad, so in a way, it was the least she could do.

"Okay, fine," Elena answered, making Evie clap her hand in excitement. She smiled slightly before looking into Mal's bowl, "Midnight snack? Same here. What are you guys making anyway?"

"Nothing special," Mal answered, "Just cookies."

Elena actually liked the sound of that, and she was hungry. And she likes cookie dough. In fact, she dipped her finger into the mix and tasted it.

"No, wait!"

She was startled with all of them shouting like that. They were all just stunned in the same position, like it was the end of the world or something.

"I washed my hands, I promise," Elena said with her hands up.

"Feel anything?" asked Evie.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" asked Mal.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows at the two. They almost looked anxious about something with her. In fact, they've been acting a little weird since they even came to the school. She was so engrossed in their behavior, that she didn't even notice Jay go to her and pull off his million dollar smile.

"Hey, there," he said flirtatiously.

She turned her head over to Jay to see his smile. Honestly, she was liking him doing that pose. It was actually kind of hot.

Shaking her head at the thought, she looked back at Mal, "Try putting in some chips."

As she walked over to the fridge, she heard them all sigh in relief.

"And those are?" Mal asked.

"Uh, chocolate chips," Elena told her in a 'Duh' sort of tone, "Coming from a choco-holic , it's one of the best things you can put in a cookie," she put a bowl of chocolate chips on the table, "So what, your moms never made you guys chocolate chip cookies?" Mal and Evie looked to her in confusion, "You know, when you feel sad. They're just fresh out of the oven, all soft and warm with a cold glass of milk and has that big smile on her face that just cheers you right up?"

Elena started to have a smile on her face from that very memory. Queen Elsa would always excuse the royal chefs so she could make the cookies on her own to give her daughter a real touch of her mothers love. It always made Elena feel like her mom really loved her if she wanted to do things on her own for her own child. She looked to her friends to see that none of them were replying. They all just looked at her like she was from another planet. If that was the case, she figured out what that meant.

"They never did that?" she asked.

"It's just different where we're from,"

"Well, yeah," said Elena, "But, I mean... hey, even villains can love their kids, right?"

Mal did not stop stirring the bowl, but was stirring a little more slowly. Evie just stared into space. Elena looked over to the boys to see Jay looking rather uncomfortable and Carlos looking at the floor, almost in doubt. Elena was upset to know exactly what that meant; they weren't so sure themselves. They weren't sure what love from a parent felt like. Just the thought of that nearly broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, a tear rolling down her face. She took Mal's hand in comfort about it. Mal looked at her and noticed the tear. Before it could run off Elena's face, she wiped it off her face and flung it into the bowl.

Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night," said Mal, trying to push Elena out the door.

"Now wait a minute," said Elena, ducking out of Mals arm, "Can I at least get my snack? Jay, pass me an apple?" he tossed her a Gala apple, and caught it with one hand, "Thanks. Night, guys."

"See you tomorrow," said Mal before turning back, "Okay. Boyys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven."

As they were attending to that, Jay was actually thinking about Elena. In all honesty, he was always feeling different around Elena. She was different from all the other princesses; she's funny, she's witty, she's creative, she's more like an Isle of the Lost girl than an Auradon princess. She was a total package. Because of all that, he was thinking if he can really do this to her.


	5. Love Spells and Tourney

It's now Friday and the day of the big tourney game. And it was also the day that Mal and Jay were going to give the love potion cookies. With all due respect, Jay was not entirely sure if he could do this. He was leaning against a locker next to Mal in thought about the plan.

"Are you feeling kind of weird about this?" he asked the said girl, "I mean, It's not so bad here, you know."

"Are you insane?" she hissed, "Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" she snapped in his face.

Hearing that actually knocked a little sense into Jay. Awful, evil, bad news. It's everything he is. Everything that Elena doesn't deserve.

"Thanks, Mal. I needed that," he said.

"Jay, Mal!" they heard Evie calling out to the as she ran over, "You are not gonna believe what I did to Elena," she yelled into the hallway, "It's time! Come on out!"

"I'm fine in the hall!" Elena yelled back.

Evie sighed before going in, Carlos following her, knowing exactly what to do. Suddenly, there was some noise of struggle. Evie first came out pulling on something, first thing they saw was arms, then came the legs that are trying to back away, then finally, the whole body that Carlos was pushing outside. Mal and Jay were stunned at what it was. It was a beautiful blonde girl in a blue dress with white floral designs, high-heel sandals and her hair was done. It wasn't the clothes they were stunned about. They were stunned about the girl wearing them; Elena.

She didn't seem too happy about her new look though. If anything, she almost looked embarassed. Why wouldn't she? She was wearing something she hated. And in front of Mal and Jay of all people. Might as well be in front of Chad.

"Well, well," said Mal, nearly giggling, "So even the Snow Princess wears dresses."

"Clam up, Mal," Elena nearly growled, "I was held against my will."

"Does she look good or what?" Evie asked with a smile on her face."

"Or what," said Elena with a blank look at Evie, "I look like Audrey."

"No, you look better," Evie retorted with a smile, catching Elena off-guard, "Tell her, Jay."

The girls looked to the silent boy. He's been quiet the whole time since Elena emerged from the hall. He didn't know what to say. A girl has never stunned him to silence before. By the time they told him to talk, it was just stutters. Elena didn't seem to mind it. If he was speechless, then it must mean he thought she looked good.

"Oh, wow. That's flattering, stud," she teased, making him chuckle in slight embarassment.

"I couldn't get her to take off her snowflake necklace though," said Evie.

"My mother gave it to me when I started school here," said Elena, putting a hand over the necklace, "It's very important to me."

"Hello, hottie," came a voice. Elena turned around to see her cousin putting his arm around her with a smile, "You free tomorrow night?"

Mal almost wanted to hurl, Evie looked away feeling disgusted, and Jay was weirded out about it. Elena was the most nauseated like the situation. Evie gives her a makeover and the first guy she gets hit on is by her own cousin.

"Yucksville U.S.A," said Elena, shoving his arm off, "Open your blind eyes, cous. It's me."

Andrew did a double take. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Wait, what! Elena?" she gave him a look that told him 'Who else?,' "You look... like a girl."

Bad thing to say. And it was bad for him to circle Elena and stop right behind her. Because that was when Elena shoved her elbow right in his gut, making everyone else flinch and Andrew groan in pain.

"And I can hit as hard as one," she retorted, "Now walk away, will you?"

Andrew was more than happy to oblige. He walked away still groaning from the hit.

"Wow," Jay said, impressed, "When you told me you can handle your own fights, you were not kidding."

"And don't you forget it," she said smugly.

There was no way Jay was ever gonna forget it. There was too many great things about her that was hard for him to forget. He finally noticed Evie waving her hand behind Elena. She motioned to the girl to remind him what he was supposed to do. Like he could ever forget that. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to do it, but he still needs to get that wand.

"By the way," he said, opening his backpack to get the cookies, "we saved you a couple of cookies from the other night. Want them?"

"Hand them over, man," she said reaching out to them, "I'm starving," she was about to open the bag when she saw Ben and Audrey in front of them. Audrey looked like she was complaining about something. When it comes to seeing Audrey in distress, Elena gets the front row seat, "Before I eat one, I gotta see this."

She walked over to hear what the complaining's about. From the sound of the first part, it has to be about Mal giving all those girls a new look.

"She did it to Jane's hair too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it," said Audrey.

"What's the harm?" asked Ben.

"It's gateway magic!" she exclaimed, "Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know, it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?"

"Aww," said Elena, cutting in with a pouty look at Audrey, "Maybe you can be in the bathroom wiping your melodramatic tears," Her face turned serious. "It's just hair. Get over it."

Audrey didn't respond to her. She and Ben were just looking at her like she was an alien. Ben moved his hand up and down, the moved one finger side to side, Elena following them in bewilderment. When he snapped his fingers a couple of times in her face, she snapped and slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" she angrily asked the future king.

"Figuring out who you are," he said, still inspecting her, "You look like my advisor and friend, Elena. You sound like her too, but the Elena I know doesn't wear dresses. Are you really Elena?"

"Are you really as slow as my cousin?" the said girl mocked, "Olaf could catch on better than you two, and his brain is a snowball."

"There it is," said Ben, with a smile coming on his face, "That's the Elena I know. What's with the outfit? I thought you didn't like dresses."

"I don't," she responded, "Evie wouldn't let me leave my dorm unless I wear it."

"So you'll listen to the Evil Queen's daughter about fixing yourself, but not me?" said Audrey, in slight anger.

"Pretty much," she answered without holding back, "Because everytime you talk about it, you try to make me more like you."

Audrey wanted nothing more than to punch her for that. And Elena was not going to hesitate. She's been wanting to use her powers on the school's Miss Priss for a long time.

"Girls, girls. Let's take it down," said Ben, getting in between them, before turning to his girlfriend, "Listen, Audrey-"

She composed herself and cut him off, "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?"

She airkissed him and strutted away. Elena was glaring daggers the whole time she walked.

"Seriously, how did you guys end up together?" she asked Ben in slight annoyance.

He could only just give her a look to tell her to drop it. Knowing Elena, she was never gonna drop it. She desperately wanted to know how a nice guy like him would have Audrey for a girlfriend. Mal wasn't gonna care about it though. She took out the cookies and closed her locker.

"Hey, Bennyboo!"

Ben and Elena turned around and Ben smiled, "Hey."

Elena smirked at the two and waved, "Have fun, Bennyboo."

"Oh, get out of here!" he said, swinging arm and Elena ducking.

Elena obeyed and walked away laughing. She walked back over to Jay and saw him reading something. It looked like a blue book. With a purple crocus flower sticker on the cover. Elena knew exactly what he was looking at; her journal.

"Jay, how did you get that? Give it back," she demanded, walking up to him.

"Why?" he asked, "It's really interesting. If anything I want to know what happens next." He made it to the current page, before closing it and giving it back to Elena, "Did you write it?"

"Yeah," she said, taking it "It's just something I like to do in my spare time."

"I'd like to see what happens next," he said, grinning back, "You're a pretty good writer."

Elena was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Um... thanks."

Elena wasn't really sure what to say about it. She doesn't normally show her work to anyone. She's suppose to be mad about it. Yelling about him taking it out of her backpack even, but she couldn't do it. Once again, he's doing something that's making her feel good. The moment was slightly taken off course when Jay saw Ben eating a cookie.

"Be right back. Try a cookie," he said, before walking behind Ben as he continued eating the cookie, "How are you feeling, bro?"

"I feel... I feel like... like singing your name!" he said with a bright smile, "Mal!"

Mal quickly covered Ben's mouth when he actually started to sing her name. Jay was quick to take the cookie out of Ben's hand, whistling at how strong it was. Then he looked up and saw Elena chewing on the cookie. Quickly, he put Mal's cookie in his bag and sauntered over to her. He leaned on the locker with the same smile he had last night.

"So, how are they?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Not bad," she answered, "Really good, actually. It really... melts in your mouth. It's... it's really..." she started to trail her words off. She looked Jay right in the eye and slowly smiled, "Jay, did you know you have dimples when you smile?"

He chuckled slightly at her words.

"How are you feeling, Elena?" asked Evie.

"I feel... good," she answered, "Great, actually." She grinned, tossed the cookie behind her and Evie caught it, before she sauntered closer to Jay, "Even better now that I'm dating this hot guy here."

Jay's smile did not stop, but his eyebrows did rise at her bluntness. If that was the case, the spell is working perfectly as planned.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the big game. Both teams were tied with less than a minute on the clock. Elena was on the bleachers with Mal and Evie, cheering them on; her cousin and her new boyfriend. That word was going to take some getting used to.

 _"This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals. The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. The Dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire. And now a substitution."_

There was a small delay and Elena could see Jay and Carlos talking to the coach about something before they ran out.

 _"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield. When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes it off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone. Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip, The Falcons' goalkeeper!"_

Elena had half a mind to just use her powers, but unfortunately, she knew better.

 _"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block by Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos, with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay. He passes to Prince Ben. He scores!"_

Elena was cheering with Evie and Lonnie. Mal was covering her ears at the intense screaming.

 _"Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first Tourn-"_ He stopped talking when Ben took the mic.

"Excuse me, excuse me," He said, before going on the cannon, "Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an 'M!'"

"M!" the crowd responded.

"Give me an 'A!'"

"A!"

"Give me an 'L!'"

"L!"

"What does that spell?"

"Mal!"

Mal was rather flabberghasted to see what just happened. Ben just declared his love for her via microphone in the middle of the Tourney field.

"I love you, Mal!" Ben said to her, "Did I mention that?"

He mentioned it alright. Audrey ran off the field, upset at what Ben just pulled to Mal of all people. Seeing her run was actually making Elena cheer on the inside. It means they broke up and Ben was finally free to date someone else.

"Give me a beat!" said Ben.

DOUG  
 _Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro!_

BEN  
 _Did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do?  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
Well let me_

BEN & GIRLS  
 _Shout it out loud!_

BEN  
 _If that's ok  
Hey hey_

BOYS  
 _Hey_

BEN  
 _If that's ok_

EVERYONE  
 _Hey_

BEN  
 _I met this girl that rocked my world  
Like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it could happen  
To a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done  
You got me down on my knees  
Because my love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
I never knew_

JAY & CARLOS  
 _Who knew?_

BEN  
 _That it could be like this  
My love for you is_

BEN & EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous!_

BEN  
 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

EVERYONE  
 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

BEN  
 _It's_

EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous_

BEN  
 _Just_

EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous_

BEN  
 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do?  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
Well lemme_

BEN & GIRLS  
 _Shout it out loud!_

BEN  
 _If that's ok  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
If that's ok_

BOYS  
 _Hey_

BEN  
 _I gotta know which way to go  
Come on now give me a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only  
Ever gonna be mine  
Don't wanna go another minute  
Livin without you  
Cuz if your heart just isn't it  
I don't know what I'll do  
Because my love for you is_

BEN & BOYS  
 _Ridiculous!_

BEN  
 _I never knew_

BOYS  
 _Who knew?_

BEN  
 _That it could be like this  
My love for you is_

BEN & EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous!_

BEN  
 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

EVERYONE  
 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

BEN  
 _It's_

EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous_

BEN  
 _Just_

EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous_

BEN  
 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now_

 _Uh  
Oh yeah  
Yeow  
Alright  
Alright_

BEN  
 _Because my love for you is_

BEN & EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous!_

BEN  
 _I never knew_

BOYS  
 _Who knew?_

BEN  
 _That it could be like this  
My love for you is_

BEN & EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous!_

BEN  
 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

EVERYONE  
 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

BEN  
 _It's_

EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous_

BEN  
 _Just_

EVERYONE  
 _Ridiculous_

BEN  
 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now_

The song ended with Ben on the bleachers right next to Mal. He tried to lean in for a kiss, but Mal blocked it with his jersey that he tossed her during the song.

"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" he said, once again, before Audrey snatched the mic out of his hand.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" she said, wrapping her arm around the said boys shoulders, "And I'm going to the Coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date."

And then just like that, she planted a kiss straight on Charming's lips. Evie, who was watching the whole thing, found it unbearable to see them kiss. Once again, those two were doing something that made Elena want to make a heavy snowstorm at Auradon Prep. But Ben didn't really care. He just took the mic back from Audrey and turned back to Mal.

"Mal, will you go to the Coronation with me?" he asked her.

Mal grabbed hold of the mic and shouted, "Yes!"

"She said yes!" he announced gleefully to the crowed, making them cheer louder.

Audrey just scoffed and walked away, Chad trailing right behind. Watching them walk away was a big weight off of Elena's shoulder's. Audrey was finally out of the picture and Ben can date someone... well, not her.

"Let's go, Ben, said Jay, "The whole team's waiting for you."

Ben complied and went back down the bleachers. Jay was about to follow, but instead, he turned to Elena.

"Elena, it may be technically your job to ask since your Ben's advisor, but will you go to the coronation with me?" he asked with a slight look of hope on his face.

"I'd love to," she answered with a smile.

He smiled hard and cheered before going back down to the team, making Elena laugh at the antic. It was a little crazy, but she thought it was just adorable. Besides, she can't say she didn't think about going with him anyway. Her thoughts were sooner than later interrupted when Lonnie started screaming in her ear and shaking her like a fangirl.

"I knew you guys were gonna get together," she squealed, "What do you think of 'Jalena' as your shipping name?"

Elena just rolled her eyes before responding, "I think you read too many fandoms to come up with one."

Even though it was a sarcastic comment, they both laughed at what she said. Then they turned to the field seeing the Tourney team lift up Jay on their shoulders. Everyone was cheering him on loudly, since it was the VK of Jafar who got them their victory. Elena was yelling just as loudly, to the boy who she is happy to call her official boyfriend.

* * *

 **Elena - Outfit 3: Descendants**

* * *

 **I want to thank you guys for making my feel better. I've been going through some insecurity issues and dwelling in the past a lot, but I'm doing a little better now. Thanks for the comfort. :)**

 **In the meantime, I hope some of you have a Quotev account, because I offered a little deal like the favorite OUAT Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. If I can get at least 300 hearts before Valentines, I will put Wicked World into consideration when this is over.**

 **I wasn't really up for doing a dance description of the song. I'm not really big on 'Did I Mention?' anyway.**


	6. Trust and Betrayel

Elena's POV

It's been about a week since a number of events. I got a boyfriend, Ben's got a new girlfriend, about time, we're all going to the coronation together, and best of all, I'm not in anymore dresses unless it's necessary. Evie and I decided to negotiate my choice in clothing, and we decided that I will dress up in style a little more, but so long as I keep my way of dressing up; still pants or shorts and dresses will be worn on certain occasions, like dates, parties, and the coronation. Like what I'm wearing now for example. Skirts and heels are going to be here and there.

Speaking of the coronation, I just finished up my half of the guest list and I need to go to Algebra. I've got a midterm and I want to see my boyfriend today.

"Thanks for helping me organize the guest list, Elena. I needed an extra hand," Ben said gratefully.

"It's fine," I answered, picking up my bag, "Just remember the note for my Algebra teacher. I have a test today."

"Already done," he said, holding up the note without looking up from the papers.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the note as I passed my princely friend, "Later, Benji."

"Wait, Elena," he said, getting up from his chair and coming over to me, "I gotta ask you something."

"Shoot," I said.

He seemed like he was nervous about something. If that's the case, it must be something serious.

"I'm thinking of asking Mal out on a date after school," he started off, making me squeal on the inside. "And I'm not sure what I should do. What do you think?" And there's the dilemma.

"I see your point," I said. What else can I say? Mal's a tough girl, and neither of us know much about her. What could there be that could impress Mal? And then it hit me, "Okay, I have an idea. You always go to the woods when you need your space. Try taking her out there, but try to throw in something romantic. Maybe something at the Enchanted Lake."

Ben always goes to the Enchanted Lake in the forest when he wants to be alone and away from his royal job. Can't say I blame him. Turning into a king at 16, it's a lot of pressure. In Arendelle, we're not crowned king or queen until we turn 21. But that's another story. I'm off the main subject here.

Anyway, probably not many people know about the lake. That's why it's Ben's best place to go when he wants to be alone. I know about it because Ben and I are like siblings, and as his friend and advisor, I was only there when he needed someone to talk to.

"You know what? That gives me an idea," he said, before planting a kiss on my forehead in glee, "Thanks, Ellie. You're the best."

"Sure," I said while wiping my forehead in disgust, "You can repay me by never kissing me again."

* * *

Thank god I'm a fast runner, and I'm not wearing heels, because I am making it there in only 10 minutes after the test started. No big deal, because like I said before; I'm a math wiz. I can probably get it done in less time. Speaking of math, I just got to my class in the nick of time.

"Hi, Mrs. Brasso. Sorry I'm late. I had to do something with Ben for the coronation," I explained as I gave her the note.

"It's alright, but let's try and make sure it's not on a test day," she told me firmly while giving me a test booklet.

I just grinned and walked over to my seat. Quick note about this women; she's not mean. She's can be strict when need be, but she never scared me. She just doesn't think that I should be late a lot just because I'm Ben's advisor or first in line for Arendelle's throne. Anywho, as I walked to my seat, I saw my handsome, athletic boyfriend getting through his test. Looks like that whole week of studying with him paid off.

"Hey, stud," I greeted, making him look up at me. That word is becoming his nickname now.

"Hey, babe," he smiled, before checking me out with an impressed look, "You look nice."

"Thanks. Because of the dress thing, Evie and I came to a compromise," I explained. I finally sat down, put my booklet on the table, and reached into my bag to get what I evidently don't have, "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" asked Jay.

"I left my pencil case in my locker," I answered. I was in such a hurry to make it to class, I forgot to stop by my locker, "Do you have an extra pencil on you?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. He reached into his backpack to grab one.

"Are you looking for this?" came the teacher's voice.

We both looked up to see her looking at Jay with a manila envelope in her hand. I looked over to him in confusion, and he just answered with a shrug. He was as confused as I was.

"What is that?" I asked the teacher.

"It seems to be the answers to the test, which I found in Jay's backpack," she answered, much to my shock.

"What?" Jay asked, just as shocked, and I can tell that he really was, "That's crazy. I never even touched that."

"Then why was it in your backpack?" she questioned.

"I-I don't know, but..." he stuttered.

I think he's telling the truth. I've been studying with him all week, and he's already almost through the test, so he wouldn't need the answers anyway. This sounds more like a set-up. Problem is; name one person who probably wouldn't want to do that other than me or Ben.

"I will be notifying the headmistress for you to be expelled," she said nonchalantly, almost like she expected this to happen.

"But that's not fair!" Jay exclaimed, standing up, "I never took it, I swear it!"

"Mrs. Brasso," I said standing up. I have to do this. I'm not letting Jay get in trouble for something he didn't commit, "I can promise you he's telling the truth. He was just getting me a pencil. And to help prove it, he'll pass this test without the answer sheet. I've been studying with him all week, and he's been progressing really greatly. So..."

I motioned to Jay to signify giving him another chance. Jay even had a pleading look on him to believe it. The teacher just looked at us before sighing.

"Well, only if you do as well as Elena promises, then I guess we can drop the matter," she told us.

Praise hallelujah. Jay and I sat back down with smiles at what she said. Of course, it didn't sound like she believed him and most likely found it as an opportunity to send him back to the Isle, but I wasn't going to stand for it. Besides, I'd be sad if Jay was taken away from me like that.

I left the class as soon as I got my test back. A perfect score for me, as usual. And seeing as I have Chemistry with Doug and Evie next, I'm heading to my locker to get my pencil case. What was unexpected was that I opened my locker, grabbed my pencil case and when I closed it, I suddenly sees Jay's smiling face, startling me.

"Check it," he said, showing me his test, "A-. Passed with flying colors."

"Jay, that's great," I said, giving him a hug. And a warm, comfortable one at that, "I knew you could do it."

"Not without you," he said, pulling away with a genuine smile, "If it wasn't for you, a lot would have happened."

"It's okay," I said, closing my locker and going to my next class.

"I'm serious," he said, gently grabbing my hand, so I can turn around. Glad someone won't yank me by the arm, "You're the one who tutored me to pass this test, and you stood up for me when the teacher thought I was cheating. I could've been so much as sent back to the Isle of the Lost if it hadn't been for you."

I'm not really used to being praised like this. I've been thanked before by a lot of other students and teachers at the school for small stuff, but I don't think I've ever met anyone who was so grateful to me like this. Jay really is someone I need. Because ever since he came here, I feel like he's changed me for the better. He doesn't treat me like an outsider, or a princess who needs to be one. He actually talks to me and hangs around with me by letting me be myself. He's someone who's not Ben who will listen to me. I'm just Elena. Coming out of my daydream, I told him something else.

"Well, how would you feel if I told you that I asked the teacher why she went into your backpack?" I asked

Oh, yeah. I did that. Think about it; why would the teacher go snooping around a students backpack out of the blue? Son of Jafar or not, as a teacher, she still knew better. So unless she lost her mind since the game, something had to be up. He seemed pretty interested in the story.

"I never thought about that," he said, "Why did she?"

"She said she got an anonymous source that you stole it," I answered.

"But that's impossible, since I never even touched it. Let alone, stole it," he said.

"I know," I nodded with a smile, "It only meant that someone was involved, or it was a frame job. And from the reactions in the classroom, it was a clear cut frame job."

I'm not stupid. Based off eveything she told me and what happened in class, even one of Tarzan's gorilla relatives could figure it out. It was a frame job, all the way. A clever one at that. The source came from a note that Mrs. Brasso already threw away.

"Any idea who did it so I can rip out their insides?" he said through a smile, but his eyes say he's serious.

"Down, boy. Let's not make it worse," I told him, rubbing his arm in comfort, "It was a written source, but she already threw away the note before she got the answers from your bag. Not that it would help. There wasn't a name anyway."

He groaned in frustration. Did he really want to hurt the person who did it that badly? Oh, who am I kidding? I'd freeze them and leave them there for a month if they did the same to me. He finally took a breath and relaxed.

"Okay," he said to himself, before turning to me, "Since that parts out of the way, I think it's pretty cool you went in deeper to help me."

"Well," I said, "it's the least I can do for my boyfriend."

When I said that, Jay kept his smile up, but he seemed unsure about something, but shook his head at the thought.

"Well," he said, "How about I thank you by taking you out next Saturday?"

That was unexpected, "Really?"

"Well, if we are dating, then it would make sense to go on a date first, wouldn't it?" he explained with an eager grin, making me laugh.

"That's true," I answered before I answered something else, "Alright then. Next Saturday, it's a date."

"Perfect," he said with a smile before letting go of my hand and heading to his next class, "Pick you up at 3."

"Okay," I yelled back. Of course I also had a big smile. What can I say? I'm just really excited.

* * *

Chemistry; the class I was not looking forward to. Luckily, the test was all multiple choice, but that doesn't mean I'm going to know what to answer. I'm just hoping I do well enough to pass. As I was... a quarter way through the test, I heard ramaging and looked up from my test to see Evie looking through her purse.

"Eve, what are you doing?" I asked her, making her close her box. She was about to answer when someone asked the same thing.

"Looking for something?" asked the teacher.

We looked at him to see him holding a mirror. Haven't I been seeing Evie with that? Holy cow. It must be her mom's magic mirror! Well, what's left of it anyway.

"Thank you, Chad," he continued, praising the said boy, "It's gratifying to see that someone respects the honor code."

Honor, my foot. He charmed her to do his homework and completely backstabs her. If he wants real honor, he better go to China and see Lonnie's parents, because Chad Not-So-Charming is far from whatever honor is in that code.

"It will be my recommendation that you are expelled," he told Evie.

Expelled? Isn't this a little coincidental for it to happen twice today? Either way, Jay may be my boyfriend, but even my friends need help.

"Sir, I think we're jumping to conclusions too quick," I said

"Yeah, that isn't fair," said Doug, standing up, "Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... whatever it is."

"It's called a Magic Mirr-" she started off.

"We're trying to help you here," I told Evie, before she could finish that sentence.

"Maybe she needed another pencil," said Doug.

"Actually, I was-" she tried to correct. You gotta love her honesty, but it's like she wants to get expelled.

"Really, don't help," he said to her, before we turned to Mr. Delay with a pleading look for another chance.

"Well, if you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop," he said to Evie.

We all smiled at that. And from the looks of the sheet, she's been working on the test pretty quick, so it doesn't even look like that should be a problem. As I sat back down, I noticed Chad grinning smugly at Evie. She glared back, but that was before Doug had her pay attention to her test instead of him. Meanwhile, since my seat is next to Charming, I'll give him a little payback on my own. I swiftly moved my leg to kick him, making him yelp in pain.

"Sorry, I was trying to cross my legs," I said innocently.

He's glaring at me pretty hard, but my mocking smile never dropped. I looked over to Evie to see her holding a giggle. I'm happy to say something cheered her up. Now as for the rest of the class time, I decided that Chad needs to be taught a lesson. Granted, I don't believe in revenge, but when you think about it, it's more like reaping what he sowed. Once my test was done, I walked to Mr. Delay's desk to turn it in, and I may have said a few words.

"Mr. Delay, I wouldn't exactly be talking about the honor code with Chad. If you check the last few weeks of his homework, you'll find his handwriting surprisingly similar to Evie's," I whispered before I sat back down with a smirk of my own. If Chad was going to take down Evie, he's going down with her.

Finally, class was over. I decided to walk with Evie for a bit before my next class, just to keep her company after what happened, and to compare grades. Gotta say I did better than I thought.

"Well, a C+," I showed her, "Not bad for someone who can't read 'cheminese,' I joked and she laughed, "What about you, Eve?"

"Thanks to you and Doug," she said with a smile, "a B+."

"Alright!" I exclaimed, giving her a high five, "See? We knew you could do it," Even though I said that, she seemed pretty deep in thought about her grade, "What is it?"

"It's just..." she started off, "this is the first time I've felt like more than a pretty face."

The first? She's always been more than that. Is beauty really all Grimhilde teaches her?

"Eve," I said, stopping us from walking, "you were always more than that. You've got so many great qualities about you. Believe it or not, qualities I wish I had."

I'm not kidding. I've honestly been jealous of Evie. She's pretty, she's smarter than she lets on, she makes amazing clothes; what doesn't she do?

"What do you mean?" she asked, "That's not much when it comes to being me."

"Well, when you're you, you're a natural genius with good fashion sense," I pointed out to her, "When as you're me, you're a princess who barely is one," I muttered about myself.

Okay, okay, fine. I admit it; As confident as I am around a lot of people, it hurts when people barely see me as a princess. Despite what Ben said about acting like one once in a while, I knew he was just playing around. My biggest goal is to do my best to make my mother proud, but it's like the more I try, the less of a princess I am and more of a rebel. Basically, rather than royalty in the making, I'm more of a diamond in the rough trying to be polished.

"Are you joking?" Evie asked, sounding surprised this time, "Elena, you're very honest about how you feel, a great judge of character, very creative, and you have a way of looking out for friends. If anything, I wish I was more like you."

Alright, now THAT'S new. Since when did people ever wish they were like the daughter of Queen Elsa?

"For real?" I let out in shock, "I wish I was more like you," She just smiled at the compliment, then we continued walking.

"So did you hear that Chad is getting detention?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"Oh, yeah," I answered with a devious smirk of my own, "I also heard he's suspended from the Tourney team till Coronation."

As in peace as I am with Chad being in trouble, I can't believe that's what punishment they're giving him. Evie gets caught cheating and she almost gets expelled, but when Chad cheats by having Evie do his homework the last few weeks, he gets the lesser stuff. Does everyone in this school have it in for them?

"Wonder why? After all, he's someone who 'respects the honor code,'" she said mockingly, making us both chuckle.

"Someone may have hinted to Mr. Delay about him charming you to do his homework," I told her sounding all innocent, but from the looks of her shocked face, she knows it's not.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, yes, I did," I told her with a smile. Dang skippy, I was going to tell her it was me. Chad tried to get her in trouble for something he was just as guilty for. He just threw her under the bus, and I was not going to stand for it.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"Two reasons," I started off, "One, this kind of thing he does is always similar to the Southern Isles prince that charmed my aunt just because he was after something. It's irritating enough he's a spoiled prince, but it ticks me off that he has to act like Hans over it, another one of the reasons I hate him. And two, you're my best friend."

Oh, you guys didn't know? One of the things I hate about his princely antics is that his selfishness gets to a point that it reminds me of the exact same prince who bamboozled my mom and aunt. Tricks girls to get what he wants, takes advantage of the situation, leads them on like he's innocent; how does that not sound familiar? I really do think of Evie as my best friend, and I'd rather she didn't suffer the same fate. But from the looks of her face, she never thought of it like that. She just looks modest and slightly hesitant about what I said. Why has that been happening to Evie and Jay lately?

"I think I should show my test to Doug," she said before walking away. Well, almost walked away.

"Evie, wait!" I exclaimed, making her turn around, "I actually need your help next weekend. Jay asked me out on a date, and I'm not as good at make-up as you are, so..."

I'm really not. And Evie's the best girl that I know who can help me. What, was I supposed to go to Audrey? Yeah, right. I don't trust her with anything in her hands that are going to my face. Besides, between the two, Evie's better at make-up than her anyday.

She put up a chesire cat grin when she put it together, "I think I have something in mind."

* * *

And now that I finished my Royal History Class and got a B on the test, I'm happy to say that it was my last class and I passed all my tests. Thank goodness, because I didn't want to go in on Friday for make-up tests.

Oh, you don't know about that either. Friday is a day off for students at Auradon Prep, but unless you failed even one midterm test, you've got to go in for make-ups. And I am so glad I don't have to be one of those students. Anyway, back to the current events. Once I got out of my classes, I decided to meet up with my cousin at the outdoor lunch tables and talk about the tests. So I was outside and there he is, waiting for me.

"Hey, 'Lena," he greeted once he saw me.

"Hey, Andy," I greeted back, sitting down, "What's up?"

"Not much," he sighed, before showing me his Bio test, which is low enough for me not to say what it is. It's not a zero, but it's pretty bad, "I'm gonna be stuck for make-up exams on Friday for my Biology midterm. You?"

"Got a C+ on my chemistry test, so I did better than I thought I would," I showed him, "Others I passed as well. No make-up tests for me."

He put down his test and pouted at me, "That is so not fair," I laughed at his response before he spoke up again, "Let me guess; an A in Algebra and a perfect score in English as always."

"Wrong," I corrected, his eyebrows went up in surprise, but I surprised him both with the tests, "I got a perfect score in both."

He groaned and nearly slammed his head on the table. Was he really that bummed? All he failed was Biology.

"How did Jafar's kid do?" he said, lifting up his head. I rolled my eyes at that. He knew Jay's name as well as the others.

"His name is Jay," I corrected, even though it wasn't necessary, "and he passed his test. In fact, believe it or not, someone planted the test answers so he'd get in trouble."

From the looks of it, it looks like Andy doesn't believe it, but there's also a hint of fear and suspiscion in his eyes too.

"How do you know he didn't take them himself?" he questioned, in a way to try and point out.

"Because I've been studying with him all week, so I knew I could trust him to pass," I answered.

I could tell he wasn't happy with what I said. Seriously, when did me hanging out with Jay become an atomic bomb?

"You did what?" he asked a little peeved.

"I was helping him study for his math test," I answered again, with the same answer. Hey, it happened. Why would I hide it? "And from the way he progressed and everything, I knew he was gonna pass."

Andy just sighed and looked my in the eye, "Elena, I really think you should stay away from that guy."

"Well, that's your own problem," I retorted. I really didn't know what was up his butt, but it's been going on since Jay came into the picture.

"Listen to me," he slightly demanded, which actually surprised me, "He's the son of Jafar. Who knows what he's gonna do to you?"

"Well, so far, JAY has done nothing to me that you should be worried about," I said, almost reassuringly, but it sounded more like I was getting rather annoyed.

"The guy's bad news," he tried to convince, "You can't be near someone like that."

"As I recall, it was someone like that who got the Tourney team our victory last week," I reminded him in even more annoyance, "If it hadn't been for him, you would've lost another game against the Sherwood Falcons."

"There's a difference," he said.

"How so?" I asked. Because I could not wait to hear this excuse. And from the sound of nothing from his mouth, there was no excuse to back him up.

"Look," he said calmly, "I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I know you are, but I can take care of myself," I told him, "Besides, he really isn't that bad of a guy people make him out to be. Compared to everyone else here, he's different. And I mean the best different we've ever had at this school."

And he's also the best difference that's ever happened to me. I never have to worry about expectations or anything around him. He's also the new star player for the Tourney Team. He's actually done so much for me than I ever would have thought anyone could, even though he may not know it. From the way Andrew is looking even less happy, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Wait a sec," he whispered, sounding nearly appalled, "Are you falling for him?"

"So what if I am?" I retorted. But I wasn't gonna tell him Jay and I were already dating. Obviously, he wasn't going to approve and I wasn't in the mood for a bigger argument over it.

"He is a villain in the making, Elena," he growled out, "Couldn't you have fallen for somebody else?"

"I hate to break it to you Andy, but my feelings are not yours to control," I growled back at him.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you make the same mistake my mom made," he said, pointing at me, "I didn't frame that guy for you to-"

Did you hear something shatter just now? If you did, that was probably my heart. Of all things I expected him to say, that wasn't one of them. From his stiffened position and how he stopped himself, he did expect himself to let it slip. I've been curious about how Jay got into trouble like that, how someone planted the answer sheet in his bag, and now... I'm looking at the culprit, and it was someone I'm ashamed to say I'm related to.

"It was you," I whispered still in shock, "You stole the test answers so Jay would get in trouble."

"Elena-" he tried to say.

"You tried to get him expelled," I said, starting to sound angry.

"Just let me explain-" he tried to say.

"There's nothing to say!" I blew up, standing quickly from the table. Well, can you blame me for being mad? The person who framed my boyfriend was my own cousin. Then I realized something else, "What about Chad? Evie almost got expelled for cheating too," He didn't say a word, but that fearful look in his eyes said it all, "You better tell me the truth right now, Andrew, or I'll make an eternal winter myself here at school."

I was so angry at this. I come over to see him, he gets on my case about Jay, he tried to lecture me about liking him, and now he tells me that he's the guy framed Jay. All that's running through my mind right now is whether or not he was involved in what happened with Evie's trouble. In fact, I was so mad, I already had snow falling around me and Andrew, and the table was freezing into ice as well. Nothing scared Andrew than when I used my powers when I'm angry.

"Okay, okay," he said, quickly standing up before explaining, "Chad told me about Evie's magic mirror, and I told him about how I wasn't comfortable with you going near Jay, so he and I talked and I thought we could work together to get them both out of the school. So he ratted out Evie about the mirror, and I planted the test answers in Jays backpack before I wrote a note to the teacher and told her he stole it to cheat."

Okay, NOW my heart broke. Like it wasn't bad enough he framed Jay, now I found out he was involved in Evie's expulsion as well. Or worse, he planned it all and worked with Chad to do it. Now. I'm. ANGRY!

"Are you kidding me!?" I shouted, moving my arms, which made all the ice and snow disappear, "This whole expulsion mess was your idea!? How could you do this!?"

"Elena, I had to," he told me, trying to explain it like he was doing the right thing, "They're villains."

"If they're the villains, what do all these cruel set-ups make you?" I demanded, "How can you and everyone else here label them as villains and yourselves as heroes when what you're doing to them contradicts everything?"

"I'm only trying to protect-"

"Well, don't!" I yelled, cutting him off, "I'm a grown girl, Andrew. I don't need you to watch me like a bodyguard. I'm not your mother, so stop living in the past and leave me out of it."

After that, I grabbed my bag and stormed away from my shocked cousin. Not like I care about it at all. Of all things, he did stuff that I never thought he would ever do. He framed someone out of spite, worked with someone to frame another, and completely destroyed my trust.

Chad may be a jerk that tries to charm his way to get whatever he wants, and Audrey may be a prissy princess that uses her royal status to try and rule the school like she really owns it, but this time was more heartbreaking; the time my cousin was the one who truly became the villain.

* * *

 **So sorry! I'm juggling with homework and other things! I'm also in a play premiering tomorrow and I've been putting in crunch time for the past few days! I'm exhausted, and it's been really hard for me to get onto my fanfiction. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I can't promise that it or my OUAT fanfic chapter will be up anytime soon.**


	7. Jalena's Date

Elena's POV

It's been over a week since the incident. I'm still mad at Andrew about the frame job. Ever since I found out that he was the culprit, I can barely even look at him. And can you blame me? Framing Jay and having Chad throw Evie under the bus was the cruelest thing I've ever known him to do. In fact, it was probably the only thing cruel thing I've seen him do. And something tells me it won't be the last.

Bad things aside, I was in Evie and Mal's room with Evie doing my make-up and Mal watching us. Of course, I'm also in the outfit she provided for me. It wasn't that she doesn't trust me on what to wear. She's clearly had this planned out. Besides, she's been making me a lot of new clothes. The least I can do is try them out for her.

"Evie," I said giggling, moving away from her hand, "That's enough. I've got enough rouge to actually turn pink."

Mal chuckled at that and said to me, "That's almost what I said when she was getting me ready for my date with Ben."

"Don't worry," Evie reassured, moving the brush again, "I know what I'm doing. I've been using blush since before I could talk. Always use upward strokes."

I giggled when I saw Mal mouth along with Evie at the last sentence. Seems like Evie said it then too.

"By the way, how's it going with you and your cousin?" Evie asked. She and Jay know about what he did. It was going to bother me forever if they didn't know the truth. They deserved to know. And let me tell you, it took a lot of convincing from me and Evie for Jay not to go after him.

"I'm not talking to him," I said, "I can't forgive him for doing that to you and Jay."

"Well, I get that, but can't you give him another chance?" asked Mal, "I thought you said family was a big deal with you guys, so I wasn't expecting a grudge."

"I wouldn't say it's a grudge really," I answered with a shrug, "I'm just not ready to let go of what he did. Protecting me or not, you guys haven't done anything to any of us. It wasn't fair what he did."

"Yeah, but we can take care of ourselves," Evie reassured again, applying the lip gloss, "Being the children of villains, we can't say this wasn't coming. But we do appreciate what you're doing."

I smiled at them. It made me feel better talking about all of this. I'm really lucky to have them around. If only everyone else saw that it was a good thing.

"Done," Evie said with a smile, "Take a look."

Still smiling, I got up and went to look at myself in the full length mirror. When I saw myself, I was very stunned. With the dress, the make-up, the hair; it was like I was looking at a whole new person. Evie was really a miracle worker.

"Wow," I whispered, "Is that really me?"

Evie sauntered behind me with a smile on her face, "From head to toe."

Mal decided to join in, "You've never looked better."

I smiled at them. I really am glad they're here. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Date time," Evie sang, making us laugh.

They moved to their beds while I went to the door. I opened it, and sure enough, there was my boyfriend, looking as handsome as ever. Well, even more handsome. He was in a ponytail, a grey t-shirt, dark jeans, and a red leather jacket. Correction; scratch handsome, he looked hot! And from the way he hasn't talked yet and just stared at me so far, I look different too. I can now see why a guy staring is so uncomfortable.

"Do I look that different?" I asked, making him snap out of it.

"N-no," he stuttered, "It's just... I didn't think you would get anymore beautiful."

I was relieved when he said that. It looks like Evie did a good job.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready when you are," I answered, walking out, and ready for my date with Jay.

* * *

So far, I am having so much fun. Ben let Jay use his bike so we could drive around. When did he learn to drive one of these things? We first spent some time getting to know each other, walking on a forest path close to the school. A lot of students usually walk by here once in a while, but since Ben's coronation was was coming up, no one's around here as much. Right now, it's become a good thing, because it means that Jay and I have some time alone. And we played a game of 20 questions along the way, after I told him what it was.

"Okay, my turn," I told him, "Question 9: What... are your top 3 biggest secrets?"

"Well, let's see," he started off, as he started to walk backwards, "I can't swim, I'm claustrophobic, and... my middle name is Ravi."

I chuckled a bit at the last part, "Ravi?"

He laughed with me, turning to walk straight again, "Yeah. Don't know how my dad came up with it, but he did."

I laughed a bit more before saying something, "If it makes you feel any better, mine is Ingrid."

He laughed a bit harder, "Ingrid? Are you serious?"

"As serious as yours is Ravi," I told him, laughing with him.

"Oh, man, do I feel for you," he said.

"Well, I had a great aunt who was family eccentric," I defended.

He stopped where he was. He seemed kind of confused.

"Your mom had an aunt?" he asked, "Since when?"

I looked to him with a smirk of my own and said, "That's a story for another 'Once Upon a Time.'"

* * *

We decided to get something to eat in town. The first place that came to mind was Mexican food, and since it's a nice day, we got a table outside. Although, I'm a vegetarian, so I just got a garden salad with extra tomatoes while he's eating tacos. Eating them like a boss, actually.

"It's your first, isn't it?" I asked him.

He looked up and answered, "Um, dating's not really something we do on the Isle of the Lost. It's mostly just making chaos as a group."

I chuckled before I told him, "I meant your first taco."

He looked up again, "You can tell?"

"Put it this way; you've got shredded cheese and taco sauce all over your mouth," I told him while circling my mouth.

He laughed before taking a napkin and wiping it off. He really has an adorable laugh.

"So you don't date much, huh?" I asked with a smile, "With that handsome face, I half expected you to be a big heartbreaker back home."

"Honestly, I would think that's more Evie's thunder, but don't tell her I said that," he said, making me laugh, "But no. I have broken a few hearts, but almost everyone tends to stay away from me since I'm pretty much the prince of thieves on the island."

I nodded at that. It was pretty understandable to watch out for the local thief. Just ask Ruby and Aziz's dads, Aladdin and Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert, when they were still stealing.

"So," I said, "tell me something else about you. I feel as though I don't know enough."

He put down his taco and he seems to be thinking about what to say, "Not much left to say, but let me think. Let's see... I'm seventeen, no siblings, never knew my mom, born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, and never been anywhere else other than Auradon."

I nodded at him.

"And you?" he asked.

"Easy," I grinned, "I'm sixteen, I was born and raised in Arendelle until I started Auradon Prep, don't know my dad, and I've been in a few places outside of home when I was little."

"You don't anymore?" he asked.

"I went with my mom to hang out with some old friends while she attends her meetings in other kingdoms," I answered, "I stopped when we started growing up. They got girlier and into fashion, I became more fun and into books. Because of that, I don't hang out with as much people as I used to other than Ben. Before I became his Royal Advisor, of course."

"Makes sense," he nodded. He was about to take another bite of his taco before he saw something, "What's going on there?"

I turned around to see what he was talking about. I think he was referring to the father chasing his son around in the park across from us.

"You mean that?" I asked, pointing to the dad and son, and he nodded, "It's just a father playing with his son. Tag, from the looks of it."

"Why are they doing that?" he asked.

That was a weird thing to ask. What other reason is there?

"Just for fun," I answered, "It's a father playing with his child, so they can spend time together. It's a way for them to bond."

He tilted his head in confusion and wonder, "Dad's do that?"

"Of course they do," I answered in confusion.

He seemed to be in wonder again before he said probably the most saddest thing I've heard, "Mine didn't."

I was just piecing my heart back up from what happened with Andy, and now it's broken all over again. I've seen how bad enough it's been for Jay and the others over them being here, and now I find out that his life wasn't any better back home. Then I remembered what I said when they were making those cookies. This must mean that they really don't know if a villain really does love their kid, and this proves it all. I can't accept that. He's got to get his mind off of that horrible thought. Suddenly, an idea came to my mind.

"Hey, Jay," I said, making him look at me, "I have a question for you."

He nodded at me to go on, and I intended to.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

We took the bike to an outskirt of the school. What, you thought Ben was the only one with a place to think? I've got my stress and troubles too, you know. It's no Enchanted Lake, but I'd like to think it's a good place to relax and at least practice my powers. After he stopped the bike, I immediately had us take off our helmets before I grabbed his hand and ran out into the woods.

"Come on, come on!" I told him, with a smile of anticipation, "You gotta be faster!"

"I'm trying!" he said laughing, "Where are we even going?"

"Patience, and you'll see!" I said in a sing-song voice.

I kept running without letting go of his hand until finally we made it! My little sanctuary... was a meadow away from the school. It was a big grassy meadow with a tree in the middle of it. I kept running until we got to the tree. We were both a little out of breath, but believe me; it's gonna be worth it.

"And why are we at a tree in a meadow?" he questioned.

"Like I said, you'll see," I said.

I walked out of the tree and into the field. I turned around to make sure he was watching me. We still was. He was still confused, but he's watching. Now to do what my mother taught me. I moved my hands in circular motion, making snowflakes appear at first. Than the snowball in my hand began to gradually form. Now for the best part! I threw the snowball into the sky and it exploded, making snowflakes start to fall fast from the sky. Like a real winter day in the summer.

"This is incredible!" he exclaimed in excitement, coming out from under the tree, "How did you do this?"

"My mother taught me when I was little," I answered with a smile, "She did it all the time with my aunt Anna when they were kids. They used to have all kinds of fun in the snow before mom's years of solitude."

* * *

No One's POV

Even though Elena was answering the question, but Jay was not exactly listening to a word she was saying. He was too engrossed in the snow falling from the sky and into his hands. Seeing it fall so gently almost put him in a trance. It wasn't like snow never come to the Isle of the Lost. It just never came down as beautiful as it is now. Once a snowflake landed in his hand, he noticed that the shape was very familiar. It was like a multi pointed star with diamonds at the tips. It was simple, yet elegant. He started to remember that it was the same shape as a snowflake that he saw on the island before he came to Auradon. He wondered why there was a snowflake at this time of year. It was one of the biggest mysteries that he's come across on the island.

BAM!

His head was hit with something cold. He quickly turned around and saw Elena laughing with a snowball in her hand. Suddenly, seeing that made more sense. Elena can make snow any day of the week, which means that the snowflake from the Isle...

... it was Elena's snowflake.

He started to laugh in happines and excitement from it; both the fact that it was Elena who made the snowflake and that he was hit with a snowball. Then it occurred to him. He was hit with a snowball.

"Oh," he said with a smirk before cracking his knuckles, "So that's how you wanna play, huh?"

"It's how I roll in the snow," she teased, "Think you can beat me, jockstrap?"

"I know I can," he responded, gathering snow to make a snowball, "Just so we're clear, girl or not, I will take you down."

"Bring it on, stud," she challenged.

* * *

After a long time pumbling each other with snowballs, the winner was... the snow princess, of course.

It didn't even bother Jay that he lost. It didn't stop his first time having real fun that didn't involve stealing, violence and causing trouble. He and Elena actually fell to the ground next to each other, laughing at the fun they just had.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life," he laughed.

"Never threw a snowball before?" Elena said teasingly.

"Not like this," he answered, "I've been too busy stocking up my father's shop with stolen goods to have this kind of fun."

She chuckled before looking up to the sky. She started thinking about what he said about his dad during their lunch. She did this to get his mind off of it, but now it was stuck in her head. Believe it or not, she probably might know how he feels on one part of that level.

"Do you think you make your dad proud?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the sky.

"Who knows?" he responded, looking at the sky with her, "I probably would if I had a genie lamp with an actual genie in it. Why do you ask?"

"Because that might be something we have in common," she told him, "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm even good enough to be a princess. I'm sure you've heard what people say about me by now. The daughter of Elsa, but not a princess of Arendelle. I usually don't care what people think, but I do care what my mom thinks. I want to do my best to make her proud, but if she saw me now, who knows what she would say? And would it be good or bad?"

There was silence after that. Despite her confidence, she was still a teenager with her own insecurities. Someone who cares deeply about her mother, and does not want to fail her at all costs.

"That does sound like something we may have in common," said Jay, responding to her explanation, "My dad raised me to be the best thief on the island. Yet no matter how much I steal for him, it's like it's never enough. It's like there's no pleasing him somehow. The closest I've gotten to a real praise is a pat on the back after stealing Captain Hook's hat," He paused and then he decided to confess something, "I don't think he's proud of me at all."

Elena looked to him in sympathy. To know that someone as wonderful as Jay was being treated like this, it's too cruel. What's worse is that it's from his own father. He sat up and explained it the way he didn't want to, looking at the ground instead of Elena.

"Where I come from, you have to be at your best when you're at your worst," he reexplained, "My dad is one of the worst villains on the Isle, and I have to follow in those footsteps. But every time I try, it's like it was child's play to him. It's like everything I do, I'll still be nothing but a disappointment."

"Exactly what I'm saying," Elena agreed, "Like nothing you do is enough for your own parent."

"You try hard," Jay went on.

"You work hard," Elena continued.

"What will they say?"

"What will they do?"

"In the end, you're nothing but a..."

"You just feel like some kind of..."

" ** _...failure_** ," they both said simultaneously, making them look at each other in wonder.

At that moment, they were probably thinking the same thing; I never thought anyone would understand how I felt. Of course, that was what Jay was mostly thinking. To him and others on the Isle of the Lost, Auradonian kids are filled with nothing, but spoiled princes and princesses who get pampered from maids and butlers, living the perfect lives. To know that someone from Auradon, actually know how he feels, its like... real magic.

Elena knew how hard it was on the island because of everything Jay led on and told him. Of course none of their lives were perfect. It's just that royalty is not all glitz and glamour. When you're next in line for the throne, there are a lot of expectations. Elena just gets tired of all of it, and wants to have a little fun while it's going to last. But despite how miserable it can be, it was all not just for the kingdom. It was also to make her mom proud and happy. Yet there are times when she feels like what she does is never enough. And for the first time, someone knows exactly what it feels to do that. It was almost like... magic.

"Why do we try so hard to be like our parents?" she asked Jay, not taking her eyes off of him.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," he said back, not taking his eyes off of her.

Neither of them didn't have much to say to each other after their confessions. Because knowing that they understand each other to that level was more than enough of what they need to know.

"For what it's worth," she started to whisper, "I like you as you are. Don't ever change."

Jay's heart was beating so loud from each word that came through her mouth right now. Everything that was going on between them was just perfect. In fact, so perfect, the thought of the Fairy Godmothers wand was slipping through his mind. He wasn't sure of what was happening. All he knew was that they were both leaning in closer to each other. They were getting closer and closer until their lips finally connected. And what happened when they touched, THAT was magic.

It was like nothing else was around them. No school, no park; just them in the meadow in their own bliss. It was absolutely perfect. They finally pulled away and looked at each in a whole different way, a way that couldn't be explained.

"What would you say if I told you you were my first kiss?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I'd say, 'You were mine too,'" she responded, "'Will you be my second?'"

And at that, he was.

* * *

 **Elena: Outfit 6 - Descendants - Date with Jay**

* * *

 **Did you like that middle name part? I just had to go there with OUAT! It was gold! HA! Another pun!**

 **I didn't want to throw in whether or not Elena had siblings, because with Wicked World, and the movie sequel, for all I know, Elsa's real child might appear in one of them. I'm just being precautious, so I'm not throwing in any siblings at the moment, or it might throw me off my original story plan.**

 **And I bought Return to the Isle of the Lost, and I already finished it within 24 hours! I could not put it down! You've got to read it!**

 **BTW, how cool is it that Ryan and Dove are getting married!? Granted, I don't really think it's a good idea to marry so young, but seeing them together, watching their music videos, you can tell they are so much in love and very dedicated to each, so I'm going to support that. Congratulations to the newly engaged couple! (Well, sort of. The engagement was a couple months ago)**


	8. Special Treat

Elena's POV

The following week, after my date (still swooning about it), it was getting closer to Coronation Day. But before then, we have this thing coming up called 'Family Day.' It's a day in which before the Coronation, families from neighboring kingdoms come gather around for a party and mingle. So my mom is coming over this Sunday, along with my aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff, also known as Andrew's parents. Don't get me wrong, I love them. I'm just planning to introduce Jay to them, so the last thing I want is for my cousin to ruin any chances. In fact, it probably won't be that bad since he still doesn't even know I'm dating Jay. Yeah, I'm not too happy with him, but since he's family, it's only fair he knows. I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. It can wait until Family Day.

Right now, Jay and the others are in Remedial Goodness, and because Family Day was coming close, I had an idea. Fairy Godmother and I got together and decided that if family day is coming that close, then it should be fair that everyone gets the opportunity. So we set up a computer moniter, so they can talk to their parents. Of course, I'm a little nervous. One of those parents is my boyfriends father. Is it going to go well? ...okay, highly unlikely, but I still want to stay and see how it goes.

I just finished my English class and went straight to the library for Remedial Goodness to get to the video chat before it started. And seeing that Fairy Godmother was in front of the screen, it just started.

"Am I too late?" I asked, making her turn to me.

"Oh no, honey," she said with a smile, "You're right on time. Kids!"

She motioned my friends to come up to the moniter. I hate calling them VK's. It's just another label to put on them because of their parents, typical stereotype. Well, my three friends, and my amazing boyfriend. Once he got up and saw me, he smiled and walked to me first.

"Hey, babe," he greeted.

"Hey, stud," I replied back, hugging him, my arms around his shoulders and his around my waist. I let go and grabbed his hand, "Come on."

I took him up to the podium where the others were and saw the villains trying to turn on their screen. Apparently, they don't know we can see them. Did they try moving the mouse? Though Maleficent trying to use a TV remote on the laptop we sent over is pretty funny. Guessing from all of their shocked looks, they finally got it through.

"Evie!" shouted Queen Grimhilde, before waving, "It's mommy."

Evie waved back with a smile. Gotta say, Queen Grimhilde doesn't seem too bad a parent. Then again, if looks are a big deal to her, what will she do if Evie is more fairest than her?

"Look how beautiful," she said, "You know what they say, 'The poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'"

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent swiped at the Evil Queen.

"Ooh! Who's the old bat? And the girl?" asked Cruella De Vil, referring to the only adult in the room and me. Gotta say, she looks mad as a hatter.

"This is Fairy Godmother and Princess Elena," answered Mal, and I waved once as she said my name.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" teased Maleficent, making all the other villains laugh.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother defended. Badly.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till 1 a.m.?" she asked, still laughing, "I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" she asked again, making the villains laugh again.

"They were mice!" she retorted, and it was once again not the best comeback, "They were not- they were mice."

Alright, they're acting more like kids than us. This has got to stop while they're still alive.

"Okay, let's go over here," I said, trying to move her, but she still kept talking about the mice.

"Thank you," said Mal, being grateful for this. I smiled as she said that, and then tried to move Fairy Godmother. It was working until she got in front of the screen.

"They were mice," she whispered.

"Not helping your case," I told her, finally getting her away from the moniter. I stood by her as Mal and the others went in front of the screen to say hi to their parents.

"Hi, Mom," she greeted.

"Mal!" Maleficent gasped, "I m-m-miss you."

What was with the stutter?

"You children are never far from our thoughts," said Jafar. making me roll my eyes since I know how he really feels.

"I got it," Maleficent mumbled to Jafar before going sweet on Mal, "How long must Mommy wait to see you?"

Is she for real?

"There's a big coronation coming up," answered Mal, "I think sometime probably after... that."

"When?" Maleficent immediately asked.

"Friday, 10 a.m.," Mal told her.

"You sure I can't see you before that?" she asked, "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wand-" a smack resonated, making her change her tone, "You... you little nugget that I love so much."

Did she really go there? And say that?

"Nugget?" I asked Mal, going in front of the moniter, "Really?"

"And who the dragon's nest are you?" Maleficent asked dryly to me.

"Elsa's daughter, Elena of Arendelle," I answered dryly back at her, folding my arms.

Jay put his hand my shoulder. I held it with my hand as he said, "And my girlfriend."

Hearing that made his father, break out into laughter. I was fuming when I saw that happen. He's so lucky he's way over there on the Isle. Otherwise, if it wasn't for the barrier preventing magic, I'd freeze him for a thousand years. I know I'd be dead by then, but at least it would be worth freezing the madman.

"So funny, Jay," he said to Jay, still laughing, "I thought you said girlfriend," he soon stopped laughing when he finally saw that we weren't laughing, "It is a joke, right?"

"No, dad," Jay said to his father, "I'm not kidding."

Jafar was shocked at first. He really didn't expect his son to have a girlfriend? That's a little mean coming from a parent. Then again, Jay's dad is Jafar. In fact, he was forcing another smile, but you can see the disapproval in his eyes.

"Son," he started at Jay, through clenched teeth, "you seem to have forgotten our mantra; 'There's no team in I.'"

That's their mantra? Jay never told me about that. No wonder being on the Tourney team was so new to him.

"Well, some things have changed," Jay talked back to his dad, gripping my shoulder more protectively.

Jafar was surprised that Jay would talk back to him like that. I, on the other, have never felt more in love with him than I thought I did. Wasn't it sweet of him to defend our relationship or what?

"Carlos, is that a dog?" she asked about Dude in the said boys arms, and getting way to close to the camera, "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs." she cackled after talking to... a stuffed animal on her shoulder?

"Is she talking to-" I tried to asked Jay.

"Don't ask," he shook his head, cutting me off.

"He's the perfect size for a pet," he fiercely said to his mom, "This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

Whoa. Looks like the lion found his courage. Jay pulled him back his previously spot with his other hand, his left one never leaving my shoulder.

"Oh! Burn!" Jafar laughed, and I actually agree with him.

"Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman?" Cruella told him.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones," Jafar said to Cruella.

"People who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors," she retaliated. Before anyone said anything else, Jay hit a button and turned off the computer.

Well, that ended up being a disaster. Did they even remember that their kids were here watching them? I looked to them to see how embarassed and slightly upset they looked. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. I feel really guilty about it. I never should've came up with this.

"I'm so sorry," came the Fairy Godmother, feeling bad about what happened.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay said to the headmistress.

"Of course," she nodded.

They all turned back to grab their stuff from the tables, Jay's hand coming off of my shoulder. I really feel bad about this. In fact, I should go and apologize right now.

"Jay," I called out to him, and he looked up at me, "I'm sorry. This was my idea. I never meant for it to end up like this."

"It's cool," he shrugged, "It's not the first time, and it probably won't be the last."

I nodded along with. Even though it still wasn't fair on that part. Well, there was a bright side to all of it.

"For what it's worth," I started, before wrapping my arms around him, "I think you defending me as your girlfriend was very noble."

"Because it was true," he responded, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You taught me so much. Why would I want to throw all of that away?"

Okay, now I'm even more in love with him, if that's even possible. He leaned in for a kiss, and I responded almost immediately. He was just amazing.

"Jay."

He broke away and turned to his friends. They were waving him to go over to them. He sighed before he let me go.

"I gotta go," he said to me.

"Okay," I nodded, "See you soon?"

"You know it," he said, before kissing my forehead then leaving, "Later."

"Bye," I waved.

I still feel bad for them. Their parents are even worse than Jay described. Well, at least they don't have to worry about them here, right?

* * *

No one's POV

Later that night, Mal and her friends were going over the plan to getting Fairy Godmother's wand and releasing all the villains from the island. A piece of them doesn't feel like they want to do this anymore, but it was too late to turn back.

"Okay, we all know what this looks like," said Mal, referring to her drawing of the wand, "So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. Jay and I will be in the very front. You two will be up in the balcony."

They all nodded.

"Carlos?" she turned to him to see if he remembered his part of the plan.

"Okay," he started off, "So I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and get back on the island with the wand."

"Perfect," Mal nodded, then turned to Evie, "Evie?"

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"You will use this to take out the driver," she instructed while holding a perfume bottle filled with a sleep potion, "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay," she answered reluctantly before taking the bottle.

Once the plan was all sorted out, they seperated. They boys went to their beds, and Evie put the bottle in her purse before moving to the door. However, she stopped after only two steps when she noticed something. Mal was going over something in her spellbook. Evie read what it was and it actually caught her by surprise; a potion to break a love spell.

"M, you want to break Ben's love spell?" she asked the said girl.

"Yeah," Mal nodded, "You know, for after." Evie sat down for Mal to explain, "I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel."

Evie knew exactly what she was saying. It just wasn't the right words. She knew that from everything Mal was saying, she was actually falling for Ben. And she wants to make things right with him. Even if it means breaking her own heart. Mal just closed her book and got up to go to the kitchen and work on the potion. She stopped herself from touching the doorknob, realizing something. She turned to the only other person with a loved one under a spell.

"Jay?" she said, "What about-"

"Say no more," he cut off, putting his tourney stick down, "I'm in."

"You are?" asked Carlos, surprised.

"Yeah," he answered Carlos, "With everything going on, the last thing I want to do is to hurt Elena." There was a pause for him to breathe, "It's bad enough she's judged by some of the students at school. I don't want to give her a broken heart to add to that." Carlos nodded at that before petting Dude again. Jay looked up to Mal and said, "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Okay," she nodded before walking out.

* * *

All Descendants were still up. All of their mind were racing at the thought of what was going to happen. What they wasn't sure they wanted to happen.

Jay was just standing up and walking from his bed. He stopped and turned to his Tourney trophy. He kept on thinking about his dad, and how he always told him that there was no team in 'I.' Now for the first time in his life, it felt great to be a part of a team. Being on the field made him think about how he asked Elena to the Coronation. Doing that made him keep about everything he likes about Elena. She's loyal, she's courageous, she's clever, she's a lot of fun, she's always there for her friends, and many more. If anything, she was the best girl he's ever met. Every thought about her was making him feel even more guilty about it. He tried to brush it off as he finally walked out to the kitchen.

Carlos was having trouble sleeping. He was just tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about the plan. He turned on his bed again, facing dude. Seeing the dog made Carlos think back on his mom telling him how vicious dogs were. Now that he knew they truth, he didn't want to lose Dude and have his mom turn him into a pair of earmuffs. At the thought of losing him, he petted Dude on his back to give them both comfort.

Evie opened up the drawer next to her bed, taking out her Chemistry test. She could only stare at the B+ on the paper. She grew up thinking how beauty was the way to getting everything. Her mother had always taught her the ways of doing that. Plenty of make up, facial exercises, dressing better than everyone around her, and being on top of the royal chain. That grade on her paper was the first time that she felt like she was capable of so much more. Now that she can see that, she wasn't sure if she wants to throw that all away.

Mal was in the kitchen mixing the ingredients, Jay putting away the supplies, but Mal wasn't really paying much attention to him at the moment. For the first time in her life, she actually how it felt to be in love. Her mom always said that love was just a form of weakness. Nothing, but a pathetic waste of time. How wrong she was about it all. Because of Ben, she learned so much. He actually taught her to love someone. But it was all because of a love spell. Because of that, she can't use it on a great guy like Ben. Now matter how much it hurts her, or how it may break her heart, she has to do the right thing.

MAL  
 _A million thoughts_  
 _In my head_  
 _Should I let my heart_  
 _Keep listening?_

Jay could hear exactly what she was saying. He knew how it felt, because it was hurting him too.

MAL & JAY  
 _I know it's time_  
 _to say good-bye_  
 _So hard to let go_

He turned to her from the fridge he was in front of and saw her put in the last ingrediant needed; a tear of human sadness. She actually cried tears of sadness. That proved how much it was hurting her to let go of Ben. She then closed the spellbook, wondering what her choice really is. Even so, it did not stop her tears from falling. Seeing how upset she was, Jay slowly walked over and put both of his hands on her arms in comfort.

"I know it hurts," he said to her quietly, "I'm falling too."

She looked to Jay with a tear stained face, and saw that he was sincere. He unintentionally fell in love just like she did, and they both have to let go of them. With a new batch of tears starting to run down, she tightly hugged Jay, hid her face in his chest and cried. Jay just wrapped his arms around Mal as a tear went down his face.

Of of the Isle of the Lost kids are faced with their biggest challenge; what are they going to do?

* * *

 **Elena - Outfit 7: Descendants (This one has to be my personal favorite!)**


	9. Family Day Mishap

**A/N Can I just say how thankful I am that you guys are really this much into my story!? And you guys have a lot of ideas and theories on what should happen later on.**

 **I'm actually happy about that. That shows how much you're into it, and I couldn't be anymore grateful for that. You guys are just awesome. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

 **mad as a hatter: Honey, this wouldn't be a story lined Descendants fanfic without Family Day ;)**

 **CranberryTruffle: No, it's not bad. But unfortunately, that's not what I'm doing. I actually have a better idea.**

 **Singerdreamer42: Whoa, there! Slow down, eager beaver lol. Don't worry, I think you may like what I have in store.**

 **Now the disclaimer I keep forgetting: I do not own Descendants or its characters. I only own Elena of Arendelle and her cousin, Andrew.**

* * *

Today is one of the big days; Family Day. And we're not starting the party without a song. Ben's idea. No idea why, but it's actually a lot of fun. It's an a capella performance of 'Be Our Guest.'

BEN  
 _Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_  
 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_  
 _That we welcome you tonight._  
 _And now, we invite you to relax,_  
 _Let us pull up a chair_  
 _As the dining room proudly presents -_  
 _Your dinner!_

STUDENTS  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Put our service to the test_  
 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_  
 _And we'll provide the rest_  
 _Soup du jour_  
 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_  
 _Why, we only live to serve_  
 _Try the grey stuff_  
 _It's delicious!_  
 _Don't believe me?_  
 _Ask the dishes_

ELENA  
 _They can sing, sing, sing!_  
 _They can dance, dance, dance!_  
 _After all, Miss, this is France!_  
 _And the dinner here is never, never second best!_

BEN  
 _Come up!_  
 _Go on, unfold your menu_  
 _Go on, take a glance and then you'll venue_

BEN AND ELENA  
 _Be our guest (hey) be our guest (hey)_  
 _Be our guest (yeah, yeah) C'mon!_  
 _Yeah! Be our guest guest, yeah yeah_

STUDENTS  
 _We tell jokes,_  
 _I do tricks!_  
 _With my fellow candlesticks_  
 _And it's all in perfect taste_  
 _That you can bet_  
 _Come on and lift your glass_  
 _You've won your own free pass_  
 _To be our guest_

BEN  
 _If you're stressed_

ELENA  
 _It's fine dining we suggest!_

ALL  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _BE OUR GUEST!_

The crowd went wild. The performance was a huge success. After that, we dispersed to see friends and family. I, on the other hand was hungry, so I decided to hit the snack table and get something to eat. Don't judge. I overslept a bit, so I didn't have time for breakfast, but Evie was pretty fast on getting me changed and primed up. As I was eating some pineapple, I noticed someone came up next to me and grabbed some kiwi. I looked and saw that it was Andrew. Now that I see him, it feels a little awkward to see him right by me.

"Hey," he said, startling me. I wasn't expecting him to say anything to me. I thought he'd be as mad as I was.

"Hi," I said back, after some silence.

"You look good," he complimented on my outfit. Should I say Evie made it? No, not now.

"So do you," I said to him. He was wearing black trousers, a white short sleeve button up shirt. and a forest green tuxedo vest with black shoes. He nodded at my compliment before looking around the party.

"So this is what Family Day is like," he said.

"I wonder if it may happen at my coronation in about five years," I said, looking at it as well.

"What is that awesome smell?" He questioned.

We both smelled the air at what it may be. We knew it all too well.

"Chocolate," we said together, making us laugh. I gotta be honest, I really missed this with Andrew.

We looked around to see that the smell might have been coming from the chocolate fountains. I'm impressed it wasn't blocked out from how Carlos and my man, Jay, were attacking it. In fact, I'm guessing it was there first time having chocolate, because Jay just leaned in and dipped his tongue into it. It was gross, but it was also funny to watch.

"That Jay dipped his tongue into," he continued in disgust.

"Unsanitary, but can't blame them," I said chuckling a bit, "I found out a lot of food on the Isle is our leftovers, so it must taste different to them."

"I guess," he responded sounding like he wanted to change the subject, "You excited to see our family?"

"Definitely," I said with a smile.

It's really nice to talk to him again. I haven't been able to talk to him like this since our fight. It feels nice to talk like this. I just hope it'll stay that way for today. I heard Ben and saw that he and his parents were getting a family photo. Which reminds me, he hasn't told them about Mal yet.

"I'll be back," I told him, and then walked quickly to the royal Auradon family. Sorry, but better late than never, "Ben," he turned his head to me. It's no big deal. The photographer is still setting up his camera, "isn't there something you want to tell your parents?"

He seemed confused with what I meant. Apparently, I had to give him a push. I nodded my head towards Mal to see if he got the hint. He saw Mal over with Evie and he understood what I meant.

"Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend," Ben said to his parents. His parents seemed pleased about it.

"Really?" Adam asked curiously, "Is it Elena?"

"No!" he exclaimed quickly.

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed as well before explaining, "I have a boyfriend now, but it is far from Ben. Sorry for saying that, but Ben's just more like a brother to me, and I can't date my brother."

"I understand, sweetie," she said chuckling, before getting into position for the picture, but she wasn't done talking, "Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed." My eyes widened, because I didn't think she felt that way about Audrey, "A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up."

"Little? Kind of? Your majesty, where have you been while they were dating?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow, and they laughed. I looked over to my left to see a familiar face. "There's my mom. I'll see you later, Ben."

"Okay," he nodded as I walked away, "Tell your family I say hi."

"Always," I waved.

I walked quickly over passed the crowd, hoping I can find her passed it. It took a while, but I managed to find her because of her braided platinum blonde hair with snowflakes in her hair, her sequined blue dress, and her big, blue chiffon cape. Evie must be rubbing off on me if I know what chiffon is. She turned around and the minute she saw me, she bursts with a smile.

"Mommy!" I squealed, running to her.

"Elena!" she exclaimed in happiness as she hugged me as tight as I was hugging her. Then she let go and looked at me in question, "Wait a minute. A dress? Hair done? Boots with heels? Make-up? You can't be my daughter. She hates all those things."

"Well, she made an exception," I teased back at her, and we both laughed.

"Mom! Dad!"

I saw Andy running through the crowd to hug my Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff. All this years and my aunt still wears green dresses. As for my Uncle Kristoff, he has gotten a bit burly since he and my aunt got married. He's even gotten a beard that makes him look more like a Lumberjack than an Iceman.

"Hi, Andrew!" Aunt Anna squealed happily.

"Long time no see, son!" said Uncle Kristoff.

"Switch!" I announced.

Andrew let go of his parents and went to hug my mom as I went to hug his parents. Like I said, family is a big deal with us. To a point in which we are ridiculously cheesy, but we love each other none the less.

"No way!" exclaimed Andrew, "Elena, look who else they brought!"

I let go of my aunt and uncle to see who he was talking about. My eyes widened to see a certain reindeer eating cake from the table.

"Sven!" I nearly screamed, running over to scratch behind his ears. I don't know why, but he only likes it when I do it, "Hey, big fella. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine," he said. Well, it was really Uncle Kristoff doing his voice like he's always done, "Hungry, but fine."

See, here's the thing. Sven is a reindeer that's been with my Uncle Kristoff all his life. Stuck to each other like glue for years. To this day, they are so close, Uncle Kristoff says what he's thinking or what he may want to say in a voice that Sven would talk like. It's scary that he's always right, but it's getting annoying that he does it all the time.

"Your dad still does it," I said to Andrew, shaking my head.

"I really wish he stopped," he groaned, feeling embarrassed, "We all know it's him."

"Ditto," I agreed before turning to the adults, "What about Olaf?"

"Someone had to watch the castle, but he'll be here for the coronation on Friday," said Aunt Anna, like the castle part was obvious. Apparently, she didn't think of the cons about that method.

"Aunt Anna, think this through," I told her, "You just left Olaf, our warm hugging, ornary little snowman, in charge of Arendelle's kingdom for the rest of the week."

Now the thing is we all love Olaf. It's just that when it comes to responsibility, he's not the most reliable for it. In fact, I think my aunt just remembered the last time we left him in charge of something.

"Oh, now I think about it, that may have been a bad idea," she said in dread, and I patted her back in comfort.

"And how's Grand Pabbie and the other trolls?" asked Andrew. He's always loved our grandfather figure.

"Great," said Uncle Kristoff, wrapping his arms around me and Andrew, "They send their love to their favorite human grandkids."

"So, my little snowflake," said my mother, making smile at the use of my mom's old nickname for me, and taking me by the hands, "what else has happened? I want to hear it all."

Well, she asked for it, "I may or may not have gotten a boyfriend."

Needless to say, the minute I say that, I was ransacked like it was the end of the world.

"What?" my mother gasped, with both hands to her mouth.

"Oh, my god!" my aunt shrieked, "Details!"

"Yeah, I want them too," said my cousin, chiming in.

"Andy, you had no idea?" Uncle Kristoff asked him.

"Nope, and I want deets now," he demanded again, making me roll my eyes. He's my cousin, but when it comes to me dating, he will pull the protective brother card.

"Have we ever meet him?" mom asked.

"Never," I shook my head, "but I promise you will like him."

"So, Andy, any idea who it is?" Uncle Kristoff asked.

"Not a clue," he answered, "Half the school is filled with princes and Elena stopped with princes after Mason. Honestly, I'm fine with any of them, so long as it's not-"

"Jay!" I called my boyfriend.

"...him," my cousin finished in shock. This isn't going to go well, but he was going to know sooner or later,

Jay looked up, and saw me wave him over to me. He wiped the chocolate off of his face with a napkin, and started walking over to me with the same smile that I always like to see.

"Jay, I was hoping you'd say hi to my family," I said as he got closer.

He finally got to me, but he surprised me by lifting my up in his arms and spinning me around. As much as it surprised me, I was actually laughing at his antic. Leave it to him to make me smile. He finally put me down, but didn't untangle his arms yet. He was too busy smiling at me and vice versa. The moment was ruined with a gruff noise from Sven. I rolled my eyes at him, while Jay seemed to be in slight shock.

"You see the reindeer too, right?" he asked me, making me laugh.

"That would be Sven," I corrected him. I got him to let go of me and took him to my family for introductions, "Mom, Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff," Another gruff from the reindeer, so he isn't being ignored, "Sven, this is my boyfriend, Jay. One of the kids from the Isle of the Lost."

There it went. I flat out said it. She said she wanted to hear it all, and she got it. I am dating a boy from Ben's proclamation.

"Oh," said mom, after a few seconds of silence, "Well, hello."

"Hello," Jay waved.

"And, of course, you know Andy," I said, pointing to my catatonic cousin, "They're on the tourney team together."

"Really?" asked Uncle Kristoff, intrigued.

"Yeah," Jay nodded, "They made me MVP, whatever that is."

Everyone chuckled before my uncle answered him, "It means Most Valuable Player. If you got that title, then you must be good."

"Yeah, he's some player," said Andrew, breaking out of his shocked state and walking over to me, "Elena, can we talk over there for a minute?"

"Of course," I nodded, even though I knew he just wanted to chew me out.

He put his arm around me and we both walked away. Once we were away from them enough and they weren't looking, he moved his arm and grabbed me by mine and moved a little further away. I hate it when people grab me like that, and Andrew was especially rough with my arm right now.

"What in the name of Marshmallow were you thinking?" he asked furiously, "Do you have a death wish? Since when did this happen?"

"Since he asked me out after the Falcon's game," I confessed.

I feel bad that I didn't tell him until now, but who can blame me? After the set-up, first meeting him, and everything else, I knew it was never going to go well. And the fact that he set up my boyfriend and my best friend for them to get kicked out of school, I wasn't going to say a word to him at all. Even though that betrayed, angry, and upset look is all over his face is making me feel a little guilty.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked in those mixed emotions.

"I'll give you three reasons why," I said, holding up three fingers, "1. I knew you were going to be mad either way, 2. You clearly weren't going to approve of him, and 3. I'm still cross with you over that expulsion set up with Chad."

"He is the son of Jafar," he tried to point out again, but he sounded even more mad, "You don't know what he's capable of."

"You don't know him like I do," I growled back at him, "Unlike you, I was willing to get to know him. Heck, even mom and your own parents are giving him a chance."

She really is. Jay was talking to her and Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff about how he made the Tourney team. After his play on his first day, he went to see the coach and he learned a thing or two about being a part of a real team. Something about a team being similar to body parts. That must be the part that he was talking to them about because he held up his fist, and they were laughing.

"Well, you were right; I'm not okay with this," said Andrew, with finality.

"With all due respect, Andrew, who I date is up to me," I told him in disdain. This is why I didn't want to say anything in the first place. With one final look, I

walked over to Jay and took his hand, "So Jay, Ben invited us to a game of croquet before lunch. You up for it?"

"Sure," he nodded, but then asking, "What's croquet?"

"You'll see," I answered teasingly, before pulling his hand and dragging him to the field.

* * *

The croquet game was going rather well. Mal and Jay are the only ones of the four who are playing though. Evie was talking to Queen Belle while Carlos was off playing with Dude. Meanwhile, Ben was playing in the game while I was talking with my mother over cups of juice.

"He's something else, isn't he?" mom asked, watching Jay high-five Ben.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Although, with the Queen of Hearts on the Isle of the Lost, I thought he would've known what croquet was."

"Or it would be off with his head," mom teased, making us chuckle at her joke. Man, this day is going perfectly!

"I have to be honest, I'm so glad everything is going well right now," I confessed, "And I am so happy you guys are getting along with Jay. I was nervous at first."

"I bet you were," she said, before taking a sip of her juice, "How come Andrew didn't know about it?"

"We got into a fight a few weeks ago," I shrugged, "Let's just say because of it, I knew he wasn't going to let it happen either way, so I just didn't tell him."

She sighed and held my arm, "Elena-"

"You!"

We both looked the other way to see who said that. It seemed to have been Queen Leah with... Mal! Oh, boy. This definitely won't go well.

"Gotta go, mom," I said, putting down my drink and walking over.

"Who's she?" asked Jay, coming to my side.

"Audrey's grandmother on Sleeping Beauty's side," I said quickly.

"How are you here?" Queen Leah asked Mal, obviously thinking she's her mom, "And how have you stayed so young?"

"It's okay, Queen Leah," I assured her, "This isn't Maleficent. She's still on the island."

"This is her daughter, Mal," said Ben, wrapping his arm around Mal, "Don't you remember my proclomation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" she questioned, our smiles dropping, "Come on, You remember, don't you?" she asked, turning to the people behind her, "The poison apples. And the spells! Spells..." She looked to Mal again, "My daughter was raised because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!"

Well... this is going well, right? No? Yeah, I didn't think so. Queen Leah chewing out Mal for her mom's magic is not exactly what we had in mind for our list of events. Because it made everyone feel awkward about everything she said. She turned around in sadness to the Fairy Godmother, saying we can't trust them.

"I'm so sor-" Mal tried to apologize, but was cut off from Chad pushing her away.

"Go away!" he demanded, "Stay away from her!"

"Don't do this, Chad," Ben warned.

"What?" he glared, "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh," he turned to Mal, "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

"Hey, hey!" said Ben, protecting Mal.

Chad ignored him and went to Jay, "You enjoy hurting people," Jay looked hurt himself, and I held his hand in comfort, "And you," he said to Evie, "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"Kind of one to talk about cheating, aren't you?" I asked in anger, getting in front of him.

"Elena, stop," came Andrew, pushing me away from Chad, "He's not even wrong."

"But he's not right either," I said.

"These guys are kids of our worst enemies and villains," he pointed out in the same tone as Chad, "What else is there to explain? That's why I'm not letting this guy come near you again."

"This guy is my boyfriend," I told him, getting fed up.

"Cous, you wear a crown, and you're next in line for Arendelle's throne," he said to me before sneering at Jay, "That's more than enough for a thief."

"Don't talk to him like that," I growled at my cousin, pushing him away.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who're the biggest jerks in the land?" she asked her mirror angrily, before showing it to the boys that it was them. Not that it even mattered. It wouldn't take a mirror to tell who it was.

"What? Come on!" Chad pushed her hand away, making her stumble. I caught her before she could fall.

Jay just grabbed Chad by the front of his shirt, "Back off, Chad."

Andrew went to try and pry him off, and Evie took out a perfume bottle and sprayed Chad with it. For some reason, Chad was knocked out after a couple of sprays. Everyone started to get frantic about it and surrounded him, with the exception of me and Ben. I will admit it was rather unexpected and scary to see, but a piece of me thinks that Chad had it coming. I turned to see Jay and the others leaving the party. I feel horrible for them. They did something that they were only pushed to do, and now it resorted them to leaving. How could they do this to them?

"I feared something like this would happen," I heard King Beast say.

"This isn't their fault!" Ben tried to convince his dad.

"No, son," King Beast replied, putting his glasses back on, "It's yours."

He thinks it's Ben's fault? How can he say that when all Ben did was give them an opportnity? Why is- No, you know what? I'm done with this.

"For what?" I asked him, making the King turn to me, "Giving them a chance? A chance that he and I are the only ones willing to give because you're too scared to even try?"

"Give it up, Elena," came Andrew, as he helped Chad up, "You saw what they did to Chad. That proves everything we said was true."

"It wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't push them," I retorted in anger.

"Lena, come on!" He said, getting annoyed, "Face the facts already. They don't belong here. They are the bad guys."

"There are bad guys here," I looked sharply at him, "but it's not them."

He looked at me like I just slapped him straight in the face. I stood up to him to point in which I called him the bad guy to his face. But so what? After all that's happened, what would you call him? He's been nothing, but a bully and a jerk, and I'm not going to drop that at this point. In fact, I'm not sure why I'm still even here. I have a boyfriend to cheer up. I started walking away from Andrew with Ben by my side.

"Why is this so hard for you to understand!?" Andrew yelled in anger.

"Just leave it, Andrew!" I told him, still walking.

"No, I won't!" He refused, frustrating me even more, "Your stubbornness is getting you nowhere right now! Just admit that we were right! They need to go back to the isle! This has to end now!"

That's it!

"JUST SHUT UP!"

In the heat of that moment, I swung my arm while I shouted. Waving my arm was not the brightest idea on my part, because it turned out exactly the same way it happened with my mom; ice came out and created spikes around me, causing everyone to jump back. Now Andrew started looking at me in surprise that I almost hurt him. And you know what? That's what was different between this happening to my mom and me. My mom did it on impulse and she got scared. And me? I did it on purpose, because I am absolutely done with all of this. With one last look at Andrew, I walked away without any regret for what I did.

* * *

We looked all over the school for them. This was a castle and there are a lot of rooms, so it wasn't exactly easy to find four kids in one place. After some time, Ben and I finally found them, sitting on a picnic bench in deep thought about what happened at the party. Ben and I walked over to them to see if we could help.

"Hey," I said to get Jay's attention. It worked. He saw me walking over, and I wrapped one arm around his neck and held his hand in my other. With his free hand, he wrapped it around my waist, and leaned his head onto my shoulder. He must really be that upset.

"Hey, guys," Ben greeted, putting his hands on Mal's shoulders, "How is everyone?"

Is he kidding right now? About what happened at the party, how did he expect them to feel? Like Cinderella after she got her other slipper back?

"That's your first question?" I asked him incredulously.

He just shrugged and went back to the others, "Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Let it go."

"Don't use my mother's line without my permission," I joked, hoping to cheer them up. They didn't laugh, but it did get them to crack a smile, "Look, we promise. After the coronation on Friday, things will get better."

"She's right," Ben agreed, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later," At that, he started walking off.

"I should go with him," I told them, remembering my job as the advisor. I don't feel like I should go though, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No," said Jay, shaking his head, "We'll be fine. Just do what you gotta do."

I really feel like I should stay, but I have my royal job to do, and many more. I don't want to, but I guess if Jay is okay with it...

"All right," I said reluctantly. I kissed his cheek before I started walking away. Then I turned back to them, "But one of you call me later if you need anything. What happened wasn't even fair. You didn't do anything wrong."

I really meant that. They've done nothing for everyone to get all worked up over. They were all just minding their own business, enjoying the party, and suddenly, they bring up the parents and pinned their tactics on their kids. That's what was really unfair. But Ben and I know better than that. We know they're not their parents.

"Elena!"

Ben and I turned around to see who said my name. Of all the people who did, we saw Andrew running over to us. I can't believe that idiot is coming back here to talk to me after what just happened. Ben doesn't seem too thrilled to see him either.

"Go on," I told Ben, "I got him."

Ben seemed like he didn't want to leave, but he complied. After he left, Andrew caught up with me as I started walking again without looking at him. I couldn't be anymore disappointed in him than I already am.

"You know you could've killed me back there," he stated to me, and I still didn't talk or look at him, "I'm just saying you and Ben made the wrong choice having them over, and what happened at the party proved it. They're not meant for Auradon," I still didn't pay attention to him, "Can you at least say one word to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped as I stopped walking and turned to him, "Everything's fine? Thanks for ruining a good time? Everything was going great, before you and Chad came in and made them feel bad over nothing."

"Nothing?" he repeated, like I lost my mind, "You call what they did nothing? What do you think Evie was doing, giving him flowers? They almost hurt him."

"Because he provoked them," I countered in annoyance. He just can't take even one ounce of responsibility in what happened, "And I'm surprised Jay didn't charge after you for what you said."

"So it's our fault?" he asked angrily.

"Pretty much," I said without hesitation.

He seemed like he was caught off guard with my answer. Only because it was true. I don't take back what I said or anything. Everything was perfect until he and Chad stepped in and ruined everything. They made a big fuss at the party in front of all the parents, talked about what made them horrible people, insulted Jay on us dating, and to top it all off, they pushed them to which made it prove themselves right. I can't forgive him for that.

"No," he said, looking back at me, "You know what? It wasn't our fault. If anything, it IS Ben's fault. And yours too."

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry, but how is it my fault?" I asked him aggravated.

"How do you think?" he snapped, "Ben came up with the proclamation, and instead of changing his mind, you encouraged it. Everything was going fine here in Auradon before you guys invited them. If this is supposed to be a way of maintaining the future of Auradon, then there's no way you can be anywhere suited for being a queen, let alone a princess! Sometimes, it amazes me that Aunt Elsa still keeps you in this family when all you've done is try to destroy it!"

He did it. He actually did it; he broke me. That was the most sensitive subject about me and he actually said the worst thing that he has ever said about it. My fear, my weak point, my insecurity; he turned that into a weapon, and it worked. I stood frozen with tears running down my face. I couldn't even speak because of what he said.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," he whispered in guilt, before coming in to hug me, "I didn't mean-"

"No!" I shouted, pushing him away, and I was full blown crying, "Just... just don't."

I ran away from him. I had to get away from him. I had to get away from everything in Auradon Prep.

* * *

I kept running and running, until I was out of breath. I looked up to see that I reached the royal garden. At least, I think I did. Everything's a little blurry. My tears were still running fast down my face. But at least my eyesight was getting clear enough to see a bench. I gathered up some whatever strength I had left so I could sit on it. After all that running, I'm impressed I didn't fall to the ground yet. But I didn't care. I just sat on it, and let out more of my emotions.

All that was running through my mind was what Andrew just said to me. All my life, I've worried about what other people think and I've put on a straight face to make them think it never bothered me. But Andrew knew it. He was one of the few people who saw through me, the others being Jay and Ben. Never in my life did I think that he would say things like that.

But... maybe he was right. Everyday, a lot of people have been telling me that I couldn't be a princess because of the things I do. I never wore dresses unless it's important. I sometimes get bored with etiquette. I can't stand heels and make-up. All of that was making me think that I disappointed my family with my actions, and Andrew actually proved it; it was true. I let them down so much. If that was the case, I can't be a Queen, because I wasn't meant to be one.

"Elena?"

I lifted my head to see where the voice came from. Of all people, I wasn't expecting it to be my mother.

"Snowflake, what's the matter?" she asked in concern.

I couldn't get a word out, because I could just feel a new batch of tears coming on before I could get one syllable out.

"Oh, honey," she cooed, before sitting next to me and pulling me closer to her, letting me cry on her shoulder, "Tell me what's wrong."

At first, I couldn't. I was letting out so many tears. Too much for me to even speak. After another minute of crying my eyes out, I finally get some strength back. Enough to lift my head up, and ask her the question I've wanting to know the answer to.

"Mom, I want you to really be honest with me," I said to her before asking my question, "Am I a disgrace? Am I not the princess that the people of Arendelle want me tobe?"

I had to know the truth. It's obvious that I disappointed Andrew, but it's important for me to know if I disappointed my mother.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" she asked me. She actually sounded surprised and upset I asked that.

"It's what everyone says," I said, "That I'm not fit for royalty, let alone a princess. I know I don't have the grace or the sophistication of a princess, but I try. Even so, it's never enough for them, or anybody. Even Andrew thinks I'm not fit for it."

"What makes you think Andrew would think that?" She asked.

"He told me so," I told her, surprising her, "He doesn't think I'm suited for this and that..." I stopped at that because I didn't want to talk about Andrew anymore. I just wanted to see if what I thought was true, "Mom, do you think I'm even worthy of this family? Because all I seem to do is mess everything up."

These things have been getting to me for years. I'm a princess and next in line for the throne in Arendelle, but hardly anybody thinks that. They all think I'm just some loser trying to live up to something I can never be, and while I do pretend it doesn't bother me, it does get to me. My mother is the last person I want to hurt, and I need to know if that's what I did.

"Is that what Andrew also told you?" she asked me. While it wasn't the answer I wanted, I nodded, then she held my hand, "Honey, he only said that because of the proclamation. Everything going on with the kids from the isle have been making everyone so scared and jittery, that they think they're doing what's right when they're not. Unfortunately, Andrew is one of them. Your aunt and I will talk to him about that. Now the question is, do you think it was a good idea?"

That was the first time anyone's ever asked me that. Because it was always Ben's idea, people have been going to him and telling him that it was a horrible idea that he's ever come up with. No one's even bothered coming up to me to see how I feel about it. And I know exactly what I thought of it.

"I think... them coming here was the best idea Ben ever came up with," I told her honestly, "So much good things have happened since they came here. Mal, she's a better choice for Ben than Audrey. Evie's fashion makes me feel like the princess I'm meant to be. Carlos, for a boy who used to be scared of dogs, he is surprisingly good with them, so Dude pretty much has his own caretaker."

"And Jay?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, mom," I sighed, "Jay... words can't even describe him. Because of him, he could take our Tourney team to the championships."

"And?" she insisted that there was more. And there was. I knew exactly what she wanted me to say.

"Mom, I love him so much," I confessed with more feeling than I have in a long time, "It's like each time we so much as hold hands, he has this warmth that could melt every piece of ice I could summon. He is the only boy who will love me for me. I don't want to let that go because people like Andrew don't approve."

I've felt like a whole new person since I met Jay. I'm not as scared anymore, and I can be myself without him judging me on what I do. He's not someone at the school who's forcing me to be a princess. It's been the first time I've felt relaxed about being myself since I've been friends with Ben. Why should I let go of the one boy that's ever made me feel truly happy because of people saying it shouldn't happen?

"I agree," she nodded, surprising me, "And the fact that he told me you were upset proves how caring he really is of you."

Huh?

"Wait, what?" I asked

"Jay saw you running in tears earlier and came to tell me," she explained to me, "He said this was more of a job for a mother then a boyfriend."

So then mom knew something was wrong because Jay saw me in tears, and wanted to find a way to help me. Now most girls wouldn't be happy that the boyfriend told her parents what happened, because they would think it's because the guy was too chicken to do it himself, or that the girl would be embarrassed that they had to console their parents about their problems like a little child. But for me, I think it was the sweetest thing that Jay could have done. Given the situation, he probably knew there wasn't anything he could do. Besides, I really needed to talk to my mom about the whole mess, and he most likely knew that too.

"Then everything I just told you..." I trailed off.

"He also told me," she finished, "I was only shocked by the question because I didn't believe him at first. You were always a lot stronger than I was at your age," I beg to differ, "Elena, even though I was skeptical at first when I found out he was Jafar's son, I could tell how much you were in love with him, and he obviously cares for you too. You now have this glow that I don't know how to describe, but I do know that it's because of Jay. I'd say he brings out the best in you."

I'd be crying more if my eyes weren't already dried out. I've been hearing nothing, but the worst things about me and Jay. No one has any idea how much of a relief it is for someone to actually be happy for us. Well, Ben and Lonnie are, but it would be more of a relief if there was more people.

"So you don't think it was a bad decision? You're not disappointed in me?" I asked hopefully.

"Honey, no matter what you do, you could never disappoint me," she answered, making me smile, "The only thing that will is when you do things that will only disappoint you. I just want you be happy."

I was wrong. My eyes haven't totally dried up, because a new batch of tears just started filling up. All my life, I've been thinking about how much of a disappointment I had to be for being myself. How I could be a queen when I'm barely even a princess. Now I know that I've done nothing wrong. With new tears running in happiness, I hugged my mother again.

"I love you, mom," I said into her shoulder.

"I love you too, my snowflake," she answered back before letting me go, "You know what? You're gonna make a great Queen in Arendelle," that made me smile before she stood back up, "Let's go back to the school."

"Actually, I think I want to stay here a bit longer," I said.

"All right," she approved, "Don't be long."

"I won't."

With a smile, she walked away to give me some time to myself. I was still comprehending everything that just happened and then some. I just felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. All of the stuff I was worried was all for nothing. People have been going on about how I couldn't be the daughter of Elsa, or a princess of Arendelle. Maybe they're wrong or right, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. With a small movement of my finger tips, and watching the snow move from my fingers, I can see exactly who I am; I am Elena, daughter of Queen Elsa, crowned princess of Arendelle, Royal Advisor to Prince Ben of Auradon, and a teenage girl who wants freedom from all the pressures of the world. And best of all, now that I know that, I don't care what they whisper about me. Not anymore.

 _My snow glows white in the kingdom tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen_  
 _A kingdom of all resentment,_  
 _Might as well just be the queen_

I stood up from the bench and walked around the gardens.

 _People are raving 'cause of all this royal pride_  
 _I can't keep it up, and we know I've tried_

I left the gardens and walked past the school building.

 _Do what they say, be what they see_  
 _Be the good girl I've always had to be_  
 _How I'm still here, I just don't know_

I was relaying everything from The first day of high school to the family day debacle. Everything was a mess. I took off the hairclip that I got from Audrey four years ago. The only present I ever got from her, and she told me it would help me look my part as royalty. Well, I'm done with looking like the part. I'm not going to change myself to be something they want anymore. Now I just threw my hair clip, and rejected everything they said.

 _But now I know!_

Little by little, I started playing with my powers as I walked.

 _Let it go, Let it go_  
 _I won't hold back anymore_  
 _Let it go, Let it go_  
 _I will spread my wings and soar_

 _Like I care_  
 _What they even say_  
 _Let them all rage on_  
 _Their words never bothered me anyway_

I quickly walked through the path to the one place I knew all too well; my meadow.

 _It's crazy how some people_  
 _Think they know me so well_  
 _Nothing, but a disappointment_  
 _Another 'Ne'er Do Well'_

Once I finally made it the the meadow, I ran out to the tree.

 _But I'll show them what I can do_  
 _I'll break the barrier right through_  
 _The choice is mine, I'm finally free_  
 _'Cause I'm Me!_

I waved my hands around to make the same snowfall as I did on my date with Jay.

 _Let it go, Let it go_  
 _I can feel myself start to fly_  
 _Let it go, Let it go_  
 _All I can do is try_

 _Here I stand,_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let them all rage on_

I started spinning around and made the snow circle around with me. With the snow slowly lifting, I mashed it altogether and created my snowflake.

 _My power rages on each day I've been looked down_  
 _My head keeps spiraling, I think I just might start to drown_  
 _How of it I hear? It looks like I lost track_  
 _Well, whisper all you want_  
 _I'm never going back!_

I dismissed my snowflake and started to melt my ice, but not the snow. Because the snow is what really makes it pure.

 _Let it go, Let it go_  
 _I can only start anew_  
 _Let it go, Let it go!_  
 _I'll go with what rings true_

 _Here I'll stand_  
 _I'll never go away_  
 _Let them all rage on_  
 _Their words never bothered me anyway_

With my words finally said, I started to walk back to the school as the real me. Goodbye, insecurity, and Hello, the real Elena of Arendelle.

* * *

 **Elena -Outfit 8: Descendants - Family Day**

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while! I transferred to another school, and it's been a lot of work. One project after another.**

 **I had to go there. I thought this story could use some drama on Elena's part and it hurts to do that with Andrew, but it had to be done. But of course, mom is there to save the day! Makes me appreciate my mom. It was a little hard to put together because I have a guilty conscience, so even so much as lying makes me feel bad. I hope it came out alright.**

 **I've also had lots of debates with myself on Let it Go, but I'm glad I decided to use it! Someone asked me if I was going to change the lyrics around for Elena, and I thought it would be a good idea. I hope it looks good. Lyrics are not my shtick when it comes to writing.**

 **I was going through the movie and I was confused about something. Mal said to Maleficent on the video chat that the coronation was on a Friday. Family Day is on a Sunday, and Ben and Mal said the coronation is tomorrow, which is a Monday. Anyone else notice that time change? Really confusing. So I decided to keep the Friday. I've got a 'what happened during the week' chapter idea for that anyway.**

 **And who else is excited for Descendants 2!? It looks so good!**


	10. In The Week Until

**So this chapter is going to be in No one's POV because of a bit of randomness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its characters. I only own Elena and Andrew and any other characters that aren't in the movie.**

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

It was the day after Family Day, and so far not everything was going the VK's way or Elena's way. Ever since she used her ice magic during the party after her friends left, almost everyone has been avoiding her like the plague. She honestly preferred it that way, because she was not in the mood for any of their criticisms when she knows that they were not to blame for what happened in the first place. She and Audrey had not looked at each other once since the party.

She finally walked into chemistry class, and as she hoped, she saw Evie in the room, looking out the window. She was contemplating on what happened during the party and the aftermath of it.

"Hey, Evie," Elena greeted, making the said girl turn to her.

"Hey," she greeted back, getting up to hug the snow princess, which she accepted. After a few seconds, Evie let go, "Are you okay? I was worried."

"Actually, I've never felt better," Elena said with a small smile.

"Really?" Evie responded confused. After yesterday, she assumed Elena would be in a foul mood.

"Yeah," she nodded before putting her stuff by her seat, "I finally talked to my mom about everything, and it turns out, I've been worried over nothing. My mom just wants me to be happy."

"Aww, I'm so happy for you," Evie said with a smile.

"And the best part is that she approves of Jay," Elena's smile was slightly bigger.

"For real?" Evie asked all giddy.

"For real," Elena nodded, making Evie squeal in happiness, "And as far as asking whose okay, I think I should be asking you that. How are you and the others holding up?"

That's when Evie's happy demeanor fell before she answered, "As well as we can be. No one in the school is going anywhere near us after yesterday. Even Doug won't talk to me."

"I know what you mean," Elena responded, "You guys are the only ones in this school who'll look me in the eye after my magic nearly hurt my cousin," Evie was confused and shocked, "I lost my temper."

"Oh," Evie nodded in understanding before feeling bad, "Sorry we made it worse for you."

"Don't apologize," Elena shook her head lightly, "Besides, it's not all bad. It also means that if I hear whispers about yesterday, they just take one look at me and they shut up," That made them laugh. At least they had something to cheer up about yesterday. Elena moved from her seat to the window, "This isn't fair. Everything was going so well, and then those idiots had to crash everything."

"Elena, it's okay," Evie reassured, "We told you; as VK's, we saw this coming a long time ago. We can handle it."

"I know, I know," she understood, "It just infuriates me that everyone's blaming you for your parent's responsibilities and automatically pin you as the real villains because of it."

"Well, we were raised by them," Evie pointed out.

"And Quasimodo was raised by Judge Frollo, but he still listened to his heart," Elena countered, "Heck, even Rapunzel was raised by Mother Gothel her whole life. She still had a heart of gold, no matter how long she was trapped," Elena put a hand on Evie's shoulder in reassurance to say something, "Evie, I'm going to say this because I know it for a fact; they are your parents, but you are not them. I know, because I've seen the real you. I've seen what's real in all of you. And it's not evil."

Evie did not know what to say to that. She always thought that even being a little evil was the real her, but now that she heard Elena say that, she did not know what was the real her anymore. Elena went to go sit back in her chair, but Evie just stayed by the window, still trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

"Well, that's just peachy!"

As soon as night came, all of the VK's got together in the boy's dorm. Evie pretty much told everyone what Elena said to her. Because of that, now it was making them wonder how they were going to handle things. Just after turning Jane's hair back to the way it was and everyone running away, they were bent on getting the wand more than ever. And now, Elena made them feel guilty about it. However, out of all them, Jay was getting the most frustrated, because Elena was his girlfriend and now he's even more confused on what to do. Even hearing that he got Elsa's approval to date her daughter did not make it any easier. He was so frustrated that he collapsed on his bed.

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this anymore," he said, still laying on the bed, "After yesterday, I really don't want to hurt her."

"How do you think I feel?" Mal exclaimed, "I'm the one Ben is taking to his coronation. As much as we need that wand, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Carlos, with Dude by his side on the bed, "No one at this school will trust us, and the only ones who will talk to us are Ben and Elena. What will you do when the coronation comes on Friday?"

"I don't know," Mal said, sounding like she was losing her mind, "I didn't expect any of this to happen."

"None of us did," Evie agreed.

Frustration, confusion, and fear are all that was going through all of their minds. If they go through with stealing the wand, they would be betraying everyone that they started to care about deeply. On the other hand, if they choose not to go with it, they would be betraying their home. Their parents. Their positions as villains. Everything going on, they did not know what to do.

But Jay did.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_

The following night, Elena was in her dorm doing homework. Homework that's been missing because of the coronation. While the teachers understood her position as the royal advisor and with the coronation going on, she was already starting to get lectures from the headmistress about working out her time. It was easy for her to say. She's the headmistress, while Elena was juggling three different things at once; princess, high school student, and royal advisor. Fairy Godmother didn't even see Cinderella work out her royal duties aside from studying. Her homework was interrupted when a knock came at the door.

"If it's Chad, Audrey or Jane, don't come in," she announced without moving away from her work, "And Audrey, I don't care if you're my roommate. Go stay the night in Jane's dorm, because I'm not moving."

"Can you at least open the door for me?" came a voice she knew all too well and loved.

She smiled at the voice and ran to open the door. Sure enough, it was her boyfriend at the door for her.

"Hey, Stud," she greeted, with a hug, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I got something for you," he said to her.

She smiled and took the box. When she opened it, she saw, "Mini cupcakes?"

"Yeah," he nodded hesitantly. The reason was not that typical romantic gesture where a guy cooks for the girl and he was worried if she would like it. It was because the cupcakes were made with the anti-love potion, to break the spell she was under.

"They look good," she said hungrily. All she had that day was an energy bar for breakfast, so she was famished. She looked at Jay with a hopeful look, "Can I?"

"I insist," he told her, and she dug into the first cupcake. Once she took the first bite, it took Jay a few minutes to say something, "You okay?"

"Yep," she nodded, still eating the cupcake.

"You sure?" he asked again, "Do you still... care about me?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, putting the cupcake back into the box, "I think the anti-love potion needs a little more time to work."

"Probably," he agreed- "Wait a sec!" His reaction made Elena laugh hard, "You knew?"

"About the love spell?" she asked with a smirk before nodding, "Yep, all along."

"Elena, I can explain-" he tried to say, but Elena cut him off.

"It's okay," she waved off before stating her theory, "I'm a princess, you're someone from the Isle; you didn't think it would work, so you had to resort to this."

"Y-yeah, that's it," he stuttered out. It was not the full reason, but it had to work for now, "But how long have you known about the love spell?"

"Since you gave me the cookie," she answered, catching Jay by surprise, "I'm not stupid, Jay. I thought something was off since Mal put my tear in the cookie dough and Ben singing her name gave me some hints. You could say Ben literally sang like a canary, and I figured it out, so I faked eating the cookie."

Jay's head was reeling from her explanation. The entire time since day one, she knew about the cookies being enchanted. All he wanted to know was, "How?"

"Tore a piece off, threw it in the trash, and pretended to chew," she told him like it was no big deal.

"So you've just been going along with it?" he asked, almost sounding a bit sad, "It was all just pretend?"

Elena just smiled, gave him a gentle kiss, and pulled back smiling again, and then she said to him, "Who said I was pretending?"

Jay was now officially speechless. He placed a spell on her to make her fall in love with him for the sake of the wand. Now that he found out her being under a spell was all just pretend, but her feelings were still the same. They never changed at all.

"So you really..."

"For a while," she answered before he could finish, "I've had a crush on you since you came here, and pretending to be under a spell was more like giving me a push to tell you how I really felt."

NOW Jay was really at a loss for words. None of this was supposed to happen. No one was supposed to fall in love with them… or vice versa. The truth is Jay was going through the same thing. He was supposed to do something to get a magic wand to free everyone from the Isle of the Lost. Instead, he joined a sports team, he became a very important member of the team, and of all things he did the one thing that was always told not to do; fall in love. And words could not even describe what an amazing feeling it was.

However, if there was something he has learned about love around here, it was that if you really love someone, you have to put them first. And he loves enough Elena enough for that. So no matter how much it is going to hurt him, he has got to do what's right.

"Well, you wasted your time," he said to Elena, backing away from her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised at his behavior.

"You heard me," he said to her, feeling regret because of those words and he knew they were just going worse, "Your feelings may have been real, but mine weren't and they never will be."

Elena had no idea what to think about what just happened. Why would Jay say all of this?

"Jay, why would you-"

"It was just a joke," he cut her off, "There were leftover cookies, and I was bored."

Elena could not believe what she was hearing. After all this time, she admitted her true feelings to Jay and this is how he responds, by saying he did not have any feelings for her at all. Why would Jay ever say that? But that's just it. Her Jay would never say something like that to her. She knows that. After everything they have done together, none of that made any sense. Ever since their first date, she could tell immediately from the look in his eyes that he has had as much fun as she did, that he was as happy as she was. There was no way that feeling was a lie.

"I don't believe you," she told him.

Jay's body almost tensed up, but he had to keep up as much as he could.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I saw it in your eyes," she responded, "Everything that happened, it was how you really felt. You were as happy as I was."

"This was just a stupid prank that got out of hand," he told her, standing his ground, "Half the stuff that happened wasn't even meant to happen in the first place."

"But it did," she countered, "Jay, are you really telling me that not once have you ever felt the same way to me?"

Jay was almost losing it, "Just understand that you and me together... it will never happen."

Elena was starting to get frustrated, "Why are you doing this?"

"Elena, look at me!" he snapped, startling her, "I'm a kid from the Isle of the Lost, you're next in line for your family's throne! I'm the son of Jafar, you're the daughter of Elsa! You're royalty! And I'm just a thief! You expect me to believe that it can just work out like magic between us!?"

"It did for Mal and Ben!" she yelled back, "How is it any different!?"

"For one thing, he's under a spell too!"

"He knew!"

Jay was taken back by that. Ben knew about the spell too?

"What?" he breathed.

"The spell washed away from him during their date to the Enchanted Lake," she told him, and then placed both of her hands on Jay's left one, "Despite that it's gone, he didn't feel any different about Mal."

Jay was not sure what to do now. Ben has been doing the same thing that Elena was, hiding the fact that the spell they cast broke, or in Elena's case, never happened, but their feelings were true. They were all in love.

But Jay still had to think about Elena and the future. He knew exactly what the future was; she had to find someone who was worthy of her. And it wasn't him.

"Well, we're not Ben and Mal," he said, "It won't work between us like that."

"What are you saying?" she asked, hoping it was not going to be the answer that she thinks it is.

Jay was not going to be happy with what he was going to say either. If anything, he wishes that everything he said to her, he could just reverse time and take it all back. But he knew he could not do that. After all, it was better this way.

"They were right," he said with a tear falling down his cheek, "Your friends, your cousin... Elena, this has to end."

It was like the sound of glass resonated in the room. Something fragile just broke somewhere around them. Except it wasn't glass. It was Elena's heart breaking completely. It was broken before from Andrew, but those were measly cracks. This time, it was in a million pieces.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "No, no. Jay, please tell me you're not-"

"It's over," he whispered, letting go of her hands and moving to the door, "I'm sorry."

"Jay, no, no," she said as she started to cry, "Please, don't do this. Please, stay-"

Her heart shattered when the door closed. Tears started running down hard on her face as she fell to her knees. She had heard about breakups through classmates, her family, and even through her demon roommate, Audrey. At first, she thought of it as nothing but melodrama. That they could do better. Her aunt, she should've been more careful. Audrey, she was just being a brat to stay on top of things, especially when it comes to dating the king of all of the kingdoms. But now she knows how it feels to separated from someone you love. It was like a piece of her love was ripped out of her heart. There was someone who made her happy. She felt a kind of happiness that she never thought that she felt before and now it was gone. He was gone.

"Elena?"

She slowly looked up and saw Ben standing by the doorway. She did not even hear the door open. The minute she looked up, Ben could tell from the tears running down her face and the devastated look on her face that something had to be wrong. The second he saw her like that, he went right to her, kneeled down and pulled her into a brotherly embrace. She cried into his shoulder with everything she had. For the first time, she has truly experienced a broken heart.

* * *

Mal and Evie's door opened. They both looked up to see a tear-stained Jay. The minute they saw him, they knew exactly what happened.

"You didn't," said Mal in pity.

"I had to do it," Jay responded with a strained voice.

After a small pause, Evie asked, "How did it go?"

"She never ate the cookie," he answered, shocking everyone in the room, "She put it together and pretended to eat one. But she really does love me."

There were no words said after that. They now know that Elena faked eating the love potion, but her feelings were true. And yet, Jay still ended it with Elena. It was no wonder he looked so upset. Evie got up from her chair and went to hug Jay. Jay responded immediately and let tears ran all over again on her shoulder. Mal slowly got up and lightly rubbed his back in comfort. Hearing that was making Mal start to think; If that's how it was with Elena, she can't give Ben the spell. Not yet anyway.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday**_

Classes were over for the day, and a few people noticed something was missing. No blonde in blue, no frosty trails anywhere; Elena was absent from school. And of course, Elena rarely misses school and Audrey said she had the room to herself last night, so something had to have happened.

Andrew knew that she and Ben were close, so he decided to go ask and see if he knows where she could've gone. He knocked and his door and Ben opened it with a small smile, but it slowly dropped when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Ben," Andrew greeted. All Ben did was go back to his desk in silence.

"Come on, you're not talking to me either?" Andrew asked in annoyance. Ben still didn't respond. He just got back to his homework. As much as Andrew should get him to stop with the silent treatment, it was far from his biggest priority right now, so he decided to wave it off, "Fine. Whatever. At least answer one question; have you seen Elena? No one has seen her at school all day, and she's not in her dorm room."

Now that was something that Ben was compliant to answer to, but of course, he did not remove his eyes from the paper he was writing on, "She was upset and didn't want to hear it from Audrey, so she stayed in one of our guest rooms."

"Upset? Why?" Andrew asked in concern.

"Jay broke up with her last night," Ben responded.

"He WHAT!?" He yelled in anger and frustration, "I knew it! I knew he was only going to break her heart! This is what happens when no one listens to me! This guy-"

"-did it because of you," Ben cut off, finally looking up from his work.

"What?" He asked in a confused manner.

It looked like Andrew really needed help figuring it out, so he put down his pencil and turned his chair to explain, "Last night, Jay tried to tell her it was only a prank, but Elena could see right through him. He lied. He broke up with her because he believed the stuff you and the others said at the party the other day."

"So even you think it's my fault?" Andrew asked accusingly.

"No, I know it's your fault," Ben countered firmly, surprising Andrew, "Jay started thinking that you were right. That Elena deserved better, so he broke up with her to give her the life she deserves."

"Oh, yeah?" he scoffed, "And how do you know that? How can you tell that guy even remotely feels bad?"

"Because I was there," he answered in a heartbeat, once again, surprising Andrew, "I was on my way to Elena's dorm room about the Coronation tomorrow when I saw Jay leaving. He started crying after he shut the door. After he left, that's when Elena told me what happened. Now she's not coming out of her room and Jay's not talking to anybody," he started to stand up from his chair, "You know Elena's been telling me how happy she is with him? When was the last time you've ever seen her smile that big around a guy? She was really happy with Jay. Did you really not care about that?"

"Of course, I care she's happy, but-"

"Then all you had to do was leave her alone," he cut off again, before sitting back down, "Not that it matters anymore since it's over between them."

At that point, Andrew was not sure what Ben wanted him to do. What's done is done, so why do something?

"What do you want from me?" Asked Andrew.

"Nothing. You've done enough," Ben replied, finishing his work before getting up from his chair. He went for the door, but then stopped where he was and turned back to Andrew, "You know, I really hope you're happy. She's not dating a kid from the Isle anymore."

"Well, I'm relieved, but I'm not trying to hurt anyone," he responded.

"Like you didn't hurt her enough after the party?" Ben countered, and Andrew went pale when he heard Ben say that, "Yeah. Your mom and Elsa told me everything. How could you have said all that to her?"

"It was an accident," he tried to say, "I was angry-"

"That's no excuse and you know it!" Ben growled, "You knew how sensitive Elena was about all of that, and you still used it against her. And you know how Queen Elsa knew about it? Jay told her that he saw Elena running in tears, and felt like there was nothing he could do. That's why he went to Elsa. If someone like Jay can be that considerate to your own cousin, then maybe he's more worthy than you gave him credit for. But hey, why am I telling you this when you obviously don't even care?"

"Hey," he halted Ben from talking, "I love Elena like she's my sister and you know that. I'm not proud of what I said, and I swear I tried to apologize for it. And if it makes you feel any better, it got me grounded for a month," Ben just kept his stern look up like it didn't make him feel any better. Andrew just sighed and said the first thing he could think of, "Alright, already. I guess I can apologize again-"

"That's not going to work," Ben cut him off one last time, "This isn't a RomCom movie. You can't expect everyone to be happy again that easily."

"What do you want me to do then?" Andrew nearly whined in frustration, "I don't know how to fix this."

Ben went up to him with his stern look still on his face, "You interfered with Elena's relationship and now she's going through her first broken heart. You can't fix this one." And finalizing the conversation with that, he walked out of his room to go check on Elena, leaving Andrew alone to reflect about everything from his actions to Elena. And none of it was feeling good to him anymore.

* * *

Dinner time came that night. The VK's were not there like it was the last few nights and Audrey, Chad, Jane, Lonnie, and Andrew were sitting at the same table chatting away. At least, 4 out of 5 were. Andrew was just moving his food around his food with his fork.

Ever since that talk he had with Ben about Elena and Jay, it was all he was starting to think about. All he did was try to protect his family. Then again, maybe telling Jay that her crown being good enough for a thief was actually uncalled for. And when he thought about it, Elena did look happy. But so did his mom before she was betrayed. He could not let it happen again to his cousin. Then again, they've been here for about a month now and they really did nothing wrong.

He had to really think back to all of them. Mal did steal someone's boyfriend. But it was Audrey and everyone could see that she was not the most supportive girlfriend. It was mostly about supporting her. Besides, Ben technically dumped her for someone else. It was not exactly Mal's fault that Ben made that choice. Jay might have enjoyed hurting people, but that was the whole point of Tourney; to tackle the enemy. They probably did not have any sports teams on the Isle of the Lost, so it must have been different for him to be a part of a team. That enjoyment could have just been him having fun. Chad also called Evie was a gold digger and a cheater. Andrew was not really sure about the gold digger part, but Evie did use her magic mirror to get through her homework, but it was also Chad's homework. Andrew found out from the chemistry teacher what happened when he heard about Chad's suspension from the team. The Isle probably did not even have a chemistry class like that. And Evie is really smarter than she looks, so the mirror was barely even necessary. Thinking about all of this, were they really villains?

"That's gotta be cold by now, the way you've been stirring that food the whole dinner hour," Chad said to him. Andrew looked down at his plate and saw that his food lost all its steam. It must have gone freezing cold, but that was not bothering Andrew right now.

"Do you guys think it was okay, what we did?" He asked the group.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jane.

"What happened at Family Day," He answered her, "I mean, when you think about it, they weren't doing anything bad, so do you think maybe we were being a little hasty with them?

"Don't you start it either," Chas said to him demandingly, "Okay, Ben and your cousin are naive enough to let them be here. You don't need to follow that."

"I know, but I just think maybe we overdid it," said Andrew.

"So, what do you care?" Audrey asked in a snobbish tone, "You didn't seem to mind when you were telling off Jay."

Andrew just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I didn't think about what could happen."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Audrey asked in the same tone.

Everyone was now looking Andrew for an answer. Because of the staring, he had no choice but to tell them.

"Ben told me that Jay broke up with Elena yesterday," he answered.

Strangely enough, everyone at the table was shocked to hear that.

"Seriously?" Jane said incredulously.

"No! Why?" Lonnie asked in a stunned voice, in a way that she was far from expecting that to happen to them.

"Because of what I said at the party," he answered to both of them, "Elena hasn't been out of Ben's guest room all day because of it. I'm feeling kinda guilty."

"Don't even," Chad halted, "She's got no one to blame, but herself. That breakup is actually an improvement on their relationship."

"Isn't that a little mean?" Jane asked them.

"Quiet, Plain Jane," Audrey commanded to said girl, then turned back to Andrew with a not-so-friendly grin, "Andrew, trust us. She'll come to understand that the relationship ending with her and Jay is for her own good. You know we did the right thing."

As much as Andrew wanted to believe it, he just couldn't bring himself to. After what happened to Elena, he just did not know what was the right thing, "Then why does it feel so wrong?"

No one could answer what Andrew just asked. Audrey and Chad were just looking at him like he had to be kidding. Jane and Lonnie were just contemplating on what he said. They were only thinking about the safety of Auradon. But have they really been evil? And hurting others in the process, was it really worth it?

"I'm not hungry anymore," Andrew said as he stood up to leave. As he was leaving, he thought about what he should do, and what he was going to do about it.

* * *

 _ **Thursday**_

The next day still was not any better. Elena was still laying around in Ben's guest room upset about her break up with Jay. Ben was nervous all day because tomorrow was the day he was going to become the new ruler of Auradon. Mal was also nervous, but because she had to break Ben's love spell and get the wand to please her mother, but she was having her doubts. As were the other VK's. Jay was also having his head in the clouds about what Elena. He really wanted to stay with her, but he had to keep her out of danger. Meanwhile, Andrew had something to take care of, and he had to do it before tomorrow.

"It's the day before the coronation," Chad told Andrew as he followed him, "I need to pick up my suit before it's too late."

"It's 5 o'clock, and that store is open till 11," Andrew responded to Chad as they walked up a set of stairs, "I think you and the designers can wait a few minutes."

"Well, where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"I need to do something, and I need a witness," Andrew answered without stopping.

Chas just listened to his suddenly odd friend and just followed him. It took them a couple of hallways, but Andrew got to where he needed to get to. He knocked on the door and the person who answered it was not who people were expecting; the son of Jafar.

"Who is-"

"Look, here's the deal," Andrew intervened before Jay could finish those three words, "I know you're mad at me, so is Elena, Ben, and your friends, and I really don't blame you, but I have something to say."

Jay was honestly surprised and confused at the fact that Andrew showed up out of the blue. For all he knew, he probably had more to say about his background. If that was what it was, Chas was unaware of it. He was actually surprised and upset at the fact that he was at the VK boys dorm.

"What are we doing here?" He growled.

"Hush," Andrew said to the prince before turning back to Jay, "Listen, I heard you broke up with Elena the other day, because of what happened on Family Day. Mainly, because of what I said," Jay just sighed at that and leaned at the doorframe with his arms crossed, "The thing is, Elena and I are cousins, but I think of her as my sister. I'm only trying to protect her from getting hurt and everything, but I think I've done that already. The truth is Elena doesn't really care about a lot of boys. She's always been kept to herself. Then ever since you came, she's been different," Jay furrowed his eyebrows at that statement, "Okay, maybe not that different. She's still a sarcastic tomboy, but she looks happier than normal. Look, I'm not trying ruin your life. It's just that Elena is very important to me, and I want to keep her safe. But doing that made her angry and upset. I shouldn't have interfered with you two, and I apologize."

Chas was stunned to silence at what he was witnessing. Why would Andrew suddenly apologize to him after what the VK's did to them on Family day? Andrew was not sure about that either. He just wanted to make it up to Elena. After a moment of silence, Jay finally said something, "Is that it?"

"No," Andrew shook his head, "I don't want her to be any more upset than she already is. That's why I'm here to fix this. Get back together with Elena, and I promise not to come between you guys again."

And at THAT statement, Chad thought Andrew was out of his mind.

"Are you crazy!? You can't-"

"Chad!" Andrew yelled to silence said prince.

Chad was unsure what stunned him the most; Andrew apologizing to Jay or telling him to be quiet. Andrew could care less about that. All that mattered was fixing Jay and Elena.

"Here's the thing," Jay started to answer, "I'm not mad at you. If anything, it's better this way."

Andrew was very confused. Because of the breakup, Jay and Elena have been miserable. Andrew thought that if he actually gave some kind of blessing, they could get back together and Elena could be happy again. And now that he is actually doing that, Jay suddenly tells him that it's better off this way?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jay just got off of the doorframe and explained, "Before I came here, everyone on the island, including me, thought this school was filled with a bunch of Miss Priss Diva's they call princesses. That this place was filled with nothing but pampered spoiled brats who live the life others want. That all changed when I met Elena. She's nothing like you guys or the people from the Isle of the Lost. She was a free spirit. She always made us laugh when we needed to. And I've never met anyone as loyal as her. She's not the kind of princess that everyone here wants her to be, but that's the best part about her. That's just Elena."

Saying all of that made the thief think all about the stuff he said and more. He started thinking about Elena and all of her best qualities. Her confidence was definitely something that would make people think that she was from the Isle of the Lost. She was so outspoken about she thought and when she was honest. It may get her into trouble, but he really admired how she speaks her mind without hesitating. He remembered how there were times where she made everyone laugh. She never tried to do it out of disrespect. She was just trying to make things a little fun for everyone. The most amazing thing about her was her smile. Her smile could nearly light up a whole room. There was something about it that made it so full of life. To sum it all up in one, Jay loved everything about her. It was taking his entire willpower not to cry right now.

Andrew was at a loss for words from hearing everything Jay said. He has never heard anyone talk about Elena that way before. Everyone's been gossiping about how different she was from all the other princesses, and that is far from a compliment. Even Mason thought so before she dumped him. Ben was the only one willing to talk to her because she reminded him of his mother and how Belle stood out from a crowd. They were both the black sheep of their own social standards. This time, Ben was willing to make sure she was not alone. No one else was willing to do what Ben did, and it was sad just watching it all happen. Now he's hearing Jay be the first one to say that Elena being different is a good thing.

"You really think that way about her?" he asked the VK boy after a moment of stunned silence.

"Yeah, I do," Jay nodded, "She's a strong girl with a heart of gold, and a girl like that deserves the best in life. It's not with me. I'm just a thief from the island, and she deserves better. So you were right; it's better she's not with someone like me."

Andrew tried to back up that claim with something else, but he was failing, "N-no, I wasn't trying-"

"See you tomorrow," Jay said before closing the door.

Needless to say, this whole scene just made Andrews guilt rise dramatically. After all that has happened, he was far from expecting any of that from Jay. The worst part is that it showed how very wrong he was about said boy. He leaned on the door contemplating all of their misconducts.

"I really am the bad guy," he said, mostly to himself.

"Look, who cares?" Chad waved off "You didn't want them to be together in the first place."

"That was a mistake," Andrew said to the boy who he was starting to wonder was even his friend, "I've never met anyone who gave Elena the benefit of the doubt like that. I was wrong about him."

"Whatever, man," he blew off again, "In any case, it's over between them. Nothing you can do about that."

What hurts about what Chad said is that he was right. Jay and Elena are broken up, and it was all his fault. There was nothing he could do to fix this. Unless...

"Maybe there is."

Andrew got off the door and opened it, finding Jay sitting up on his bed with headphones and Carlos doing his homework with Dude laying next to the chair he was sitting in. Carlos jumped in his seat from the door suddenly opening. He saw Andrew and Chad walking over to Jay and Andrew took the headphones off of Jay, "Go talk to her."

"What?" Jay wondered what just happened.

"Go and talk to Elena," the prince of Arendelle specified, "You obviously really love her, and I don't want you guys to break up on our account. Besides, Elena could care less about us and so should you."

Jay sighed, "Andy, it's more complicated-"

"First of all, only Elena can call me that," Andrew cut off, "Secondly, if it's that hard to understand then try telling her that. You know she'll listen."

"You don't understand," Jay said to him.

"You're right, I don't," Andrew agreed, "What I do understand is that I was an idiot for thinking you were too dangerous for Elena. But now I see that I've never met anyone who could've been a more suitable match for her."

"Pardon?" Chad asked in shock.

"Yeah, I said it, Charming," Andrew said to the stunned prince before turning back to Jay, "Listen, I don't know what's really going on with you, but the way I've seen it, Elena has never felt this way about any other guy before you showed up. Now based on everything you told me, you've never met a girl like Elena on the Isle, and the thing is, you're never going to meet a girl like Elena anywhere. If I were you, I wouldn't lose that."

Jay was slowly taking in what Andrew just told him. When he broke things off with Elena, he was doing it for her own good. He had to protect her somehow and it seemed like the only way. In fact, it was the best way to try and protect her. What else could he have done? Well, there was one other thing.

"Excuse me," Jay said, getting up and leaving the dorm.

"What did I miss?" Carlos spoke for the first time.

"Long story," Andrew said with a happy tone.

He actually happy about what he did. Which is more than they can say for Chad. The spoiled prince just grabbed Andrew by his arm and dragged him outside. He closed the door the minute they were out of the room.

"What have you done?" Chad growled out.

"Something I should've done," Andrew answered with no regret, "And I'm glad I did it before it was too late."

"And you couldn't have left that alone?" Chad asked, still not happy.

"Look, I'm not on board 100%," Andrew said, "but I want Elena to have the one thing that I've been neglecting; to be happy. And so long as he makes her happy, I'll get over it."

That was the whole point of what he did; to put his cousin's happiness first. He was happy to have done it now before it was too late. He was only hoping that Elena thought so too.

"They're villains!" Chad nearly yelled, "Did you forget that?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded, "Because looking back, they did nothing wrong."

"Nothing?" Chad repeated incredulously, "In case you forgot, Mal stole Audrey's boyfriend."

"Ben dumped her for Mal," Andrew corrected, "There's a difference."

Chas huffed and tried something else, "Jay enjoys hurting others."

"That's kinda the point of playing Tourney," Andrew shrugged.

"And what about Evie?" Chad brought up the blue princess. He did not think that Andrew could have actually found something to back that up, "She only goes for princes. And she's been cheating on her homework and tests."

"Actually, Chad, I talked to the coach about your suspension from the team, and it turns out you were not completely honest with me," Andrew countered, because he did have something, "You saw Evie's mirror as an opportunity, and charmed her to do your homework since her first day here."

Chad nearly paled at hearing that. His plan to take Evie down to and leave him in the clear was just exposed. He could not let him get to him, so he played it off like whatever, "So what?"

"So you can take your words and choke on them, that's what," Andrew told the prince, shocking him, "At the end of the day, you're no better at cheating than she is."

"I'm nothing like them," Chad growled through clenched teeth.

"We've been cruel to them based on our own assumptions when they've done nothing to us. How does that make us heroes?" Andrew said to him, without even realizing that they were the same words that Elena said to him.

"Looks like you forgot whose side you're on," Chad told the boy with a pointed finger, "You've got to be out your mind to be giving them a chance."

Andrew just leaned into him and said, "Then call me crazy."

Chad was at a real loss for words at that. It was almost like he did not know him anymore. The problem was that he probably never did.

"You can go and get your tux now," Andrew said with a smile before walking away, but stopped to tell Chad something, "By the way, that suspension of yours, Elena tipped off the teacher."

With that, Andrew walked away with a smirk and a stunned prince left behind. It was the first time he has ever felt really proud of what he did. And he would do it again if he wanted. As he was walking, he noticed Lonnie leaning on the wall to the stairs. It turns out that she heard everything that happened, and she was as proud of his actions as he was.

"Nice work," she complimented.

He smiled at what she said and asked, "Is it bad that I might've enjoyed doing that?"

"Probably not," Lonnie shook her head

Andrew nodded in confirmation. It was nice to know that someone was proud of him so far. And now... he was hungry. And he could use a companion, "Wanna grab some dinner?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Andrew and Lonnie walked down the stairs to get food together. Unknowingly, hand in hand.

* * *

In one of the guest chambers, Elena was still laying on the bed. Her eyes were red and blotchy from her constant and repetitive crying, and she had the tear stains on her cheeks to prove it. She barely ate or slept, because it was like no matter how many times she stopped crying, a new batch of tears started where she left off. Her heart was barely even patching itself up, but it was like when Jay came to her mind, it kept tumbling down like blocks. Her mourning was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, but she was not ready to see anyone yet.

"Go away," she said through a scratchy throat. The knocking still kept coming, "I said go away," she tried to say a little louder. But the knocking just kept coming. She finally gave up and just got out of the bed and marched to the door, "I just sa-" She stopped herself before she could tell that person off. Because of all people, it was her ex-boyfriend.

"Can I come in?" Jay said with hesitation.

Elena could tell with one look that something was not right with Jay. He seemed hesitant about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concerned.

Jay just shrugged and said, "Everything."

* * *

"Right now, we have until tomorrow."

They sat on the bed together as Jay told her his other option; the truth. He sat by her and told her everything. Their parents plan, the wand and how they were going to use it to set free the villains and rid the world of all things good. It was all mind reeling for Elena to suddenly find out.

"So the love spell…"

"Was to get you and Ben to take us to the Coronation, so we could get to the wand easier," he finished in guilt hesitation.

Elena's head was spinning in circles right now. Hearing everything that Jay just said made perfect sense of everything. It explains why Evie always looked so hesitant about being close friends. It explains the love spell being cast on her and Ben. In fact, it explains why ever since they came here they always brought up the wand and its magic. Everything made perfect sense.

"I honestly wasn't expecting that," Elena whispered to herself. She had a whole other theory for what they were up to. Now she was unsure what to think, "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"That's honestly a good question," he just shrugged.

He really was not sure what made him want to do this. If anything, Mal would probably kill him for telling Elena the truth about why they were really approved by their parents to go to Auradon. He broke up with Elena for their own good. Now he has ruined that protection by spilling everything about why.

"So what are you going to do now?" Elena asked after some awkward silence.

Jay sighed at that question, "I don't know anymore."

"Anymore?" Elena repeated curiously.

Jay thought long and hard to put into words why he might have changed his mind about he planned. Only because he and his friends had different reasons why.

"Everything here is way different," Jay started out, "People are a little nicer, we're getting opportunities that we never thought we'd get, not to mention the parties that go on here. We didn't expect ourselves to like it here so much. This is probably the most difficult choice we've had to make. What do you think I should do?"

With the choice he had to make, it was clear he wanted some advice on what to do. Unfortunately, that was something that Elena could not do for him. This was a decision he had to make for himself.

"I can't answer that for you," Elena shook her head lightly, "We all have to face moments where we have to decide what's right. Just do what you think is."

That was easier said than done. Where he came from, the only right thing there to do was to listen to their parents or they were in for it. For Jay, it was either do what their parents say and get praised for the first time, or do the right thing the Auradon way and maybe even stay in Auradon. Everything was too complicated to think about what was right because it was unclear what was.

"Are you mad?" he asked nervously.

Elena should be mad. She should be furious. For trying to use her, she should slap him in the face hard enough to lose a few strands of hair. For trying to spell her, she should be casting him in ice and leave like that forever. For coming here for the wand, she should be going to Ben to warn him of their plan. However, she could not bring herself to do any of it. Because being mad would mean that she was lying too.

"Surprisingly, no," she answered.

Jay was beyond shocked. He thought she was mad because she should be.

"Why not?" he asked, "Elena, I used you to get something that could set free my father. I lied to you about half of what I said when I got here. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I know how it feels to want to make your parents proud," she answered, "I'm not exactly thrilled about it all, but I get it." Now she wanted to know the next part, "Is this really why you broke up with me?"

"It's part of it," Jay answered, "My dad is one of the top worst villains in the world. You saw his face when I said we were dating. He looked livid about it. I can't even imagine what would've happened if we told him in person. I just wanted to protect you from him."

"And hurting me made it easier?" She countered with another question.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in frustration, "I didn't know what to do. I still don't."

Elena knew that. That was why she could not be mad at him. He was at war with himself on what to do. And who can blame him? This was nothing like Quasimodo or Rapunzel. This was them actually going against their real parents. It actually made her feel bad for them.

"You'll figure it out," she said to Jay, holding his hand.

Jay was hoping he would because one choice tomorrow could change everything. He just had to figure which one.

* * *

 **Elena - Outfit 9: Descendants  
**

 **Elena - Outfit 10: Descendants  
**

* * *

 **And the truth came out.**

 **Take my advice on this, because while it does seem naive, it's important to know at least: For some people, forgiveness isn't easy to happen. But sometimes, if you know to know what happened fully, you should at least be willing to listen to both sides. Otherwise, you'll just be angry at that person for the rest of your life without knowing the full truth.**

 **And I really need to catch up on my social media, because about a month after the last chapter post, I found out Dove and Ryan split six months prior to the engagement. I had absolutely no idea. On the bright side, I saw that she's dating Thomas Doherty, who's playing Harry Hook, and one of the cast members from The Lodge. She is so lucky.**


	11. Coronation

**The moment is here. It's Coronation Day. Let's see if Jay and the others will do what's right.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its characters. I only own Elena and Andrew and any other characters that aren't in the movie.**

* * *

Elena's POV

It was the biggest day of the year. Ben's coronation to be the new king of Auradon is here. It was also the day that Mal and the others were going to decide between Auradon or evil. Not gonna lie, I'm nervous about the whole situation. Ever since Jay told me the plan last night, I can't help but worry about them or the outcome. All I can say is that I hope they choose us. Right now, I'm sitting on my bed with Evie doing my makeup. She's probably been working on my hair on makeup for over an hour.

"Done," Evie with a smile.

I smiled back and got myself back up to go look in the mirror. I gotta say I love what I see, from my blue dress to my pony with the inward braids. I twirled to watch my gown flow with the spin action. It really was one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen, let alone ever wore. It's actually really saying something because I can't stand wearing dresses. This one, however, the snowy winter blue color, the white lace gloves, and to top it all of, my tiara all the way from Arendelle; it was so perfect and so me!

"Wow," I breathed as I twirled again in the other direction, "Evie, you've outdone yourself this time."

"I know," she gloated in a friendly way.

"What about Mal?" I asked.

"I already did her," she answered with a bright smile. I guess Mal must look amazing, "She's in our dorm waiting for Ben's carriage."

"Let's go," I practically begged, "I wanna see what she looks like."

I know I begged for it, but I've never really seen Mal in a dress and I want to see how Evie did her dress. Evie smiled and just had me follow her out of the guest room.

"You look better today," he commented as we kept walking, "I heard about you and Jay, so I was worried you were going to skip the coronation because of it."

Unfortunately, even though Jay told me about the truth about getting the wand and cleared everything up, it didn't mean we got back together. It's really disappointing, but we decided to see what choice would be made first. If he chose evil and released his father and every other villain from the Isle of the Lost, there was no way we would still be together for so many reasons. I just hope we can get back together if he chooses to stay.

"No," I shook my head, "I can't let my feelings get in the way of Ben's big day."

She nodded with what I said. It was good to know she understood what I was going through. Now I should tell her that I support her, "Evie-"

"We're here!" she cut me off. All I did was smile and followed her in, and I was certainly not expecting what I saw.

Mal was in the most beautiful lavender colored dress that I have ever seen. Her hair was even styled in a bun, making her more beautiful. In fact, her hair actually looks a few shades lighter than it was before.

"Holy frostbite," I breathed, "Mal, you look a real princess."

"Thanks," she responded.

I can tell she was really happy with how she looked. She probably never cared about her appearance very much until she came her. I'm really happy for her. I also noticed a box on her desk. It looked like the same box that had those cupcakes that Jay brought me the other day. If it was, then I know exactly what was in it.

"Is that the anti love potion for Ben?" I asked her.

She suddenly turned at me looking like Bambi caught in the headlights. Then she started to calm down after a little realization.

"Right. Jay told us you knew," she said in relief.

I knew about the love spell, that's true, but it's clear that she doesn't know that Ben's love spell is actually broken. The thing is he told me about the spell being washed away in the Enchanted Lake. That's how I knew it was broken. They should've seen his face when he confronted me about the spell and I told him that I already knew about it. It was absolutely hilarious. Of course, I know more to the story. And Mal and Evie need to know that.

"Actually, I know all, girls," I confessed. They were confused with what I said, so I got a little more specific, "Jay told me about your plan for the wand last night."

Words cannot describe the fear and panic in their eyes right now. Now that I know it all, they were probably trying to figure out what to do from there. Before they could think of anything else, the door opened and revealed Jay in his Coronation attire.

"Mal, Ben's looking for you," he said. That before he saw me in the room. That was then that he figured out why I was here.

"You told Elena?" she asked in fear and anger.

Jay was stuttering with his words, "I-I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay," I said, putting my hand on Mal's shoulder to calm her down, "I didn't tell anybody. Ben doesn't know either."

Mal and Evie looked shocked and confused at what I said. In fact, Jay was surprised himself. He probably assumed that I went and told Ben or his parents since I am the advisor. I didn't have the heart to say anything to him. How can I tell Ben the real truth like that? He really does love Mal and there was no way I was going to ruin anything for him. Besides, despite the spell, Ben has not lost hope in these guys. Neither have I.

"Why not?" Evie asked.

"I couldn't," I shrugged.

"Is this the part where you tell us not to do it?" Mal asked, acting like she didn't care.

"No," I answered, shocking them, "What you guys want to do with the plan is not up to me at this point."

That's another reason I kept my mouth shut. They're all way too far into their plan, that there is barely anything I can do about it. They're all at the point where they need to decide if doing taking orders from parents is what they really want. I just thought this was a chance for them to make a choice.

"If you know all of this, why don't you hate us?" asked Evie.

"I know what it's like to want to make a parent proud," I answered. Because that was the true and honest answer I could give them, "I gotta get to my carriage," I walked away and then stopped at the door when I realized something. I turned back to them, mostly Jay for an answer, "Jay, I could still use a plus one if you're interested."

He just looked stunned at what I just said. Well, I needed a plus one, and as far as I'm concerned, I still wanted it to be Jay. Evie and Mal smirked and just lightly pushed him to me to say 'Do it.' I laughed lightly at the antic while Jay just grinned and held his arm out.

"Lead the way," he said.

I laughed lightly once again before taking his arm. However, before I left, I looked back at Mal to see her holding the box with the anti love potion cookies. She must be so confused about what to do right now. It's her mother or her life. Wait… okay, that was a bad choice of words. Let me rephrase that a bit; it's her mother's orders or start a life of her own. Yeah, that's better.

"Good luck, guys," I said to them, before leaving with Jay.

* * *

We here at the coronation. Well, kinda sorta. We're still in the carriage waving to the people of Auradon, but we are only a few feet away from the church where the coronation is being held. As I was waving, I looked back at Jay to see that he was in deep thought about something. Most likely the plan.

"You okay?" I asked. Stupid question, but I just want him to talk at least.

"I still don't know where I stand," Jay answered, his voice laced with guilt and confusion, "I can't decide what I want to do right now. Elena, what if I choose evil? What will happen if I do get the wand?"

I was hoping he wasn't thinking about that. If he was, then that means he might have been considering choosing evil.

"Well, for starters, if good wins, you would be sent back to the Isle of the Lost" I answered with remorse, making him stiffen a bit, "There's no way you'd be allowed back in Auradon."

That was something I forgot all about. If they do manage to go through with that plan, they'll be on the first car ride back to the Isle of the Lost. WhIch means we would never see them again. Which is not something that I want to happen.

"Well, I guess who would miss me?" he tried to joke. It really hurt me when he said that. He had no idea that there are some people who still want him here.

"I would," I said to myself.

* * *

No one's POV

The parents of the VK's were watching the coronation from Isle. They know that their kids were most likely at the coronation by the time they turned on the TV. What they really need to know is if they were close enough to getting the wand and get them off the wretched island. However, in the midst of it happening, they saw something that they actually were far from expecting. It was Mal coming out of a carriage in a beautiful lavender gown.

"Well, if it isn't-"

"My daughter," Maleficent finished off the Evil Queen in shock, "Looking like some kind of…"

"Princess!" Snow White finished off impressed, "Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing." She looked closely at the card for the name she has never heard of before, "Evie."

"Evie! That's my dau-Evie!" the Evil Queen exclaimed in amazement.

"Someone named Evie designed her gown," Snow White announced.

"That's my daughter!" she said proudly.

"Oh, wow. She sewed a dress," Maleficent said to the queen sarcastically, "Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand."

"Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one," the Evil Queen said to an imaginary waiter.

"And here's our Snow Princess and advisor to the prince, Princess Elena of Arendelle," Snow White announced about a beautiful blonde girl in a light blue dress, "Oh, she looks so wonderful," then a boy helped her out of the carriage, "Ooh, and there is her prince charming, Jay."

"My son!" Jafar yelled, "That's my son!"

"Ladies, doesn't he look dashing?" Snow White said all 'ooh-la-la,' as the camera showed Jay and Elena walking up the blue carpet.

"She's the advisor?" he asked in excitement, "My son could be getting the wand too!"

"It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins!" Maleficent started to say, as she went to the back of the room to stand at the back of the room, "Villains, our revenge begins."

* * *

Elena's POV

We finally made it to the church. We made it to the coronation. And judging from Jay's hand in mine getting all clammy, he's more nervous about everything else. He's getting this much closer to the wand, and he's gotta make his choice once he sees it. I just gripped it a little tighter so he can calm down. It worked a little, but I can still sense his tension. We made it halfway through the stairs to bow to Ben's parents.

"About the other day, I just-"

"We never meant-"

The king just cut them off, "I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy."

"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy." Ben told his father.

"I did?" he asked, making Belle smack him on the arm, "I... how very wise of me."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. Leave it up to the Beauty to tame the Beast. If only this happened on Family Day.

"Ben, we are very proud of you," Belle said with a smile, "You keep listening to you heart."

"Thanks, mom," Ben smiled back at her.

"You're gonna make a fine king," Adam told Ben proudly.

Yep. Now this is more like it. Ben was in need of this kind of support ever since the proclamation. Now my question is… why did it take this long for it to happen? I mean, it shouldn't take this long for the parents to show support. I mean, they're the parents, for crying out loud. Oh, well.

Adam took Belle's hand and they both walked away to the other entrance to wait for us. Then I stood beside Ben as Jay and Mal stood by each other. We all smiled at each other, but I could see a little anxiety in their eyes.

"Wish me luck," Ben said to Mal.

She only smiled and took the male attendants hand as he walked her away. Ben walked up the aisle ahead of me as I faced Jay. He really looked nervous of the outcome.

"I believe in you," Elena told him.

Hearing me say that, he started to smile a little. I guess he must be happy to have someone on his side while it lasts. He took the female attendants hand and walked with her to follow Mal, as I walked up the steps to where Ben was, and we got ready to face the music.

* * *

No One's POV

Inside the church, it was very packed. Countless kings, queens and the students were in it talking about a number of things. They were talking about the outfits they were wearing, the VK proclamation being a good/bad idea, Arendelle's princess being the new advisor and Ben being crowned the new king. In the midst of the crowd was the princess' family. They were talking amongst themselves except her cousin. Andrew was just waiting around for Jay to get in the building. The anticipation on what happened between him and Elena was making him lose it. He needs to know if everything was alright. Then he suddenly saw Mal and Jay show up at the front right by him.

"How'd it go last night?" he quickly asked Jay. Jay was rather startled by Andrew coming out of the blue, asking him that question, but he answered anyway.

"Fine," he answered with a sigh and a hand on his heart, "We talked."

"That's good," Andrew smiled, "So are you guys back together?"

That was a bit of a yes and no to Jay. They are friends again, but back together as a couple, not yet there. They decided to let Jay make his choice first. 16 hours in and he still could not decide between good or evil.

"We're working on it," he answered. It was the closest answer to the truth that he could give him.

Andrew smiled at it nonetheless. He was hoping Jay was going to say that they kissed and made up, but it was better than nothing. At least they talked enough to come to the coronation. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Aunt Elsa. Where's Olaf?" Andrew asked his aunt, "I thought he was going to be here."

Elsa looked a bit sheepish at the question, before answering, "Slight change of plans. We all forgot to reserve another ship for him."

"So he's not coming?" He said in sadness for the snowman, "Poor guy. He was really looking forward to this."

"Hopefully, he's watching Snow White and everything," his mother answered him in reassurance, "If not, we'll make it up to him."

"Ice cream cake for a month?" he guessed.

"That'll do it," Elsa agreed. They all started to laugh together.

* * *

Elena's POV

Ben and I were now outside of the doors were we will walk down and get his crown offered to him. We were about to face the big moment where Ben becomes official king and I as his adviser. There was a lot of nervous tension flying around where we're standing, because we both were anxious about what was about to happen.

"You okay?" Ben asked to break the immense amount of tension.

"Does feeling like I'm gonna hurl sound like okay?" I replied with a question.

"Why are you the one nervous?" he asked with a slight chuckle, "I'm the one getting the crown to rule the land."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I think I'm just anxious on all that's going to come to us in the future."

It wasn't really a lie. With or without the plan going through, the future still seems a bit bleak. On one hand, if the plan goes on, we are all in immediate danger. Every villain that everyone in Auradon has ever faced will be set free, and good probably won't be so lucky this time. On the other hand, we are going to be dealing with abnormal amounts of pressure and responsibilities as King and advisor. I feel like there is still so much we have to learn and we may not be as ready as we should be. This is why I'm glad I won't be queen until halfway through college.

"Don't worry," my friend reassured, "I know we'll be fine."

I smiled lightly at my friend who's gonna be king. His leap of faith in the future is really admirable, since everyone kept thinking that it was the end of the world after his first proclamation. Even though I won't admit it out loud, they were right that Jay and the others were up to something. I just have complete faith that they will make the right choice and if ben knew, so would he.

I suddenly heard the church choir start to sing. That means it's time for us to take our positions and walk down the aisle. For Ben to be king, mind you! Not every walk down an aisle means a wedding. If that happened at the grocery store, half of us would already be married.

The doors finally opened and my nerves kicked in, but Ben squeezed my hand in reassurance before I wrapped my arm around his. After a deep breath, we started to walk down the aisle nice and easy. As we started walking, everyone started to bow before us. Well, mostly to Ben since he's becoming the new king. As we made it to the end, Ben and I bowed to each other before took my spot next to Jay. He looked like he was trembling when Fairy Godmother got her wand out after Ben got his crown placed on his head. I held his hand in comfort. It helped a little, but seeing the wand didn't help his decision.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" said the Fairy Godmother.

"I do solemnly swear," Ben answered.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king-"

She cut off her sentence all of a sudden. I turned and looked to see that her wand was taken out of her hand by… JANE!? What's she doing!? She grabbed her own mother's wand! She had the wand up in the air and a ray of lightning blasted through the roof. I don't know where that blast went, but I don't think that's what everyone cares about right now.

"Child, what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed to her daughter.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane told her. In what way is the Coronation ceremony a perfect time to use the wands magic for something so stupid!? Well, karma's getting her right now, because she just moving out of control from the wand. Ben came down to protect Mal while Jay stood in front of me for protection.

"What's going on!?" Andrew yelled as he watched Jane spinning out of control.

"The magic's too powerful for her!" I explained, "She can't control it!"

I don't even know if Jane has magic or not. Even if she did, that wand is way too powerful. She isn't ready for magic like that. It's too advanced.

"Bibbidi bobbido boo!" she yelled, but still had no control.

She was just spinning and spiraling out of control. A bunch of us backed away so none of us could get hurt. I just hope that she doesn't hurt herself in the process. Before I knew it, Mal ran to her and tried to take the wand from Jane. I couldn't tell if the struggle was because of the wands magic or if Jane wasn't willing to let go of it. Eventually, Mal won the battle and got the wand from Jane. However, once the wand was in her hands, she didn't seem to want to let it out of them. That means she made her choice.

"Mal," Ben started, walking slowly with his hand out, "give me the wand."

"Stand back," she commanded.

She really has made her choice. To be honest, I almost feel sorry for her. My thoughts were put to a screeching halt when I saw Jay about to move to Mal's side.

"Jay?"

He just looked at me with a guilt ridden face and said to me, "I can't. I'm so sorry."

My heart was cracking again when he let go of my hand and went to stand next to Mal. That means this was his choice too. I couldn't move because of that. I was just standing where I was, frozen on the spot. I was too upset to move, but Andrew moved me away to where he and our family was.

"It's okay," Ben tried to reassure Mal.

"Ben, I said stand back!" she commanded back at the new king.

"I told you so!" Audrey yelled, but that made Mal turn and point the wand in her direction. Audrey and everyone surrounding her backed away from it. Carlos and Evie soon joined Mal and Jay.

"Let's go," said Carlos.

"Revenge time," Jay muttered with remorse.

It was still running through my mind that this is what its come down to. They have had a choice to make for what, all week or so? All that time, and this is what they chose. They chose their parents. They want to be evil. But you know what? I already know that this isn't what they want. They don't even want to be evil. After everything Jay told me, they could've chosen to stay in Auradon and to be good. If that was the case, they couldn't want evil. They couldn't choose evil! I won't believe it! I refuse to!

"Stop!" I yelled, and ran to Ben's side, which was in front of Mal holding the wand. Jay seemed to jump a little bit at me jumping in front of this, but I didn't care. I had something to say, "Is this really what you guys want?

"Elena, we don't have a choice!" Jay yelled, sounding upset, "Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice," Ben intervened, "Now you make yours."

Mal seemed to be in deeper thought about it compared to the others. Being the daughter of the mistress of all evil, she was probably under a lot more pressure to go through with their plan. She just looked at us in panic and confusion at what to do. After some time, she finally said something.

"I think I want to be good."

"You are good," Ben insisted.

"How do you know that?" Mal yelled.

"Because… because I'm listening to my heart," Ben answered. That seemed to get something to spark inside of her.

"I want to listen to my heart, too," she agreed before lowering the wand and turning to her friends, "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents," she looked to Jay first, "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and being with Elena makes you happy," Wait. I make him happy? Then that means… his love was true. That means he loves me! He really loves me! I was smiling with happiness, making Jay smile too. Mal then looked at Carlos, "And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" Carlos only chuckled at that. Mal finally turned to Evie, "And Evie… you do not have to play dumb get a guy. You are so smart, She really didn't. Evie could only do a teary eyed smile, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben," Ben seemed surprised at that and Mal turned around to show Ben's ring on her finger, "Because Ben makes me really happy," with a smile from Ben, she turned back to her friends, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys." She finished that off, putting her first out.

Everyone seemed surprised that the daughter of Maleficent chose good over evil. Or maybe it was that a villains child can be good period. Some of us were actually happy. Because we knew that they would do the right thing. At least, we hoped. So far, Mal was the only one with her hand out for the circle. I really hope- wait!

"I choose good, too," Jay said after he put his fist in. He did it! He chose to stay!

"I choose good," agreed Evie, putting her fist in next.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" Carlos questioned, making some of us laugh, "Because they're gonna be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here," Ben commented.

"Okay, then," he said in apparent relief, before putting his fist in, "Good."

They did it. They made the choice to stay. I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that they chose good over evil. I was actually crying tears of happiness, and that wasn't sarcasm talk this time. I was so happy that we weren't going to lose them. Mal motioned for Ben to go join, and of course he didn't hesitate to put his fist into the circle. Some of us clapped, including me.

"You know," came a voice. I turned to see that it was Andrew who spoke with a grin, "I think there's room for one more in that group."

Did he really say that? My cousin. Who tried to frame Jay. Who tried to separate us. Who broke me down. He's actually telling me to join their circle. Did he hit his head on the way here? I just looked back to Jay, who motioned me to come over where he is. What, you think I'm going to hesitate? I walked down to his side and put my fist in with him, no problem. I suddenly felt his arm around my shoulders and he planted a kiss on my head. Now I was really happy!

 _ **BOOM!**_

Well, it didn't last long. Everyone jumped at the thunder clap. Suddenly, it got dark. Not pitch black dark, but dark enough to send ominous tension in the air. A purple cloud came in through the windows. It was just moving around like it was leaving a trail on it's way down. As it got to the ground, it started to swirl around on the ground right in front of the pedestal. As it disappeared, it revealed the last person we would have ever thought we would have to see; the Mistress of all Evil herself, Maleficent.

" _I'm baaack!"_

Some of us couldn't move from just looking at her, including me. Jay just stood in front of me for protection.

"Go away, mother," Mal told the women, sounding annoyed.

Maleficent just laughed at what Mal said, "She's funny. You're very funny," she started to turn serious, "Here. Wand me. Chop chop."

Mal moved her arm like she was going to give it to her. But she didn't. She pretended to do that and then tossed it to Fairy Godmother. A very good catch, I might add. Although, Maleficent is not the most predictable. Someone needs to help.

"Move!" I yelled, moving in front of Jay. My arms started to power up in the process.

"Elena, don't!" he yelled, trying to stop me.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi -"

"Boo," Maleficent finished mockingly.

Her staff started to glow. I raised my frosted arms to stop her before-

* * *

 **Elena - Outfit 11: Descendants - Coronation**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGERED!**

 **Don't worry. I'm down to one last chapter and it's done. My first completed fanfiction! I feel so accomplished! It's semi-short, so it'll help me wrap this up. I need to get a chapter of my OUAT fanfic done. And I gotta focus on school at the moment.**

 **And I'm sorry for those wondering about Olaf, but with all the dramatics going on, I didn't know how I was going to make him fit.**

 **I really wanted to get a chapter done today, because it's my birthday! I've been super busy, but I finally got it done around this time. Kind of convenient.**


	12. Set it Off!

_**This chapter will be in a 3rd person point of view.**_

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **Sorry this short chapter took so long! I'm in my last year of college and I had a lot to cover for a senior project!**

 **Oh, and by the by, for an outfit, I didn't bother with a** _ **Set it Off**_ **gown because the way it works in the song, they wear the same dress, only shorter and buns are undone. So just imagine Elena's coronation dress to her knees and her hair down, but braids still it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its characters. I only own Elena and Andrew and any other characters that aren't in the movie.**

 **Enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _-it was too late.  
_

Or so she thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jay exclaimed as he grabbed Elena's hands before she flung her magic somewhere she was going to regret, "Hey now! Battle's pretty much over, babe."

Elena came to her senses, somewhat, and toned down her powers and tried to get some sense of what happened. Where was Maleficent? What battle was over? Andrew started to stand up from where he fell. When did him falling to the ground even happen?

"Wait…" he said confused.

"What?" Elena finished.

"Yeah, we already got it covered," Jay clarified with his hands on her arms.

Elena just looked around until she found a small, black and purple lizard. It took Elena a few seconds to realize that the lizard was probably Maleficent. Did Mal do that? Either way, at least she was defeated. It was a new and different way to defeat a villain, but it was pretty sufficient. Then it hit Elena like a hail storm. Maleficent was defeated. She was defeated because of Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. They won because they chose good, and good is always more powerful than evil. Elena suddenly smiled and latched herself onto Jay in absolutely glee. Jay just held onto her and spun her around in happiness. He finally put Elena down, but he didn't let her go until a couple more moments.

"You chose good," she said to him with a smile.

"I chose you," he corrected. She only smiled wider and hugged him again. Then he let go to correct something that he did, "And about that breakup, I really didn't mean it then. It was one of those moments where I was trying to protect you yet it became a very bad choice, but now that I changed from evil to good, any chance we-"

She cut him off by giving him a kiss. He immediately gave in and kissed back with equal passion. They immediately felt that same spark they had on their first date. The real magic behind true love. It was how you know it was meant to be. They finally pulled apart when they needed to breath. Elena did it with a smile.

"Like you have to ask, stud," she said to him. Jay smiled back before connecting foreheads with her.

"I'm happy for you, cous," Andrew spoke up, making Elena turn to him in confusion.

"Why exactly?" Elena asked curiously, "I mean, you've been trying to keep me away from him since day one."

"I was wrong," he shrugged. He was not afraid to admit it because he was.

Elena was a bit skeptical to believe him. With everything he has done to her and Jay, it was kind of hard to trust him at the moment. After all, he's lied, cheated and brought them down over nothing. Thinking all of that, Elena was wondering why she would give him a chance.

"To be honest, Elena," Jay intervened when figured out what Elena was feeling, "Andrew was the one who convinced me to talk to you last night."

Now Elena wasn't so skeptical. She was borderline confused and surprised. And that also means that Andrew is telling the truth.

"For real?" she asked as she turned back to her cousin, "What changed your mind?"

"Well, I've been so focused on the past, that I missed the future," he joked, and Elena laughed after he said that since they both knew it was silly saying from the headmistress, "Honestly, I just realized that everything I tried to do was for a good reason, but I did it all wrong. I'm really sorry."

Elena smiled lightly to him. She could feel nothing, but happiness for the fact that Andrew finally came through for her. Hey, as selfish as that sounds, she was happy for the first time in a long time thanks to Jay and Andrew understands that finally. Speaking of which, he started to walk up to Jay, looking rather sheepish.

"So..." he started off awkwardly, "I don't think I ever really said it, but about Family Day, I said some stuff and-"

"We're cool," Jay cut off with his hand out. Andrew smiled and shook it. He was glad about that. That means he gained forgiveness from the guy he actually bullied (Saying he was a bully is going to haunt him for life). Now he just needed forgiveness from one other person, so he turned to Elena with a waiting grin. A grin meaning that he wanted to know if Elena forgave him yet. She could only smile before giving him a response.

"I forgive you," she told him. Andrew's grin went to a smile when he heard that. The way her stubborn mind worked, he could have sworn that she was not going to forgive him that easily. He went over to hug Elena, but she pressed her hand on his chest to stop him for a moment, for there was a condition to his forgiveness, "But you owe me ice cream for a week."

"Deal," he laughed before hugging her.

Elena was smiling as her cousin hugged her, and vice versa. Elena was happy to know that her cousin was finally accepting her relationship with Jay. She can only hope it will last forever. They let go and Elena went back over to Jay with a bright smile.

"Take care of my cousin," Andrew ordered the VK, stern but friendly.

"I will," Jay replied happily, as he wrapped an arm around Elena's waist.

"Hey!"

They turned over to Mal's voice as they saw one of the royal attendants place the glass from the wand display over Maleficent, and her with her arm reached out to it, "Careful. That's my mom."

Her friends and boyfriend just chuckled at her and gathered in a circle, Elena and Andrew included.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay cheered, and everyone happily cheered with him.

"Ohay-o-hay, hey!"

* * *

Later that night, everyone was dancing in the courtyard. The girls dresses went up to their knees, a rockin beat was playing, and Ben was still being congratulated as King of Auradon.

MAL  
 _Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah_

 _EVIE  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen_

ALL  
 _Ohay, ohay hey!_

BEN  
 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, ohay_

Mal danced her way through a crowd of people to get to Ben.

MAL  
 _Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, ohay_

Evie was also dancing through a crowd of people, but it was so she could dance with Doug.

EVIE  
 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, oh, oh  
Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, oh, oh,  
Ohay, ohay hey_

ALL  
 _Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay ohay hey!_

Carlos and Jay were making their way through the crowd to get to Jane and get her to join the dance.

CARLOS  
 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now  
I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em how passion sound_

JAY

 _They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now  
I ain't goin' out like that now_

They made it to the stairs for Jay to stay behind as Carlos took Jane into the crowd. Before Jay could get comfortable, sitting on the stairs, Elena danced her way to him, and dragged him to the dancing crowd.

ELENA  
 _Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

JAY  
 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh oh oh_

 _Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off  
We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on_

 _3, 2, 1, Uh_

 _Ooh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off_

Get ready, set it ofh  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off  
We got to set it off!

* * *

It was the most amazing day in Auradon that nobody was going to forget. So much happened in one day; Ben became king, Elena is now his royal advisor, Maleficent was defeated for the second time by her own daughter, and now she and her other VK friends have chosen good over evil. Now everyone was dancing the night away. Elena and Jay never left each others sight the rest of the time there.

"My final question," Elena said to Jay, referring to the game 20 questions from their first date, which they had to cut short, "Do you believe in happy endings?"

"I do now," He answered with a smile, "Because I got mine."

Elena was smiling wider than before. The boy that she loves really feels the same. She really has found someone that she wants to stay with forever, the one of the few doubts about her that she never thought would happen. To close the greatest night of their lives, they sealed that love with a kiss.

And with that, the next generation of heroes had their own happily ever after.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At least for tonight.

Hey. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?

* * *

 **It's far from over. Keep a look out for Elena in** _ **Snow Princess and her Wicked World!**_


End file.
